An Imprint Story
by Darkangle14
Summary: She was forced to move away from her family to pay for her great grandmother debt. She moved in to the Clearwater's house and if that isn't enough Seth just changed into a wolf for the first time. When he finally come home a suprise awaits him. Seth\O.C.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_Hello my name is Sonya. I am fifteen years old and have a lot of friends. Or should I say had. My life was okay and I really couldn't wait for freshman year to start in my little town ,but then my mom got the phone call that ruined my life completely......

I was in my from chatting with my friend on My space when the phone rang. I knew someone got it so I forgot about it until my parents called me to their room. I knew something was up when I saw how my mom tears falling down her face. I instantly someone died. "Mom whats wrong?" I asked running to her. I hugged her and then noticed that my dad was quiet. "Whats wrong?" I repeated as my mom grabbed on to my shirt. "Sonya." my dad whispered "You're moving" he said and I froze. "What do you mean I'm moving? What about you guys." I asked. He sighed and I couldn't move. "Your great grandmother had promised that her eldest grand daughter -before her sixteenth birthday- would move back to the rez that she came from." The rez she came from....La Push? No that can't happen. "Why?" I whispered "It was what she promised." mom said. "But...but isn't that a bit stupid? I mean don't I have a chance to your know get out of this?" I asked. Both my parents frowned. "But why?" I asked. "Because that was what it cost to leave the rez." dad said. My great grandpa was Mexican and so Great granny dearest had to leave the rez to marry him. "Oh." was all I could say. I didn't let go of mom and my sister came ,heard the news and cried. So did my brother.

We held each other all night. After the morning came I finally asked the question I hated. "When am I supposed to leave?" I asked. Dad sighed and said "Friday." I gasped. Friday was only two days way. "Where am I going to live? Where am I going to school?" I asked. Mom looked up from the egg she had been playing with "You are going to live with a family named the Clearwaters. They are nice people , I guess." she said and I nodded. "You will also be going to school at their high school." she said. I frowned they freaking planned this all out."Okay." I said and went to my room. I began packing when the door bell rang dad answered it. My friends came rushing into my room soon and hugged me -crying. I cried and hugged them too. "I'm going to miss you so much" they said and I told them the same.

I cried a lot more then I had since I was I five.

When Friday came. My parents drove me to the air port and said good bye for the last time. "I promise we'll visit as much as possible." they said and I nodded knowing I won't see them for about four month because the plan tickets were way high I got on the plan and sulked all the way to Washington. When we finally landed I was in Port Angeles. When I got off the plan I looked around. "Hello to hell." I mumbled and walked towards the doors. I pulled my long dark brown hair back and put on my hood. I grabbed my two backpacks and a huge suit case and went outside. I looked around and saw a really tall muscular guy with a really tall muscular girl. They were holding up a sign that said 'Sonya' on it. I sighed and walked towards them.

"Hey I'm Sonya." I mumbled. The guy smiled at me and the girl was studying me. "Hello I'm Jacob." the guy said then the girl said "And I'm Leah Clearwater." she said and I looked at her closely She had that look in her eyes that said she could handle herself so I knew we were either going to kill each other or be good friends. "I'm Sonya." I said again. They nodded and Jacob took my huge suit case. I was about to protest when Leah shacked her head. We got into a Rabbit. "Nice car." I said and Jacob looked at me "You know cars?" he asked and I smiled "Not much. Just never seen a Rabbit in this kind of shape before." I said. Jacob nodded "Yeah I built it myself." I looked at him "No way. How long did it take you?" I asked and he chuckled "I think we are going to get along fine." he said and we started talking more about the Rabbit.

When Jacob finally stopped driving I looked out the window. It was a two story white house. It was really pretty and I loved it. "Welcome home." Leah said and I frowned. We got inside and Leah yelled "MOM WE'RE HOME! AND WE BROUGHT SONYA WITH US!!!!" I looked up to see a woman coming out of a door that looked a lot from Leah. "Hello Sonya." she said and hugged me I wasn't much of a hugger. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this." she said and I frowned. "Leah show her to her room." she said and Leah nodded. Jacob followed us as we went up the stairs. "So your room is this one. The next door is my brother Seth's room and the last one is mine. Down stairs is my mom's room. This used to be my room ,but I grew out of it." she said and opened the door. I looked inside and smiled. "Wow." I whispered and Leah nodded. It had orange walls and a twin size bed with metal frame. It had two book shelves over a desk and dresser with a mirror on top of it. "Nice room." I mumbled and Jacob grunted. He put down the suit case and I put my backpacks on the bed. "Okay we'll just leave you to work on your room." Leah said and grabbed Jacob's hand. They shut the door and I sighed.

I looked at the bed and laughed quietly. It had a quilt on it with many different colors. I loved it. I get my tech backpack and get my laptop out with the charger. I had wireless Internet that came with my phone so I was good. I sent a message to my mom and to most of my friends. Then I started to put my clothes away. After about two hours I was just putting the finishing touches when a knock came from my door. I looked behind me ,because I was putting my books on the top shelve not easy for short me, and saw Leah.

She smiled and said "Mom said dinner is ready. We are having Cheesy Hamburger." Leah said. I smile that's my favorite food. I nodded and all three of us went down stairs. Dinner was funny. Sue sat at the table on her left was an empty chair then me. Across from me was Jacob next to him was Leah on her mom's left.

"So ,Sonya, tell us about yourself." Sue said smiling at me. "There really isn't a lot to say about me." I answered. Leah snorted. "Start with your age then down the list." Leah said. "What list?" I asked. Jacob coughed I glared at him. "The mental list that you creat for yourself. Here I'll show you." She said. "I'm Leah Clearwater. My fav color is blue. I have a lot of friends and an awesome boyfriend. I have an annoying baby brother. I'm a senior in high school and am the fastest runner of all times." I grinned "Fastest runner ,huh?" I asked. Jacob groaned "Yeah. Wanna find out if you can beat me?" she asked. "Oh I just want to know how bad I'll burn you." i answered."I'm the fastest runner in the state of Texas." I said with a smile. "Oh bring it" Leah said.

_I think I'm going to like it here._

_

* * *

_

Hope you like it!


	2. Seth

**(Seth's point of view in thought)**

_Pain. More pain. clothes ripping ,screaming ,Leah ,mom. _Thoughts kept running through my mind. It had been two days since I changed into wolf form and I still couldn't change into human form. _Dammit all to hell!_ I thought.

_Try deep breathing ,Seth._ thought Jared. I growled then started taking deep breaths. _Good good. Now think of a place you love. Somewhere relaxing and peaceful. _He thought in a soothing voice. Then I started to think of a beach and the wave sounds. I began to relax. _Wow Jared! You're really good at this calming stuff. _Paul thought. I rolled my eyes and started thinking about the beach again. Slowly I felt my body began to shrink. Soon I was standing on two legs butt naked in the middle of the forest.

Leah-wolf came up and threw shorts at me. I blushed and pulled them on quickly. When I looked up again Leah was dressed and standing in front of me. "Seth!" she said and hugged me. This was the side not a lot of people see in Leah. "Hey sis." I said hugging her back.

"I have something to tell you." Leah said pulling away. "Yeah?" I said taking deep breaths "So there is a problem." Leah said. "What?" I growled. "You have to stay with Sam and Emily until the beast is under control." she said in a stern tone. I laughed "Trust me I've been told." I spat. _Deep breaths deep breaths._I chanted in my head.

Leah smiled and hugged me "My brother is a wolf now! That is so great and so wrong at the same time!" Leah whispered then let me go "Bye Seth. I'll see you later." she said and ran away. I sighed and felt the damn beast ripping at my center of my body. I growled and quickly ripped off the pants when I blew up into the damn wolf.

_Looks like it didn't work very long._ Paul thought smugly to Jared. I started running.

_What blew you up this time kid? _Jared asked and flashbacks started flashing in my head. Mom showing us the girl that was supposed to live with us. She was beautiful and I really wanted to meet her. And it was so rude not to be there.

_God i wanted to meet her._ I thought and the guys laughed. I growled and started running faster. _From what I heard through th__e grape vine was that she isn't much different from the girls here ,Seth. She has long dark brown hair ,dark eyes ,okay body from what we saw from the huge clothes she wears. _Paul stated I saw pictures from his mind and she was very pretty. I sighed and stopped. _Okay Jared. Work your magic on me._I thought and Jared began to talk in his soothing voice. Soon I was human again and walking towards Sam's house.

He greeted me at the back door "So Jared calmed you down enough?" Sam asked I smiled at him and nodded "You gotta be hungry. So come in and join everyone for dinner. Just if you feel mad walk casually toward the back door. Jared will follow you." Sam said and we went in to eat some cheesy hamburgers ,my favorite.

When dinner was over I walked to the back door and turned wolf. I felt better ,because I think I finally got it think I got this down. I run to my house just to see how things are going. I won't even go inside. I ran towards my house. I slowly walk just where the trees would allow me to see ,but not be seen.

A girl was standing at the window of the sink. She was looking up at the moon with an elbow on the sink. She was looking at the moon ,but I never got a good look at her face.

_Seth?_ Leah's thoughts soon came swimming into my head.

_Sup?_I thought back. She felt angry so I turned around and ran deep in the forest.

_What were you doing? You are supposed to be with Emily and Sam._ she thought and I snorted. _I just wanted to see how mom was but since she wasn't there I saw Sonya._ I thought and went back to Sam's. I relaxed and changed human.

"Looks like you would be able to go home soon. If you keep that up." Leah said as she pulled her hair out of her shirt. I smiled and sighed "It sucks. I miss mom. And what the hell is up with this damn wolf never leaving me alone? Shit man I can't stop fighting it." I mumbled. "He will never stop. That is the thing you have to gain control over it then just don't listen to him." Leah said with a smile. "Trust me nobody got it the first time. So just wait."

I groaned "But it has been two days ,Leah! Two freakin' days!" Leah sat down and said "You are actually doing really good. I had to wait five days in order to calm down enough to turn back human." I nodded and sighed. Sitting next to her. She put her arm around me and I leaned on her shoulder. "Remember when used to sit like this when we were younger?" Leah whispered. I nodded "Yeah ,but instead we talked about your boy trouble and my stalking Anna." I whispered back laughing.

"Yeah, what happened with her?" Leah asked and I started shacking. "Damn it!" I said standing up. "Control ,bro. All about control." Leah said and I took deep breaths. Soon the shacking stopped and I sat next to Leah again. "Sorry ,sis." I mumbled embarrassed. She smiled and said "Don't worry. I used to lose it when somebody would just look at me."

"So...." Leah said I smiled "Anna went out with Embry. She was off limits since then. Also I was thirteen. I'm older and wiser." I mumbled and Leah laughed "Yeah like two years ago was so long ago."

"It was enough time to change me." I said and she nodded. "If you keep up your control like that you'll be home soon. I promise. " Then she stood up "I've got to go and get some shut eye. I have next patrol and Sam would bite my head off if he found out I feel asleep on the job." Then she winked and walked away. I smiled again. I stood up too and walked away towards Sam's house.

_Maybe I'll be home soon_ I thought.

* * *

**(two days later)**

"Seth? Wake up!" Jacob's voice yelled. I mumble something about mom and turned on my side. Jacob growled and grabbed my foot. He pulled me off the sofa and started dragging me toward the door. "What the hell ,man!" I yelled not even shacking that's right I'm just that good.

"Time to get you new clothes! And Leah said she will take you shopping with her." he said still dragging me. "Do you guys really think I will be okay with being around high school jerks?" I mumbled and Jacob was still dragging me.

"Damn! Stop dragging me! Shit man. And what the hell am I supposed to wear? Hello cut off jeans and no shirts aren't the nicest outfit out there." I said standing up. "I'll give you some jeans and a shirt that are too small for me." he said and looked me up and down "Yeah you are about the same size I was when I first changed." he mumbled and started walking.

I followed him to his house and he gave me a black shirt and dark jeans. I dressed and waited with him for Leah. She came about twenty minutes later and we walked outside to her car. Jacob opened the front passanger seat and I opened the back door and the scent came stronger. I slip inside and I looked at Leah. "So how long is this going to take?" I asked and Leah grinned "All day long little brother." she said and started the car.


	3. Fun House!

**Thanks for the review!

* * *

**

(Sonya's point of view; A day after shopping trip)

I was in my room by myself. Leah was out with Jacob and Sue was away with her boyfriend for the weekend. Leah told me to go out since I haven't in a long time. She had left my room mumbling something about fifteen years old. I had just smiled. So now I was singing along with 'Fun house' by Pink in my huge shirt sweat pants, and socks. I was singing into a brush and just having fun. I was so into it that I hadn't noticed my door open. "This used to be a fun house ,But now its full of evil clowns!" I sang. Smiling hugely. When I spun around I froze. I gasped in horror when I noticed a boy standing at my door. The brush fell out of my hand onto the floor. He was leaning on the door with a smile on his face. _Who is he?_ I thought.

"Hi. Sorry I bothered you ,but I just wanted to see if you needed a back up sin-" he stopped short when he looked into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful color of brown that almost were black. I gulped. "He-hello" I mumbled still looking at him with a shocked expression on my face. He smiled at me shyly. "Who are you?" I asked. He smiled again "I'm Seth ,Seth Clearwater." He said and I smiled at him. "Oh! Sorry." I said and then looked down. "Don't be." he said. "Oh! Sorry my name is Sonya ,Sonya Lopez." I mumbled. He grinned "I know. Leah has told me about you." he said and I blushed "Good things I hope." I mumbled.

"Yeah." he said laughing. Then the song changed into Naturally by Selena Gomez. I ran to my I-pod and was about to change the song when Seth said "No I like this song." I smiled "M'kay." I answer. I loved this song too. Seth stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on! Dance." he said laughing and started dancing I giggled and started dancing with him. "You are the thunder and I am the lighting!" I sang and Seth said "And I love the way you know who you are!" We sang along and were dancing and laughing. _It is so werid that I feel so comfortable arpund him so quickly. I think we could be friends._ I thought when the song ended. Seth was laughing and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"This is the most fun I've since I got here!" I said and he looked pleased by that. "Wait till we start school! We are going to have so much fun!" he said. I nodded. He sat down on my bed and I sat next to him. "So wanna tell me about yourself?" he asked. "M'kay....lets see. I'll use that list. I am Sonya I'm fifteen and a freshman. My fav color is purple and I have friends back home. I've never had a boyfriend and I have two siblings back home. Oh and I'm THE fastest runner in Texas." I say. Seth smiled and nodded "Using the Leah list? I should do the same." he said. " I am Seth, fifteen years old and a freshman. My fav color is black and I've got enough friends. I've never had a girlfriend and I have Leah." he said and shrugged."And I'm good at drawing.". I smiled. "Cool maybe you could show me some drawing later." I said and he nodded."So do you like it here?" he asked.

Then we heard the car pull up into the drive way I looked out of my window. "Its Leah and Jacob." I mumbled and Seth stood up. "Come on! Lets scare them." he said and pulled me into the hallway. "How do you scare Leah?" I asked as we raced down stairs. "Simple. We pretend I'm cooking." he said grinning at me. I laughed as we went into the kitchen. He picked me up on the counter really quickly and I freaked. I'm freakin' a hundred and fifty pounds how the hell did he do that?

He pulled out a pan and got mushrooms. "What are you going to 'make'?" I asked. He smiled "Mushrooms with butter." he said and I giggled. Leah opened the door and I stifled my giggle. "Sonya?" she called and Seth put his hand on my mouth. His skin was really warm. He grinned evilly and I glared at him. "I think she went out." Jacob's voice came. "No I still can hear someone breathing." Leah said and my eyes went wide. _She can hear people breathing?!?!?!?_

"I'm going to check her room." Leah said and I heard her foot steps. I looked at Seth and noticed that his face was only inches apart from mine. My breath hetched and he was staring into my eyes. I felt the heat go up to my face. My heart picked up a beat and I could hear his heart do the same. Then Jacob walked in. "Son-"he started ,but he shut up at the sight of me and Seth. "Seth what are you doing here?!" he asked. I was still frozen as was Seth. Leah came into the room. "Oh God." she whispered and I broke my gaze from Seth.

"Hi you guys." I tried to say, but Seth's hand muffled it. He removed his hand and smiled at Leah. "Hi, sis." he said easliy. Leah glared at him "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back from camp." she said. _Why was she being mean to Seth?_ "Sam said it was time to go home. Something about control of rats weren't in checked and they sent everyone home." Seth said. Leah nodded. "So what did you think about my brother?" Leah asked me. I blushed "I think its going to be a fun house." I answered and Seth snickered. I giggled also while Leah and Jacob looked confused. "Yeah I hope evil clowns don't come here." he said and we started laughing. "You know what Jacob. I think they are going to be a pain in my ass." she said. Jacob laughed.

Seth leaned on the counter I was still sitting on. "So wanna partner up and make Leah's life a hell with me." he asked. I laughed "I thought you were never going to ask." I said. Leah groaned and Jacob glared at Seth. "Know what Seth?" I asked. He looked at me "What Sonya?" he asked. "I think I'm going to like it here." I said blushing.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	4. Babysitting

**(Seth's point of view)**

"I'm bored!" I sighed. Sonya sighed with me too. Right now we were in my living room laying down on the sofa looking up to the ceiling. "Good cause I thought it was just me." Sonya replied and I laughed. Leah was with Jacob at a pack meeting that I wasn't allowed to go to just because I was a new wolf. Not that I mind because I got to spend alone time with Sonya.

"Hey why don't we go find someone and prank them?" I asked "Nope. Its raining and cold" she answered. "It always rains and its always cold." I said and she snorted. "We could watch a movie." she said. "Okay. Which movie?" she thought for a little pit. "Underworld?" she said. "Maybe." I said. "Naw never mind." she sighed and sat up. I looked at her and she grinned "You look small." I smiled and rested my head on her lap. I loved the warmth she gave off even though it wasn't really warm due to m body heat. She smiled at me then pushed me off her lap and sofa. I fell on my stomach on the floor. She started laughing and I stood up "You think that's funny?" I asked. Her eyes got wide and she took off running outside. I ran after her.

She ran around the yard and I followed her. She was pretty quick for a human. I jumped off the table I was standing on and got her in a bear hug. She was laughing so much I couldn't help ,but laugh with her. Then we heard a baby's cry. Both our head snapped up to see Quil and a crying Claire. She was pointing at me and crying. I felt Sonya's body get warmer and I let her go. She was blushing ,but you barley could tell from her skin tone. "H-hi. Sorry about making her cry." she mumbled and Quil smiled at her. "S'okay she gets like this sometimes." he answered. I frowned "Hey Quil. Whats up?" I asked and he smiled at me slyly "I was wondering if you can watch Claire for me." he said and Sonya smiled.

"We can do that." I answered and Quil smiled at me. He put Clarie down with a quick kiss to her forehead and then left. Sonya went and picked her up. Clarie relaxed into her arms and stopped crying. "Hi baby. Whats wrong?" she whispered to Clarie. She smiled at her and Clarie grabbed a strain of Sonya's hair and pulled. She was now three years old and really cute. She liked hanging out with me I just wondered why she started crying when she saw me.

"You kay?" Clarie whispered and Sonya frowned "I'm oKay. Why?" she whispered "Cause Seth was stranding you!" Clarie said with a glare in my direction. Sonya grinned "He was just giving me a hug." Clarie smiled "Kaykay. Then Sethie isn't in trouble." Sonya laughed. I smiled and laughed with her. We spent that day just hanging out with Claire and making her eat lemons. It was SO funny to see her face scrunch up at the sour taste then begging for more.

"Seth!" Sonya yelled. I was in the living room waiting for Sonya to finish showering Clarie. Turned out that making cookies was a very messy job. I got up quickly and ran to the restroom. I opened the door with more force then needed but the way Sonya yelled I thought she was in trouble. When I opened it Claire and Sonya were standing in the shower. Sonya had the head of the shower in her hand and she started squirting water on me. I gasped and turned around. Sonya and Claire were giggling and I couldn't help up laugh back.

"Hey that isn't fair!" I said but relaxed. My heart slowed and Sonya grinned at me. "You know what this means!" I said and Claire smiled and jumped out of the shower and ran pass me. She was wearing one of Sonya's shirts as a dress and she looked really cute. Sonya tired to run also ,but I caught her. She gasped and yelled "Clar! Get Leah and hurry!" I heard a laugh then Leah's voice. "Whats going on?!" I laughed and pulled Sonya back into the restroom. She was fighting me all the way -playfully. I locked the door and grabbed the head from the shower.

Sonya's eyes widen and she started yelling when I spread cold water on her. "Stop! Stop it Seth!" she was yelling and Leah was trying to come in. Sonya was laughing and after a while I stopped and she glared at me. Leah opened the door and Clarie came running in laughing. "What is going on?" Leah said then looked at the shower. "What happened?! Seth ,Sonya?" she was really mad. I gulped "It's called water fight with shower hoes. Wanna try?" Sonya said with laughter in her voice. Leah glared at her.

After everyone left -even Leah- Sonya and I changed into some clean clothes. I gasped quietly as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a blue muscle shirt that fit her perfectly and baggy sweatpants. Her hair was loose and she was smiling at me. The look was so casual yet so different then what she usually wore. She had a awesome figure ;something you couldn't tell from her huge clothes. "So what are we having for dinner?" she asked. I smiled at her and said "Hot Wings." She grinned and walked to the living room. The tv went off and then music came on. I smiled she liked music much more then tv.

"Okay lets get this cooking party on!" she said I laughed and we started making hot wings and dancing to the radio. When we were done with eating. Sonya and I sat down on the sofa and just listen to the music that had changed from up beat to soft beat. I was on a trance that seemed so unreal. I had the perfect girl next to me and had one of the best days of my life. Sonya was asleep and I was starting to fall asleep also.

* * *

**In the morning! **

I woke up to the soft beating of the rain. I sighed and inhaled a sweet scent of lavender ,vanilla ,and warmth. It smelt good and I tighten my arm around my body pillow. Wait. My room doesn't smell like that...Sonya smells like that. And since when does my pillow snuggle to my chest with a sigh? I'm fully awake now. I slowly look down and see black hair. I was in the living room ,on the sofa with Sonya in my arms. And she seemed to enjoy it. I gasped quietly. I close my eyes and count to ten. I was still asleep and needed to wake up.

"Morning." she said smiling at me and I smiled back. She stood up and stretched. I got up also and felt the soreness from sleeping in a small place. "I gotta go and take a shower." she said and walked up stairs. I smiled and went to brush my teeth. I started making eggs and bacon when I was done. Leah opened the back door with a grin on her face. "Wow! Seth is making breakfast at one in the afternoon." she said and I gasped "It's one?! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged "You looked so peaceful and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Leah said and I blushed "You saw us?" I asked. She nodded and I groaned.

Sonya came down stairs and smiled brightly to Leah. "Good morning Leah!" she said cheerfully. "Afternoon." Leah corrected. "Oh." was all Sonya said before smilng at me. I smiled back then Leah said "Sonya. We are going shopping." Sonya's face fell and she looked at Leah. "Is Seth coming?" she asked hopfully. "Nope. It's a girl thing. It's time for you to meet Kim ,Emily ,Rachel and Cici." I grinned. That meant it was soon going to be time to tell her the secret. All the girls meet up four weeks before being told the secret. Like a trial thing. Kim was Jared's imprint. Emily was Sam's imprint. Rachel Paul's and Cici Embry's. Leah was Jacob's imprint and Clarie was Quil's.

"Who are they?" Sonya asked. Leah answered "They are the girls off our group." Sonya looked confused "Your group?" she asked "Yeah. You're one of us now. So you need to meet some girls. You want girl time don't you." Leah said and Sonya nodded. "Okay Whatever you say." So I had a whole day to myself.....damn!

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	5. Shopping!

**Thanks for the review!!**

* * *

**(Sonya's point of view)**

_Shopping.....all day! Crap can't survive that at all!! God help me._I thought walking up the stairs after brunch. Seth looked kind of sad that I wasn't going to be here all day and I felt the same way. I wanted to hang out with my new best friend. I got dressed in baggy pants and a huge long sleeve. I pulled my hair back into a half pony tail and went down stairs. Leah was waiting for me.

When she saw me she glared at me. "What?" I asked and she sighed. "We're going to be late ,but I need to get you into some better clothes." Leah muttered and dragged me back up stairs. We went to her room and she went to her dresser. I looked around taking in the light blue room with a queen size bed and white everything else.

She threw me black pants and a purple shirt. Then she got silver flats from under her bed. "Get dress now." she said pushing me into the bathroom. I quickly dressed and took my hair out of the pony tail. I walked out and Leah smiled "You look much better." Seth walked around and smiled at me "Nice outfit." he commented and I playfully punched his shoulder. He smiled and Leah dragged me to her grey 2010 Nissan Maxima outside. It was the most beautiful car I've seen ever!

We drove off and I sighed. "Ready?" Leah asked as we pulled up to a pale white house. I nodded as four girls came out of the house. The first one that came out was a shortish girl that sort of looked like an owl. She was pretty and looked shy. The girl behind her was tall and looked like a person who was the life of the party. Then a older person around Leah's age that walked with her head high. Lastly a girl who was Leah's age and had scares across her face. Seth was very pretty and I ignored the scars.

"That is Kim ,Cici,Rachel and Emily." Leah whispered to me. I nodded and smiled when they saw me. Kim and CiCi jumped into the car and Leah went off. We left the rez and went to Port Angeles. I was in the back with Kim and Cici was in the front with Leah. Rachel and Emily were in Rachel's car. "Hi my name is Kim. Whats yours?" Kim asked me. I smiled at her "Sonya. Whats up?" I asked back."Nothing. I like your shirt." she said and I grinned "It belongs to Leah. She thought my choose of clothes is bad." I said and Kim laughed.

Leah snorted "Right. Your clothes could fit Jacob and still be loose!" Leah said and Cici smiled. "So howed did you get into this club?" Kim asked and Leah cleared her throat. I shrugged"I don't know. Leah just said I was since I was best friends with Seth." I answered and a knowing look passed Kim's eyes. "Yeah. Seth is a good person. What do you think of him?" she asked. I blushed and smiled "His the coolest guy I've ever meet!"

We talked about everything else and had a really good time. Turned out that Kim was a junior and CiCi was a senior. I frowned about might not having them for any of the classes ,but Kim said that they liked to mix a lot with the students. That was how she meet Jared in freshman year. "Yeah and you just couldn't look away." CiCi commented. Kim blushed "I sort of was in love with Jared before he knew my name." she said. I smiled and nodded.

We got to the store and hopped out of the car. I quickly ran with Kim to the door while CiCi and Leah were being lazy. Emily and Rachel even beat them to the door. We walked into the clothing store and Leah gave all of us a mission. "Sonya and Kim look for pants that fit her figure right! Rachel and CiCi you are looking for shirts that might be her size. And Emily your with me on the shoe department." Emily glowed when she said that and I freaked out "Wait! What do you this fits her? Aren't we supposed to be shopping for ourselves?" Hated being the center of attention.

"No you silly little girl. It's time for you to understand that now that you live in my house you are going to look great!" Leah said and I snorted "You don't dress great all the time Leah." I mumble. "I look good when I'm out of the house you hair head!" she said and then grabbed Emily's hand and walked off. CiCi and Rachel went off after asking me my shirt size. Then Kim and I walked to the pant area. We found five good and cheap pairs of pants. one black ,Grey ,brown and dark blue jeans.

Leah ended up buying me a whole new look for me. I sighed as she swiped the credit card Emily had stolen from Sam. Poor guy. We put the stuff away in the car and then went walking around eating ice cream. Leah Emily CiCi and Rachel were talking about women things that I couldn't care less about. So I started talking to Kim "So how are the sport things in the high school?" I asked and she smiled and me. "You're a sporty girl?" I nodded "Good. We have Basketball ,volleyball ,cross country ,and Soccer. Oh and track and field. What are you going to try for?" she asked.

"Soccer ,Basketball and Cross Country." I answered and smiled "You're into sports?" I asked and she giggled. "Jared was a football player and I used to go and watch him. But he isn't in it anymore." she mumbled adn I shrugged "You can be my cheerleader if that makes you feel better." I tease and she laughed "Yeah Seth and I would stand in the side lines singing 'Go Sonya! Go all the way. Take 'em wolfie girls to finals!" she said with a fist in the air. I laughed "The school maskcot is a Wolfie?" I asked. She smiled "Yup! Cool huh?" "Yeah very!" I answered.

When we got home it was really dark. I noticed that the living room light was on. I smiled and helped Leah with the bags. Seth came out and helped us also. "Hey Sony. How was the trip?" he asked and I grinned "Really fun. I found out that I'm going to be a Wolfie girl! Cool huh?" I said smiling. Seth froze and glared at Leah. She smiled "Yeah. She can't wait to start sports!" Leah said. I laughed and we put away the clothes. We hung out and watched TV. I just couldn't wait for high school to start!

* * *

**Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. I stole a

**Thanks for the review!!**

* * *

**(Seth's point of view!) **

I woke up on Monday morning with a sore neck. I had fallen asleep sitting down in my room again. _Damn it! Maybe I should put my bed right at the window so when I slip in I would be right on my bed. Yeah maybe. That would work!_ _It sucks being a teen werewolf. Maybe I could quit school! No Leah would kill me. Sigh._Then I heard bare feet on the hard wood floor in the next room. Sonya must be awake. I get up and work my neck while walking to my door. Next week was the first day of school. I was nervous because I would start high school as a werewolf. Nice huh?

There is a soft knock on my door just as I was about to turn the nob. "Hello?" I asked and then the door opened. Sonya was standing there in all her glory. She was wearing grey pants and a yellow shirt. Her hair was loose and a yellow ribbon was holding some of her hair out of her face. She smiled at me. "Seth. Get dressed and down stairs! Quickly. I've made a huge mistake and we have to make a run for it quickly!" She said and shut the door. I froze _Huge mistake? That doesn't sound good._ I dressed into some dark jeans and a black shirt.

I ran down stairs and saw Sonya standing at the door with a grey backpack and a huge professional looking camera. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" she whispered and dragged me to Leah's car. "What are we doing!" I whispered as we slipped into the car. Sonya grinned and turn the car on. "No! Leah is so going to kill us!" I said and Sonya rolled her eyes. She pulled out and drove to the beach.

"We are so in trouble!" I muttered and Sonya giggled "For what Seth? We haven't done anything!" I loved the sound of her laugh. _No don't get side tracked Seth! _

"One we aren't old enough to drive." Sonya snorted "Details." she muttered. "Two we stole Leah's car!" She smiled and turned left "Three I was told not to go out without some one being told." I said.

She grinned "Two: I borrowed the car without asking. Anyways it won't be beatin' on. Three: I left a note saying that I tide you up and threw you into the trunk." she said and parked in the parking lot a few yards away from the beach.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked and she grinned. "We are going to take a bunch off pictures and then swim at the beach for a bit. I figured why not have fun till the end." she said and got out of the car. I followed her to the beach.

"Hey can you carry this?" she asked handing me the grey backpack. I nodded and swung it onto my shoulder. We headed to the beach and all of sudden she turned around quickly and took a photo. I was looking down and a bit to the side. I quickly looked up and she smiled. I frowned "Hey no pictures of me!" I said playfully. She laughed and tried to keep the camera so I let her win this round.

"Hey I just remembered that I don't have any swimming trunks." I mumbled. Sonya laughed and pointed to the backpack. "That has your swimming trunks in there and a blanket. It also has my ipod radio and some drinks and chips." she said smiling. I grinned back to her _She planned this well._

"Cool." I muttered and went to get dress in the dressing rooms. I quickly got dressed and went outside. Sonya was coming outside from the girls dressing room. She was wearing a black bikinitop and white boy swimming trunks. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail. I was wearing black trunks and was shirtless. She smiled at me and tried not to look below my face -I could tell by the way she kept frowning. I laughed and she threw her clothes into the backpack along with mine.

We found a place where we could put the quilt and then sat down. There wasn't many people here since the summer was almost done. Only an elderly couples were walking on the edge of the water. They were holding hands and they looked so much in love. Maybe someday that would be Sonya and me.

"Where is a good song?" I heard Sonya whispering. I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "You do know it will start to rain." She pushed her shoulder into mine. "Yeah that is why I got an umbrella to put over my ipod!" whispered back. I chuckled and she went back to what she was doing. Then I heard her go "Got it!"

Then she stood up as the beat started. I looked up to her in fake horror. "No! No anything but that." I said and she started dancing to 'Hips dont lie' by Shakira. I started laughing when Sonya tired to pull me up to dance also. She was really good at dancing the hip song.

I laughed as Sonya danced. Then Kim came running towards us. Jared was walking behind her -smiling at me. Kim giggled and started talking with Sonya. Jared came to me with a wave. "Hey how are things going with your anger?" he asked in a low whisper.

"S' I'm with Sonya it isn't so bad." I say. He nods and looks at the girls. Sonya was showing Kim some funny dance moves. I laughed and got up. Jared followed me and I ran towards Sonya. She turned just in time to see me pick her up. She yelled and I laughed as I ran into the water.

"SETH IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!!!" she was yelling as I dunked her head underwater. Jared and Kim smiled at us and waved bye. "Seth! I'm going to get you!" Sonya yelled and jumped onto my shoulders -putting her full weight on them- and tried to dunkme. I laughed and start swimming further into the water. Sonya was piggy back riding now. "Too cold?" I teased and she smacked my shoulder.

"Oh you're so funny." she mumbled. I grinned "I know." We were quiet for a while. I turned back and started swimming to the shore. "It is really cold." Sonya muttered. "It's a good think you're really warm." she was whispering to herself now. I smiled.

When we got out of the water Sonya was shivering. We sat down on the quilt. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her body relax. "Thanks Seth." she said."You're a awesome best friend." she mumbled and I smiled. _Maybe we could be more then that._I wanted to ask ,but thought against it. So we spent the rest of the day swimming and then warming up then taking pictures of each other.

* * *

As I pulled up to the driveway the lights to the porch went on. I could almost see the smoke coming out of the house. I got out and got the backpack and Sonya stepped out of the car. She got my hand and we walked to the house. Leah was in the living room -waiting for us.

"Where were you?" Leah asked in a deadly whisper. I stiffen ,but Sonya was very relaxed.

"At the beach. And everything was my fault." she said smiling at Leah. I frowned "No it was my fault." I said.

"I don't care whose idea it was all I want to know is who stole my car?" she said standing up. I pulled Sonya slightly behind me. "And don't try to protect Seth Clearwater." she said and Sonya moved away from me.

"I stole your car because I thought it wouldn't be much fun to walk there." Sonya said with her chin high. _I've imprinted on a girl with a death wish....nice!_ Leah glared at Sonya and they stayed that way for a while. "Next time you do it I'll kick your ass." she said. Then walked off. As soon as she was gone Sonya looked at me and smiled "This is a fun house!" I laughed "And it does have evil clowns!"

* * *

**So what do you think?! Please review!!!!!!**


	7. Cookies

**Thanks for the review!!**

* * *

**(Sonya point of view)**

"I'm in love with you." he looked shocked and froze. I snorted "What does it seem like a shock to you? It's you for God sake!" He still didn't say a word. I was now was now glaring. "I-I love you too!" he said and smiled hugely. Kim sighed dreamily and I started laughing.

I grabbed some popcorn and throw it to the TV. "Boo!" I yelled and Kim laughed. We were in the living room watching a movie about two people that loved each other and just didn't want to say till now.

"You don't like romance?" Kim asked grabbing popcorn and eating it slowly. I shrugged and put some popcorn in my mouth. I'ma gonna have to clean the room before Leah gets home. Leah was out again with Jacob or was it Emily? Don't know. I sighed and slouched more into the couch. Seth was out also thus I had a girl day ,but Kim had o bring this movie and refused to go watch Ninja Ass. with me -Seth would've gone with me.

"I like it when it isn't act badly." I mumble and Kim laughed.

"I personally think that Robert Pattinson is a very good actor." she said. I choked on my popcorn.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully. She blushed and nodded "It also helps that he's hot!" she whispered. I slipped off the couch and started laughing. I laughed so hard that my sides hurt.

"Oh God that was so funny!" I sigh and look at her. She looked mad ,but playfully mad. "Oh so you think that Taylor Lautner is hotter?!" she asked. I laughed harder. "Are you high?" she asked and I sobered over. "Naw. I think the hottest one of all is Boo Boo Stewart!" I sigh dreamily as I imagine him. He had a very sexy face and a very nice body. _Not as nice as Seth's!_A tiny voice said in the back of my head. I shook my head. Ever since the beach thing I couldn't help ,but have my thought go to Seth' body. The boy had a freakin six pack and well define arms......and he had the perfect personality ,too.

_But he's my best friend! No more thoughts about his body! _I shout in my head. "So what has you miles away?" Kim asked looking at me.

I look away and say a quick 'nothing'. She smile and stands up. "Oh I know that look!! Who is he?" she asked and I sigh "Um..nobody?" I tried to sound firm ,but something about Kim wouldn't let me. Seth had that power over me ,too.

"I know! It's Seth! Of course I noticed how you couldn't keep your eyes off of him on the beach!" she sang. I glared "Nope." I say and blushed....God I hated blushing.

"No! His my best friend and it won't be right to like him that way! And anyway I wasn't looking at Seth I was looking at Jared! His huge ,dude." I said trying to change the subject. She didn't budge.

"Yes it would be right to like him that way. The best friends always end up together." she said. I blinked "I've only known him for two weeks!" I said.

Kim nodded "I knew Jared for a whole five days and I was already in love with him." she said like that solved everything. I sighed and looked at the floor. "I want to just not worry about it until the right times comes." I say and walk to the kitchen -Kim follows.

"And the right time is?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice I smiled. "When he makes the first move -which will be never cause we are best friends." I mumble and grab a coke I had bought yesterday. Kim sighed and dropped to the floor behind the counter. "I hate fifteen year old drama!" she said.

I laughed and Seth walked in from the back door. He smiles brightly when he sees me and I wave. "Sup Sethie?" I asked in a teasing voice. Kim smiles hugely. "Nothin' I thought you were having Kim over." he say and sits on the table. I notice that he only has on cut short. I try very hard not to look at his body.

"I was but she went to her house. Something about romance." I say easily and lean onto the counter next to Kim. Seth looks confused ,but shrugged it off. "I guess. She always had an over romanced mind." he mumbled and I laugh. Kim gets hold of my leg and pulls me down. I go straight down and almost hit my chin on the edge of the counter. Seth instantly was in front of us. I was laying on my back facing up.

"Sony- Kim?" he looked very confused. Kim started laughing really hard and I let a chuckle escape my lips. Seth helped me get up then Kim. "I thought Kim left." Seth said looking at me.

"Sorry I thought it would be funny. My bad." I mumble looking down. Seth put his hand under my chin and lefts my head. "Hey don't be. I would have laughed too ,but I thought you got hurt." he said and I smiled. Kim looked at me and had a smug smile on her face. I stick my tongue out at her. Paul came in and I glared at him. Seth let my face go and I walked next to Kim.

Paul smirked at me and I growled quietly. I hated him so much. "Sonya." he greeted and I smirked "Asshole." I greeted back. He snorted and both Kim and Seth gave me a confused look.

"You'll still with that?" he asked. I glared and walked out of the of the kitchen and into the living room. Kim followed me with a quick sigh.

"Why don't you like Paul?" Seth asked me when he entered the living room. I sat down on the sofa with my arms crossed my chest. Kim looked at me and nodded in agreement with Seth.

"Why? Cause stupid asshole ate my cookies and didn't even say a sorry." I mumbled. Yup I hated it when people stole my cookies.

* * *

** PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Soccer Game

**Thanks for the review!!**

* * *

**(Seth point of view) **

"Time to wake up! Seth wake up! Time to wakie wakie!" I heard Sonya's voice so I turned around to face the direction her voice was coming from. "Good morning." I whispered. "Nope. It's noon. I thought it was time to wake you up. Come on Seth!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling. I laughed and stood up while stretching. Sonya took a step back and rolled her eyes.

I smiled "What's up?" I asked and Sonya grinned at me "I thought since it's a nice day we could play some soccer with the guys." she said.

"Which guys?" I asked and she sighed "I told Leah about my plans and she said the guys wanted to play soccer for a while. So I said we should all play together. So now some guys are gonna play." she said and I looked outside my window. It was raining very hard. "Nice day to play soccer?" I asked raising an eye brow. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Back home we used to play in the heat ,cold ,rain and even when we were in a flood!"- then I look came into her eyes- "But if you're not up for it. You can be my teams cheerleader!" she said with smirk. Leah came into my room and smiled at Sonya.

"Ready to go?" she asked and Sonya nodded I quickly said yes and found a t shirt and shorts to change into. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed quickly. When I went down stairs Sonya handed me a taco wrapped in a napkin. We went into Leah's car and went off to the soccer field. I ate my taco fast.

When we got to the soccer field I saw almost everyone there: Paul ,Quil Embry Jacob Rachel Jared Kim CiCi Collin Brady even Sam and Emily. The guys were all standing near the cars with the girls inside the cars. The guys tried to look tough by standing in the rain all cool and stuff. Leah and Sonya chuckled and whispered something about 'idiots'. We found a parking lot and quickly got out of the car. It was raining hard and I really didn't want to play ,but I also really didn't want to look like a wimp in front of everyone.

We ran to were everyone was and said quick hello. This was the first time everybody got together like this in a long while. Paul smirked at Sonya and Rachel smacked the back of his head. I stifled a laugh. "Okay who are the team captains?" Jacob shouted.

"Me!" Leah said "And Sonya!" Everyone nodded and Sonya groaned. Rachel got out of the car and went next to the captains. "Okay Rock paper siccors to choose who goes first." Rachel said. The captains played and Leah won.

"Okay I pick Jacob!" she said and he ran right next to her.

Sonya looked at everyone and said "I choose Jared!" My face fell a bit ,but then she caught my eye and winked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I get Quil!" Leah said. He laughed and went to stand by her "I know you want me Leah but I'm taken." he said and everyone laughed.

"I pick Seth." Sonya said and I went to stand by her.

"I choose Emily!" Leah picked.

"Embry I choose you!" Sonya said like Ash in that cool cartoon. The teams were decided ;Leah's team was Jacob Quil Emily CiCi and Collin. Sonya's team was me Jared Kim Sam Paul. Rachel and Embry were playing the refs. We started game planing.

"Okay Sam. You're goalie. Jared and Paul protect left field. Kim and I will get Right field and Seth you are gonna have middle field. Try to take the ball as much as possible and freak them out as much as possible too. Okay? Brake!" Sonya said and we all clapped our hands. We went to our places in slow motion along with Leah's team.

We were glaring at each other and I even heard Paul pop his neck. Jacob and Leah were in center while Quil was goalie. CiCi and Emily were right field and Collin was left. Rachel placed the ball in the middle and let out a whistle. "Let the game began!" she yelled and Jacob kicked the ball to Leah.

She began to dribble the ball down the field ,but I ran up to meet her a long with Jared. I went in for a sweep ,but she tricked me and kick the ball into the air towards Jacob. She smiled smugly at me. Sonya was with Jacob and stole the ball without breaking a sweat. I laughed and ran to help.

Jared and Paul were helping Sonya. I went ahead but then Sonya passed to Jared and Emily stole the ball. I panicked "Get her!" I yelled towards Kim and surprisingly she did. The ball went into the air and went all the way to half field. Jared headed it but CiCi pushed him away before he could kick it and passed towards Paul.

He began to dribble and then passed towards Sonya. She kicked it into the air and Jared jumped up and headed it into the goal. I jumped up with a quick cheer. Jared smiled hugely and Sonya - along with Kim- did that funny dance they had done at the beach. I laughed along with everyone else.

Quil kicked the ball into the air and we all started playing again. It was raining really hard and most of us were covered in mud. I had a hard time believing that Sonya could keep up with Leah. Leah was fast even in her human form. Leah went for a goal ,but Sam caught it and kicked it into the air.

I ran for it as did Jacob. I glared at him and jumped into the air and kicked the ball before he knew what happened. I heard some people whistle ,but I just smiled. Jacob growled quietly and ran for the ball. Sonya got it and quickly shot. Quil grabbed the ball and threw it to CiCi. She stopped it but Rachel whistled. "Out of bounce throw in!" she yelled and I went to throw it in. Everyone got a spot and they were covered....all but Sonya.

I was breathing hard and then I got the ball with both hands and stepped back a few feet. I wanted to impress Sonya so I did a front flip ,landed strongly on both leg and threw the ball with a lot of force. I looked at Sonya and saw her gasp then she got the ball. I smirked and blushed a bit. It rained even harder ; soon we will have to stop. We scored again thanks to Paul.

"Thirty seconds left!" Rachel yelled. Right now the score was Leah's team four Sonya's team five. Jared had the ball and was making it down the field with no problems. He passed to me ,but Leah took it. She ran down the field with Sonya on her tail. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!" Rachel yelled as Sonya stole the ball ;now Leah and Sonya were in battle. We all were just watching them. "Four! Three! Two! ONE!! END OF GAME!" Rachel yelled and they both stopped.

"Sonya's team wins!" Rachel said and we all whooped. I ran to Sonya and picked her up. I swirled her around and laughed "We won!" I said with glee filled voice. Sonya nodded and hugged me. I put her down and Kim with her started doings a funny victory dance. We all started laughing even Leah laughed.

* * *

We got home five and were tired as hell. Why? Simple Leah made us walk all the way home cause she didn't want her car muddy even though she was able to drive it. Why? Cause she owns it.

So now Sonya and I are walking home in the rain looking as if we went into battle. Which we technically did. "That was so much fun!" I said and she nodded in agreement

"Yeah! Next time we should so have Embry play though!" she said and I nodded.

"He's really good at goalie." I said and she smiled. "So wanna do something tonight?" I asked a bit shy. She blushed and pundered it for a bit. I repeated the words in my head and then got what she might have thought it was I was asking. I blushed and stuttered "L-l-like friends I mean!" I said and she smiled at me...Wait did her face fall a bit?

"Of course ,Seth!" she said with a bright smile! I grinned and threw my arm around her shoulder. She seemed okay with it so I left it there. We walked home in silence then on. Leah's car was on the driveway. I glared at her then heard her shower go off. That meant she was already showered. I smirked that you wolf hearing!

"Hey Sonya. Wanna piss off Leah?" I whispered and her face brighten up. "NO duh ,partner!" she said.

"Okay when we go inside we find her and give her the biggest hug ever! While shouting 'Leah we missed you!'" I said and she grinned evily. We walk quietly into the house and find Leah in the kitchen. She was looking for something when I yelled "Leah!" she stood up quickly in her clean clothes. Her eyes grew wide and then we both -Sonya and I- jumped Leah. We hugged her and she started yelling. I laughed and after a while we let her go.

"Seth and Sonya! I swear I'm going to murder you two!" Leah yelled. We both started laughing. "Seth!" Sonya said laughing "I think we are doing very well at making her mad!" I nodded and watched Leah fume. Her control got a whole lot better then when before she imprinted Jacob. She used to just LOOK at someone and explode!

Sonya then turned around and went to take a shower. I went to go get my clothes ready. When the bathroom door opened I walked outside my room and almost ran over Sonya. She almost fell but I caught her waist just in time. I froze along with her.

We stared into each other eyes. She pick her head up and was closer to my face. I felt my breath catch as did her's. "Seth." she whispered and leaned closer to my face.......

* * *

**Okay so what do ya think?! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	9. What are you doing here?

**Thanks for the review!!**

* * *

**(Sonya's point of view)**

His face was so close to mine that I felt his breath fan my face. I moved closer to his face slowly. His breath caught as did mine. My heart started pumping so hard I was scared that it would fly out of my chest. He seemed to have been going though the same thing as me. "Seth." I whispered unsure what took over me. I moved closer towards him. His eyes got wide and his breathing hitched. Our faces were now an inch away from each other.

"Sonya." someone called from down stairs I froze and so did Seth. I knew that voice from anywhere. Seth unwrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed and looked at Seth. He seemed to be listening to something. "SONYA I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO CALL YOUR ASS ONE MORE TIME I'MA GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!" the voice yelled.

"Whose that?" Seth whispered and I sighed even deeper.

"That my friend is a girl that made all the football players cry in front of the school." I mumbled and he looked confused. I smiled "Go shower and then you get to meet my friend Jenny." I said laughing. Then I heard more feet moving. It sounded more then just one person. Seth went to go shower and I ran down stairs. I gasped at the sight that I saw.

Jenny ,Brenda ,and Jazz were all in the living room talking with Leah. What the hell were they doing here? Then I saw Leah with a smirk on her face. "Hey guys" I mumbled and they came rushing to me. Brenda and Jazz hugged me while Jenny glared at me.

Leah saw me under all my friends and yelled. "I went though your phone and invited them to hang out with you for two days. Since you seemed to miss them SO much." she said with a smirk in her voice. I glared at her.

Then I heard Seth's footsteps coming down. I looked up to see he was shirtless and had a towel around his neck. He smiled at me once he slipped a whit shirt on. I grinned back until I noticed that everyone was looking at me funny. Then everyone looked to where I was looking at. Jazzy let a gasp out near my ear. Brenda let me go and was standing there just looking at him. Miranda smiled at him -friendly. She already had a boyfriend and she was always loyal to him.

"Hey Seth." I said and untangled myself from Jazz. "Everyone. This is Seth." I said with a smile on my face. Seth waved shyly at everyone. Brenda ran to him. She was very tiny with her straight black hair in her face ,covering one eye. Jazz was tall and a bit more muscular with short hair. Then their was Jenny. She looked a lot like me. Long dark brown hair but she was a bit shorter then me.

"Hey , I'm Brenda." she said with a huge smile her face. Seth smiled at her "Hello." was all he said.

Miranda waved at him "I'm Miranda. Sonya's GBF." she said with a smile. Seth got a confused look on his face."GBF stands for Girl Best Friend. Or Guy Best Friend. Which ever." she explained. Seth smiled and looked at me.

"Am I your GBF?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

" 'Ello I'm Jenny the one and lonely awesome chick." she said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't flirting with him just being herself. Seth smiled at her. Leah sighed and got up. "So Seth want to help this ladies with their bags. They're going to stay in Sonya's room." she said.

Seth nodded and I followed him to the bag pile that was at the door. I could tell whose bag was whose. The orange Longhorn bag belong to Jenny. She was the teams biggest fan. The light purple one was Miranda's cause she loved purple. Then the black one was Jazz's. She loved the color.

Seth picked up the Longhorn one and the Black one. I got the purple one. We went upstairs with the girls following us. When we showed them the room Seth and I slipped away.

"Your friends are weird." he mumbled as we walked downstairs.

I laughed "Tell me about it." I whispered. He grinned at me and we went into the kitchen. Leah was sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereals in hand.

"So you left your friends alone already?" she asked. and I nodded while sticking my tongue at her. Seth laughed and I heard all the girls voices from upstairs. They all ran down to where I was and I noticed a look in Jenny's eyes. I panicked that was the same look she gave the football players.

"Sonya Lopez You die today!" she yelled and ran for me. I panicked and ran behind Seth. "What did I do!" I yelled trying very hard not to get catch by her. "You're here and not with us even though you haven't seen us for ages." she said still trying to get me.

"SETH!" I yelled and he laughed. I ran to the front door and just was about to open it when the door swung open. I froze and saw Paul ,Rachel ,Kim ,and Jared standing there. "H-hi guys." I said and then turned to see Jenny. I got Jared and hide behind him. "Whats going on?!" Kim asked when she saw Jenny.

"Hello I'm Jenny. I'm Sonya's friend from Texas. I'm here to kick her ass." Jenny said and shook hands with Kim. Kim laughed and nodded. Then she looked at Jared and made a gesture for him to move and he did. "traitor!" I yelled and ran to the kitchen. I ran right into Seth's chest. He caught me again and helped me up.

"That's number two." he whispered in my ear. "Wanna go for number three?" he asked and I smirked.

"No ,cause you might think you'll get lucky." I said and he laughed. I looked at everyone and saw they were all looking at us. Seth's face got red and I just grinned. "So what are you guys doing here?" Leah asked.

"Rachel wanted to come and see if you guys wanted to watch a movie." Paul shrugged as he said this. "And Kim tagged along. So we men came ,too" Jared said with a grin. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sure! Come on ,Sonya we'll make the popcorn and everyone else get comfy while Leah picks the movie out." Seth said with a smile. I nodded and we went to make to pop corn. Then went into the living room.

Jared and Kim were on the sofa along with Miranda and Jazz. Paul and Rachel were on the love-seat. Leah and Jenny were on chairs from the living room. Seth and I passed the popcorn and sat on the floor next to each other. The movie started apparently we were watching Titanic. I heard almost everyone start crying when Jack was going under. I think I even heard Leah sniffle. Then I saw Seth move his hand over his face.

Aw he's sensitive. Cute. Then the boat came and saved Rose. I sighed when she became an old lady again. When the movie was over I looked around and noticed that almost all the girls were asleep. Jazz and Miranda had already gone up. Jenny was asleep on the couch. Kim and Rachel were also asleep. Paul cared Rachel out of the house and so did Jared.

Seth carried Leah to her room and then Jenny. I walked behind him. "Night Seth." I whispered as he stepped out of my room.

"Sweet dreams ,Sonya." he whispered and quickly pecked my forehead. "Best Friends?" he asked. I smiled "No GBFs." I answered and he grinned. I smiled back and closed the door.

Yeah GBFs Seth." I though and looked for a place to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Do you trust me?

**Thanks for the review!! **

**Also I was reading my last chapter and just wanted to clear something up. The friends that came were Miranda ,Jazz and Jenny. I'm sorry if there was confusion about Brenda. I was going to put her in ,but not anymore. I'm sorry!**

* * *

**(Seth's point of view)**

"Jenny throw the ball!" I yelled at the girl. We were in the back yard playing football. Sonya ,Jazz ,Jenny ,Jacob ,Leah ,Jared ,Brady ,Collin ,Sam and I were playing. While Miranda Kim and Emily were on the side lines watching us play. Today was rear sunny day in La Push. Jenny ,Jared ,Brady Leah ,and I were in a team. While Jacob ,Collin ,Jazz ,Sam ,and Sonya were in the other team.

Jenny threw the ball with unneeded force. I caught it and started running for a touch down ,but then I heard heavy breathing following me. I turned slightly around and saw Sonya following me. My eyes widen when she jumped on my back. I still was running on both legs. She was hanging on my back like a little monkey. Everyone started laughing really hard.

"Jacob help me!!" Sonya yelled. She was so close to laughing. Jacob was too busy laughing at Sonya to do anything. When I got pass the touch down line I threw the ball on the floor and started to dance. Sonya fell on the floor with a humph sound. I looked down and smiled at her. She smiled at me while standing up. "Good game ,Seth!" she said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey you aren't supposed to be hugging the enemy!" Jazz and Jacob yelled at the same time. Sonya pulled away from me and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah? Well you guys didn't help me bring Seth down! Now did you?! You guys were too busy laughing at me!" Sonya said with a evil look on her face. Jacob stuck is tongue out and Jazz just laughed at Sonya.

"I'ma gonna go and jump on Jared now!" Sonya said and ran towards him. Jared's eyes got wide and started running away from Sonya. Kim stood up and started running after him ,too. Everyone started laughing at Jared.

"Why do I always get stuck with the crazy girls." Jared yelled. Kim grabbed his arm and Sonya stopped running. She watch how Jared picked Kim up and spun her around. Kim started giggling and Jared kissed her. I saw Sonya sigh and turn towards me. She had a shocked look on her eyes when she saw that I was looking at her. She smiled at me and started walking towards me.

I smiled at her. _Why did she get that look on her face? Does she want what Jared and Kim have? Or am I reading into it too much?_ I saw that everyone started to talk into their own groups. Leah was talking to Jacob and Jazz and Miranda. Jazz Jenny and Collin and Brady were talking to each other. It sorta looked like they were flirting at each other. And everyone else was talking to each others.

Sonya walked next to me and said "So next time I'll try to put some more weight into it." I laughed quietly.

"Good luck with that." I mumbled. I sat down on the grass and she sat next to me. She pulled her knees up and put her elbows on her knees. I crossed my legs and put my head on her shoulder.

"What now?" Sonya asked. She was always up for anything. Today Jenny thought it would be a good idea to play football. So we did and she was a tough girl.....bit scary though. I thought about it for awhile.

"Cliff diving?" I asked and I saw Jared and Jacob's head go up. I smiled at them. Sonya looked excited.

"Hell yeah!" she said with a huge grin. "Where?"

I shrugged and and stood up. "Okay! Listen up people!" I yelled and everyone head went up. "We are going cliff diving! Anyone want to come please go get a change of clothes and meet me at First Beach ,please!" I yelled.

"We're coming." Jared said -pointing at Kim Brady and Collin. I nodded and everyone left. Jazz ,Jenny and Miranda ran inside the house. Sonya got up slowly and followed Leah into the house. I walk into the house and got my swimming trunks. When I got out of my room with a change of clothes in hand Sonya was waiting leaning on the stair rails ; she was wearing a huge shirt and shorts that go to her knee. Jazz was next to her with a one piece on and shorts.

"Give me your clothes." Sonya said picking up a purple backpack that looked already full. I handed her my clothes and she tucked them in the backpack. Then she zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. "Now let's go!" she said with a fist in the air. I laughed as did Jazz. Miranda ,Jenny and Leah were waiting on the bottom. We all went into Leah's car and drove to the beach.

Everyone were waiting for us at the beach already. We walked up the cliff and immediately Collin and Brady jumped off. Miranda and Jazz gasped at how they did it without much hesitation. Then Kim was pecking at the edge -looking some what scared- and Jacob grabbed her and jumped off. Kim yelled and Jared jump right after them. I started laughing at Kim's face. Leah and Miranda jumped off together. Jazz had a hard time jumping until Jenny pushed her off.

"That isn't nice!" Sonya said before pushing Jenny off. "SONYA!!!" she yelled. I laughed until I saw Sonya looking over the edge a bit uneasy look crossing her face. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think I up for this." she said. I smiled softly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked softly. Sonya looked at me nodding. I then count to three and we fall. She let out a scream until we hit the water. She never let go of my hand and I smiled at the fact. Then I felt a tugging on my hand. I looked down and saw that Sonya was trying to scream. I looked passed her and saw something white pulling on her leg and it was taking us down....

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. How are you?

**Thanks for the reviews!! You make me so happy!**

**

* * *

**(Sonya's point of view)

Something very cold was grabbing my leg. It wouldn't let me go and was pulling me down. And what was worst was that Seth was being pulled down with me. I tried to let go of his hand ,but he had a strong grip on my hand. I was trying to scream ,but the water was filling my lungs. I stopped and tried to save the air I had left.

I looked at Seth with pleading eyes _Let me go Seth!_I thought. I knew it wasn't something like seaweed that was pulling me down ;it was something alive and breathing. Seth was pulling me up with all his might ,but he wasn't strong enough and I could tell that his oxygen hold was coming close to the end.

Soon he was going to have to go back up and get air or faint. And soon I will faint and I already felt the darkness -that came with fainting-slipping into my brain. I looked down for a split second to see red fire hair and a long elegant arm. I started kicking. Hitting the thing right in the hair. I saw it look up and almost let my breath out......red eyes. I started kicking harder putting all fifteen years of running ,sport and kickboxing behind my kicks.

It seemed to work because the grip was loosening on my ankle. I used both my hands to grab Seth's hand and kicked the thing one more time -full force- and it let me go. I looked at Seth ,smiled and then fainted.

I heard very faintly someone yelling "Don't die on me little demon!". I think it was Paul's voice ,even though he wasn't there when all this was happening. I then felt something hitting my chest then air being rushed into my mouth. I gasped as I felt the water going up my throat and out my mouth. I started throwing up and found taking a simple breath was very hard work. I coughed up some more water then lay back down.

"Little demon!" Paul's voice yelled and I felt strong warm arms around me. I gasped and I heard Leah yell "Paul let her go! Jacob needs to do some more CPR on her." The arms pulled away and laid me down. The hands came back and started pressing my chest again. I was amazed to feel water coming up my throat. I threw that up ,too. I felt dizzy and sat up.

"I'm good!" I gasped and tried very hard not to let the world move a again. I looked around very dazed and saw Seth looking at me with a concern in his big brown eyes. I smiled sleepily at him and then felt the arms back again.

"Damn little demon! You scared the hell out of me! I was so worried about you! But I knew that you wouldn't die! You have too much to live for to much torment put me through!!" Paul said and I was a bit shocked, I thought he hated me ,too....aw Paul does care!!

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughed. "S-s-s-Seth." I mumbled quietly. Quickly he was by my side.

"Yeah?" Seth asked ,quietly. Like he was scared that I would break if he spoke to loud.

I smiled at him "T-t-t-t-thank-k you f-f-f-f-or not-t-t-t g-g-giving up on me-e-e." I whispered. I felt ashamed because I almost gave up so easily. Seth grinned at me and hugged me very closely.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just happy you are okay." he said. I grinned and shivered. Miranda and Jazz kept whipping their faces with the back of their hands. Jenny had the 'Im not going to cry' face. She saw me looking at her and smiled.

"I was about to start kicking your ass." she said. I smiled at her and she glared at me.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked.

"M-my throat h-hurts l-l-like hell." I mumbled. Seth laughed and hugged me.

"That's normal." Leah said with a grin. Jacob nodded.

"All the cold salt water is bad for your throat." Jared said. Miranda ,Jazz and Kim came and hugged me. Seth pulled away and smiled at me.

"OMG Sonya! I thought you were goner! I was so scared!" Kim said. Miranda and Jazz were quiet. I grinned.

"G-gonna take more then w-water to take me down." I said everyone laughed quietly and I snuggled closer to Seth. He was so warm. I felt my eyes start closing. "I-I'm sleepy. Later-ers." I mumbled and started to fall asleep.

"Can she go to sleep?" I heard Seth's voice. Someone must have nodded cause I didn't hear anybody answer. I was out cold fast.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I could see it from my room's window. I sighed and noticed that my throat didn't hurt much I also noticed that my bed was MUCH warmer then it usually was when I slept in it by myself. I also felt a strong arm around my stomach. I also felt warm breath near my ear. I turned very slightly and saw Seth's face. I gasped quietly he looked so much younger and more peaceful. I turned back and snuggled closer to him. His arm tighten around me and I closed my eyes. _Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for Seth and I to date......_

Seth stirred and I was turned around. I looked right into Seth's huge brown eyes. "Hey." I whispered. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat or two.

"Hey. How do you feel?" he whispered back.

I sighed "Would everyone stop asking me that? You were there too. Are YOU okay?" I whispered. He shrugged and smiled at me.

"I'm fine. We're just worried about you cause you were the one who fainted." he said and pulled his head away a bit. I noticed and thought maybe my breath stunck or something. He closed his eyes a bit and tried to look away from me. I frowned

"What's wrong ,Seth?" I whispered and he frowned. I reached over and pulled his face to look at me. I don't know what happened ,but all of a sudden Seth's face was VERY close to mine. I felt my eyes widen.

"Sonya." Seth whispered and then pressed his lips to mine.........and the world melted away

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Kissing and games

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**I have no explanation what drove me to kissing her. I had none and at the moment it seemed that I didn't need one. Her lips looked just too kissable and I lost control. The moment my lips touched hers a shock went thought my body and I instantly got her waist and pulled her closer. And the thing that drove me crazy was that she was kissing me back just as eagerly as I was kissing her. Her hands went to the back of my neck and she pulled me closer to her. I put my hands in her hair and pulled her face closer to mine.

She turned and was on her back ,but she didn't let go of my neck so I was on top of her. I kept kissing her and we kissed for a while then I pulled back and made enough room so that both of us could breath. We were both gasping for air. She seemed some what dazed and I smiled at the fact that I made her breathless. I lowered my head and kissed her softly. The kiss was slow ,sweet ,and a bit lazy. A 'mmm' sound came from Sonya and I smiled. I pulled back and grinned at her.

She smiled at me and whispered "What was that for?" I shrugged and whispered back

"Did you like it?" I was a bit shy because this was my first kiss and well............yeah I don't know if I'm a good kisser. Sonya laughed quietly and pulled my face down a bit more.

"I don't know. Maybe you can show me again." she whispered and kissed me again. I kissed her back ; she slowly pushed my face away a bit and I pulled my head back.

"Yes very much. Now were does that leave us?" she whispered and looked straight into my eyes.

"That is up to you. If you want to go out with me or just forget this all happened." I whispered trying very hard to keep on my whatever-you-choose-is-fine-with-me mask. She looked at me closely and I soon lost the mask and showed how much I wanted her to go out with me. Her sleepy eyes widen in happiness.

"There! Now that I can read your emotions and see what you want I'll make my choice. And that is yes I will love to go out with you." she said and smiled widely. I smiled also and kissed her again.

"Oh thank God!!" I whispered after I pulled away. She smiled at me then moved a bit under me. I turned bright red when I noticed that I was on top of her. "Uhhh I-I'"-she cut my sorry with kissing me. We started making out again and then I pulled back. "We should go down stairs. Before someone comes up and sees us like this." I muttered and she blushed. We both moved off the bed and walked down stairs hand in hand.

Leah was on the love-seat with her legs on Jacob's laps. Jazz Miranda and Jenny were on the couch sitting next to each other. They were all smiling and playing a game Leah and I made up when we were younger. It called What Ya Think of. It was when a person said a word you said the first thing that came to your mind. It was a fun game and kinda embarrassing cause some words brought other things to mind and you had to blurt it out.

Everyone saw us and smiled at us. "Wanna play with us?" Leah asked I nodded and sat down on the floor with Sonya on my right. She looked at me with a question mark on her face.

"Say the first thing that came to mind when someone says a word. Just watch and you'll catch on." I said with a smile. She nodded and we waited for them to start.

Miranda smiled "Okay my turn! Ummm, Chocolate."

"Tacos." Jenny said.

"Strawberries." Jazz said.

"Vanilla!" Leah said.

"Shakes." Jacob said.

"Pancakes!" I said.

"Muffins." Sonya said.

"I'm next! Heat." Leah said with a smirk.

"Kitchen." Miranda said.

"Kissing." I said with a sly smile on my face. I saw the blush crawl on Sonya's cheek.

"Leah." Jacob said and Leah giggled.

"Chocolate." Leah said.

"S'mores!" Jazz said.

"Football." Jenny said.

"Texas." Sonya said.

"I'ma next!!" I said "Rain."

"La Push." Leah and Jacob said at the same time.

"Ditto!" Miranda and Jazz said together ,also.

"Brandon." Jenny said with a dreamily sigh. I was confused but Sonya started laughing.

"Hot Coco." Sonya said after a while.

"I wanna go next." Leah said. "Ice Cream."

"Chick flicks!" Jacob said.

"Break ups." Miranda said.

"Willy Wanka" Jazz said.

"French Fries!" Sonya said with a smile.

"Fudge!" Jenny said with a hungry look on her eyes.

"Okay my turn!" Jacob said. "Seth."

"Idiot." Leah said quickly. I glared at her.

"weird stalker guy. No offence Sethie." Jazz said. I shrugged.

"Cry baby." Jenny said. I gasped.

"She means there was this guy in her class that you would just look at him ugly and he would start crying. So you know who was his best friend that year." Jazz said.

"I think a freakin' hot dude!" I said with a smile. Sonya coughed to hide a laugh.

"I think of a tall guy with funny hair" Sonya said with a laugh. I sighed and reached to her and rubbed her head. She laughed and got out of my reach.

"So you guys are feeling better?" Jacob asked with a smile. I nodded and so did Sonya. "Yeah we can see it." he said.

Leah snorted and whispered something in Jacob's ear. Sonya and her Friends couldn't hear ,but I heard her whisper 'Yeah better then ever.' in a sarcastic voice. I glared at her and she laugh at me. Jacob laughed ,too and then Sonya stood up with a blush on her cheek. She seemed guilty and mad. Jenny and Jazz were laughing and Miranda looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sonya turned her gaze to me and blush went more onto her face. I got a very confused look on mine.

"Seth and Sonya are going out!!" Jenny yelled laughing.

"And?" Miranda said and the same time Leah said "What?!" I looked at Sonya and she looked at if she wanted to punch Jenny. Not a good idea.

She turned to me and smiled with a shrugged. "Yeah we are so?" I asked grabbing Sonya's hand and pulling her to my side. Jacob smiled and Leah stood up.

"Now listen. Since you two are going out there are some ground rules. First you WILL sleep in diffrent rooms." Leah said. I looked at Sonya and smiled. She nodded and we both said at the same time.

"Yes ,Mom"

* * *

**They are now going out! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I've been sick lately. VERY sick so sorry it took me awhile to write.**


	13. Good Night

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**(Sonya's POINT OF VIEW)

So the next day my friends left and I was sad to see them go. But they promised to come visit me when they could. Which meant I won't see them till about a year. Leah and Jacob were over at Jacob's house. So Seth and I were in the house by ourselves. I was snuggled next to Seth watching a movie that I wasn't really paying any attention to. I was to busy thinking about how little different did it feel from when we were just friends to now being a couple. I never had a boyfriend so I didn't know how to act so I did what I knew how to do -I acted like myself.

When the movie was over he kissed me softly on the lips. Even in short little kisses like this my heart would beat faster and I would feel my face heat a bit even though it wasn't strong enough to show. I smiled and tried to get up. Seth wouldn't let me go. It felt so natural to just be like this was him. Not awkward or shyie -not a word ,but I made it up- just natural.

"So I think we can get Leah's car and drive to Seattle and hang out there. You know shopping and stuff." Seth said. I hated shopping. But none the less I nodded my head and we got ready. I quickly slipped on dark jeans and a red shirt. I put on the red flats Leah bought me. I walked out and saw Seth waiting for me at the stairs. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Let's go." I said and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me and we started walking to the car. He slipped into the driver seat of the car after he opened my door and closed it for me like a gentlemen.

"That is very old-fashion of you." I said in a teasing voice. He chuckled and shook his head. We drove in silence till we got to the parking lot of the mall.

When we parked he quickly got out and ran to my side of the car. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. It was raining really hard. I laughed as the Seth opened the glass door to the mall and I almost fell down. Seth quickly got my arm and kept me up. I pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around my waist. I looked around and was amazed at how many people were in here.

I never knew there was more then ten teenagers in this part of the state. Seth got my hand and said "So where do you wanna go first?" I shrugged so we walked around and just talking when a girl walked in front of us with two other girls flanking her. I heard Seth groan quietly when he saw who it was.

The girls all were dressed very slutty and let me tell you what the hell was up with their faces?

"Hi ,babe." the girl said. She was the leader. She had short blond hair -dyed- and fake green eyes. The other girls behind her look the same like her only they had blue eyes. And they all were wearing PINK. Short ass pink skirt and a pink tank top that only covered their boobs- they looked fake ,too.

"I'm not your babe." Seth said. I felt Seth's arm tighten around me.

She laughed and it sounded like a cat with a stick down it's throat. "Don't lie ,babe. You know you want me." she said.I frowned.

"Hi I'm Sonya Lopez. Nice to meet the fake bitc-I mean you." I said with a sweet smile on my face. She turned to me and looked as if she just noticed me.

"Who is this hocker?" she asked and I gasped.

"She isn't a hooker." Seth said in a deadly growl. Fake Bitch laughed and I felt a shiver go down Seth back.

"Okay I had enough of this shit!" I said standing in front of Seth. "One: I'm not hooker ,fake ass. Two: Seth isn't YOUR babe. Three: What the hell is up with that fake ass wanna be Paris Hilton look you're going for? Damn I've seen a lot of fake people ,but I've never seen someone as fake as you!" She gasped.

"Do you know who I am?" she said and I started laughing.

"I would say the school's walking STD." I said and Seth started laughing. She huffed and snapped her finger

"I can make your high school life a living hell. So I would watch it if I were you." she said. I giggled

"And I can make you fall on your fake ass so hard Daddy won't be able to fix it." I whispered with a grin. I wasn't the jealous type I just didn't like the vibes I was getting from Seth. She huffed and walked away. I started laughing as soon as she turned around.

"Wow you're good at that." Seth said re-wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I frowned and looked up at him "Who is she?" I asked.

I saw him roll his eyes "Just a girl who has a major crush on me since she saw me on the first day of seventh grade. I told her nicely that I didn't like her ,but she is....well the same way she was now." he said. I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked some more around and I felt my stomach growl. I laughed and took Seth's arm off of me. I walked to a slushy stand and ordered two blue raspberry sloshes and handed Seth one. He pulled his wallet out quickly and before I could even say a word paid for them. He smiled at me as he pulled me away from the line.

"I was going to pay for them." I said glaring at him.

"Key word 'was'. I paid for them cause that was how I was raised. Mama didn't raise no fool." he said. I shrugged and walked away from him. He grabbed my hand and held it. We walked around for a bit then decided to go home. When we got home Leah was waiting for us with her hands on her hips.

"Oh shit." I whispered at the same time as Seth did. We parked in the drive way and VERY slowly got out of the car. We walked into the house with our heads down and not looking up.

"In the living room." Leah said with scowl so deep it could be the Grand Canyon. Seth and I sat down on the sofa with Leah in front of us. Seth grabbed my hand as if he was scared of what might happen. "Whose idea was it?" Leah said and at the same time Seth and I said 'mine.' Leah groaned. "Now listen up and listen up good you. I know you guys are a couple ,but this ain't gonna fly."

"Ain't isn't a word ,Leah." I said. I sadly tried to brighten up the mood.

"Shut up ,Sonya." Leah said. I fell back with a pout. "So I'll ask just ONE more time. Whose idea was it?" I sighed

"Fine it was my idea. You happy now?" Seth asked looking at her with a frown.

"Yes very." Leah said and made us clean the kitchen. I think Jacob couldn't be able to use the kitchen anymore. When we were done Seth and I went up stairs. I walked into my room and turned to Seth. "Night Seth." I said and he smiled.

"Good night ,Sonya. Sweet dreams." he whispered and kissed me. Wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepned the kiss and wrapped his arms wround my waist. God can this boy kiss! My head is already spinning.

"Ew! Something I didn't want to see! My baby brother making out in the hallway!!" Leah's voice cried. Seth pulled away and I did too. I felt the heat go up my cheek. Leah was standing there in front of us with narrow eyes. "If you are gonna say good night. Just say it! Don't go and kiss each other like you guys ain't going to see each other again!!" Leah said.

"You're one to talk. Don't think I can't hear you and Jacob say good bye or night!" Seth said and I saw the heat go up Leah's neck. I laughed and hugged Seth. I let him go quickly and said "Good night guys." Then shut my door close with Leah and Seth glaring at each other. I changed into my clothes and went into my bed. I smiled and closed my eyes -only to dream of Seth.

* * *

**So what do you think?! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. First Day Of School

**Thanks for the review!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**(Seth Point Of View!)

_Damn it! Why did Leah do that!? Ugh......_I quickly took my shirt off and grabbed my leather string and wrapped it around my ankle. I jumped out of my window and quickly made my way to the forest. I took my shorts off and wrapped them to my ankle with my lather string. Transforming in one jump -I ran to were I knew the outer line was. Tonight I had to run the outer line with Embry while Quil and Jared ran the inner lines.

_Hey Seth been awhile since you've been out here with the big boys._(Embry) I rolled my eyes.

_Leave the kid alone ,Embry. You started out the same way._(Jared) Quil sighed.

_Yeah ,but Seth is a big boy. He should be out here with us as much as we are._(Embry)

_Whats wrong with him?_(me)

_Got in a fight with CiCi and is now -and excuse the pun- sleeping in the dog house._(Quil) I laughed along with Jared.

_Shut up. It ain't my fault that I don't want to watch birds on my Sunday morning! I mean after a double shift I gotta get some sleep._(Embry)

_Ain't isn't a word ,Embry._ (me)

_Since when do you care about ain'ting? _(Embry)

I tried very hard not to think about where I got that reaction.

_Damn Sonya already got you're language 'fixed'? _(Quil)

_Yeah so what? You were 'fixed' within a week into the imprint!_(me)

_The boy does have a point. (Jared) _

_I wasn't 'fixed! (Quil)_

_Really? Really Quil? Are you sure? Cause I can go and ask Clarie and see what she says. (Embry)_

_NO! I mean naw it's cool. (Quil)_

_Why are you worried anyway? She is only two! (Jacob)_

_Hey when did you change?! (All three of us)_

_When you guys were talking about being 'fixed'. You guys really could by more attention to your surroundings.(Jacib) _

_So maybe we can start paying attention? (me)_

_Yeah that is a really good idea since you are the protectors of La Push.(Jacob)_ Jacob wasn't a bad guy just when he thinks we need some straightening up.

We ran till around four then Leah came with Sam and Collin.

_Time for Seth ,Quil and Jared to go home! Embry stays because he has to do a double cause his girlfriend went to Sam and told him to keep Embry he till he is ready to say sorry._(Leah)

We all laughed and I quickly ran to my house. I changed into human and slipped on my I got in I heard nothing ,but the house quietness. I sighed and walked really slowly to the shower. I took an ice cold shower and then walked to my room. I felt the soreness of tonight's run already setting into my bones.

I stop at Sonya's door and open it just to check on her. I see her black hair and nothing else. Her face was turned to the window were you could see the moon. I smiled and closed the door. Once I get into my room I throw myself onto my bed and quickly go to sleep.

(Morning)

I was snoring away until I felt something heavy jump on me. I freaked out and jumped up. Leah was smiling at me when she saw me glaring at her. "Good morning ,Sethie!" she sang.

"Why are you so hyper?! You just got back from duty!" I grumbled.

She laughed "No I only have about twenty minutes until I have to go back. Just enough time to wake you up for school! No hurry up or I'll smack your face!!!!" she yelled and ran to Sonya's door. I heard her open the door and the Sonya's and Leah's scream.

I quickly got up and ran to them. When I saw them Leah was covering her eyes and Sonya was grabbing her quilt. She sees me and blushes a while new kind of red. I quickly turned around and yelled 'sorry'. Okay so not the right way to start your first day of school.

"Um...Leah I don't want to be mean or anything but can you please get out of my room and let me get ready fro school." I heard Sonya say. Then I hear Sonya's door open and Leah walking out.

"Well at least she is an early raiser!" Leah said and wen to her room. I went to mine and started getting ready I put on a green polo shirt and dark jeans. I slipped on my old black Nikes while grabbing my backpack and my dad's silver watch that he had left me. When I got out Sonya was getting out. She looked at me and smiled.

"WAIT! I'm not dressed!" she yelled teasingly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a gold necklace that had a half moon pendent and black jeans with black flats. She let her hair loose and it went to her waist. We walked down stairs. Leah was making pancakes with blueberries and Sonya realised my hand and went to go help her. I set the table and we all ate together in silents.

When Leah stood up it was time to go. I hugged her good bye and Sonya and I left. We were walking quietly to school when a green mustang came up next to us. "Hey! Wanna ride ,little demon and poor dude?" Paul's voice came from the open window. It was raining lightly and I nodded. We got in the car and saw Rachel in the front seat. She hit Paul.

"You don't have to call her little demon. It isn't nice!" Rachel said.

"I know!" Sonya whispered acting offended. I chuckled and Paul stopped the car. I looked out and saw we were at school already. Sony ruffled Paul's hair. "Bye and thanks for the ride!" she said and got out the car. "Bye." I said and got out right behind Sonya.

She was standing at the front gate looking around the school building. It was a very old two story building. The bricks were worn and beginning to darken. A large size court yard with a few students talking amonges themselves. "Wow this place is so beautiful!" I heard Sonya whisper. I smiled and nudged her toward my friend. She seemed to became shy.

"Come on you'll love him." I whispered and we went towards the table were Samual was sitting. Samual and I had been best friends since the very first day of school of kindergarten. He was around the age were his werewolf genes might kick in and the only reason I was allowed to still be friends with him was that I had the duty of keeping an eye on him. I was very happy to hear that I wouldn't have to break my closest friendship to end just because he might notice something wrong with me. That would have sucked.

"Hey Samual." I said. He got up from the table he was sitting on. He was getting taller then everyone else. His hair got longer during the summer and he seemed to have gotten some muscles. He smiled at me and we did our hand shake. He was about four inches shorter then me.

"Hey Seth. You got so freaking tall! Man, how was your summer?" he asked in a deepish voice.

"Good, it got way better in the end though." I said and used my eyes to point at Sonya. Samual looked down and smiled. She smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Samual. Nice to meet you..." he said.

"Sonya nice to meet you too." she said.

"So what classes do you guys have?" he asked and Sonya shrugged.

"Um...can you wait here while I go and get our schedule." I said and Sonya nodded. I turned around and walked to the front office. I saw a few people I talked to on my way.

"Hey Seth! Long time no see!" said Britten. He was on the soccer team and we had started talking in the sixth grade.

"Yeah. How was your summer?" I said with a smile. It looked like we were going to the office so why not make conversation?

"Pretty good. My family and I went down to Hollywood." he said.

"Wow. I wish I could go there." I said.

"Yeah you should go it is so nice and the sun is out all day every day! And dude it is hot!!" he said and picked his arm up. "I got a tan and even sunburned." I smiled and nodded.

"Man, that sounds so awesome! Now I have to go down sometime." I said. We went into the office and got our schedule. "So what classes do you have?" I asked.

"Damn. I got Math first then ,reading ,english ,lunch ,world history ,soccer ,then keyboarding ,and last thing is french." he said. "You?"

"Reading ,english ,world history ,lunch ,french ,swimming ,math ,and poerty." I said.

"You have poerty? Why!?" Britten asked. I shrugged. "I gotta go bye." I walked over to were Samual and Sonya were talking. Sonya and I had the same classes which was good.

"Hey missed me?" I asked as I slipped next to Sonya. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"so you guys aer going out?" Samual asked.

"Yeah." Sonya and I answered at the sametime. We looked at each other and started laughing. The bell rang and everyone ran to get to class. I think this was going to be a good year.

* * *

**PLEASE UPDATE!!**

**ALSO:So sorry I didn't update in forever! It is just that we have our test coming up that says if we move on to the next grade and we are fixing up the house and my damn computer wouldn't let me get on the internet and then I was dealing with writer block and.................God I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Classes

**Thanks for the review!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**(Sonya's Point Of View)

"Reading, English, world history, lunch, french, swimming, math, poetry." I said with a sigh "Why in the world do I have poetry?!" I muttered. I heard Seth chuckle and I turned to him and glared.

"Cause Poetry is nice. I like it." he said and I frowned.

"You write poems?" I asked and he shrugged but I think I saw some red climbing his neck. "Aw you're blushing Sethie!" I said with a giggle. Went to my locker I put in my combination and put my backpack inside. I took a pen and notebook out then shut the door. Seth went to his locker which was a hall way from mine. He came back and smiled at me. "Ready to go to class?"

We walked towards cl ass room F- 25. We sat down on the double tables around the back. I looked around the room. It had three windows and was largish size room. The walls were painted light peach and had five rows with four tables down of double tables. I smiled when I saw a green plant being grown on the window sill. A few wind chimes dangling from the ceilings.

After about what seemed like twenty minutes I frowned and grab Seth's hand. His were so big and you saw the muscles that were so finely toned. I compared my skin tone to his. I traced his veins -so bored. "Where is the teacher?" I muttered.

"I don't know." Seth said with a sigh. He used the hand I wasn't messing with to put his head on. The teacher walked inside the classroom. I sat up when I saw a plum older woman walked into the room. Her hair was turning silver but you could still see some blackness in it. I let go of Seth's hand and straighten up in my seat. Seth did the same and the room became quiet. The teacher went to the front of the class and smiled at all of us.

"Good morning class! Welcome to Reading class. I hope your summer was nice and hope you are ready for an awesome year in my class!" she said. "Okay roll call!" she named off everyone . "Now are class will be reading a book named Fallen. It is such a beautiful book and I'm sure all of you will love it! Now since we can only have one book I will read out loud to you and you will be quiet and listen. If I hear one of you talking I will make you go in front of the class and stand there till class is over! Now hear we go" she began reading and instantly I was in the world of Fallen. Her voice was firm and confident one of the best reading voices I've ever heard. After about ten minutes of reading the bell rang and we went to our next class.

"Have you ever read that book?" Seth asked as he was grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I have it in my room. You can use it if you want." I said smiling at him.

"Hmm maybe I'll take that deal ,or maybe you should read it to me." Seth said in a flirty voice. I rolled my eyes and nudged him on the rips. He laughed and we went into English.

We went in and found two desk next to the window. Th teacher was already inside and was a young women. She was handing out workbooks and telling everyone to answer question one to twenty ,because she wanted to know were we all were at in English. She was slender and had black hair that reached to her chin and had bright brown eyes. She smiled at everyone and said how happy she was to see all of us then get to work. Seth and I finished in about twenty minutes and sat the rest of the class quietly talking to each other about our other classes.

When the bell rang Seth and I were the first ones out. We went to world history next. A man was standing in front of the class with his back straight and hands behind him. "Everyone stand in the front and as I say your name go to the desk I tell you. First row: John ,Leah ,Randy ,Betty ,and Seth. Next row: Tanya ,Samual , Fran ,Mark ,and Samantha."- Holy Crap!! It was fake bitch!!!!!- "Next row: Brad ,Jena ,Kevin ,Sonya ,and Paul. Last row: Michell ,Hannah ,Frank ,Pat, and Jack. Now students welcome to World History the best class of the year ,but don't tell the other teachers. So does anyone know one of the greatest minds in the world of was is?" He talked about all the people that were awesome minds in the war were.

When the bell rang everyone walked out. Seth was waiting for me with Samual near the door. "Hey." I whispered smiling at him.

"Finally it is lunch!" he said and put his arm around me. I laughed

"Are you always hungry?" I asked. He nodded and Samual laughed.

"Yes there was this one time in sixth grade when Seth got so hungry the he ate our two day old science project! We got a C in the class cause we couldn't figure out a new one on time." Samual said with a short laugh.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that the apple still looked good and we didn't have any other kind of food! I learned my lesson ,because I got sick the next day and was out for about a week." Seth said with a grin. We got into the lunch room and went to the line.

"Oh God! What the hell is that?!" Samual said with a weird expression on his face. I looked at the food with a curies expression.

"It is meat loaf." I said with a grim face.

"Um... who wants to go to the sandwich line?" Seth said turning around. I shrugged and went with him. Samual went with us also.

"Yeah you're right. I'm scared the damn thing would come up and eat me." he said. We got our food and found a table to seat at. A girl with short black hair and is very skinny. She smiled at all of us. She sat next to Samual. "Hey Donna. Long time no see." he said with a wide smile.

"Hey Samual ,Seth. And whose this?" she said turning towards me. She smiled at me nicely.

"I'm Sonya Lopez. Nice to me meet you." I said with a smile.

"Hey Sonya. I'm Donna Dark. And yes that is my real name. And how did you meet with this horrible guys?" she asked and everyone started eating.

"I moved here because of my grandmother. She left the rez and I had to come back in her place. Something about it is what she promised. They made arrangements for me to live with the Clearwaters. thus I meet Seth." I said. Something good really did come out of this. Donna gasped.

"Your grandma left how many years ago?" she asked.

"My mom is thirty-eight and my grandma had her when she was about nineteen and my grandparents were married about three years before they had my mom. and she left when she was seventeen...so about in nineteen sixty-seven. Why?"

She gasped "Your grandmother is-"

"Very old." Seth said and stood up. "I beleive it is time we start heading to class. See you guys later. Bye." he said and grabbed my hand. I was confused ,but let him drag me towards the trash cans to throw our food away.

"What was Donna gonna say about my grandma?" I asked. Seth shrugged and looked away. "You're gonna keep things away from me? Really Seth. You're really gonna start keeping stuff from me?" I asked. Donn was gonna say something I might want to have known. And now Seth was gonna start keeping secerts from me?! Okay whatever. Seth looked sad ,but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Seth POV: classes

**Thanks for the review!!!!!!!****

* * *

**(Seth Point Of View)

I could tell Sonya was pissed ,but I just couldn't tell her who her grandma was just yet. Everyone in the pack said it would be a good idea that we waited till she was settled in. Slowly I turned around and caught a quick glimpse at Sonya's face -it was expressionless. I frowned usually you could tell her emotions by her face can she really be that mad at me? A old man walked into the class and everyone seated.

"Hola Clase. Agradable encontrarle. Can anyone tell me what I just said?" He said in a deep voice. Sonya raised her hand. "Yes you."

You said 'Hello Class. Nice to meet you." she said in a bored voice.

He nodded and smiled "That is right. Bueno! Now class repeat after me Agradable encontrarle." Everyone repeated after him. When the bell finally rang Sonya stood up and waited for me to get up too.

We walked in silence down the hall way until we got to the pool. Donna had this class so she showed Sonya where the girl's locker room was. I went into the boy's and changed into my school swimming trunks -they were the schools color white and dark brown. When we came out Donna was standing near the door looking grumpy. I frowned and walked over to her. She was there with her hands on her hips and nearly yelling at someone behind the door. "C'mon! You look fine just get the hell out or I'mma gonna get Seth and make him go in there and get you!" she yelled.

"No! Leave me alone! I'm gonna quite this damn class and do something like learning Italin!" Sonya's voice came from the other side of the door. I looked at Donna and raised an eyebrow.

"Coach only had a two piece and boy trunks. So she has a bikini top on and boy trunks so she doesn't want to go out." Donna said with a sigh. I laughed.

"I don't understand she has a great body." I said and Donna raised an eyebrow and I started blushing "I mean when we w-went to the beach! S-s-stop thinking wrong!"

"I wasn't thinkin' wrong Seth. Now if something WAS going on like that I'm sure I would have noticed. Anyway Sonya is still innocent." Donna said and opened the locker door. She dragged Sonya out by the arm.

"I hate you Donna." she said glaring at her with that cute thing she does when she is mad. Her nose crunch up and her lips go in a straight line.

Donna laughs " I love you too ,Sonya."

The coach blew her whistle and everyone jumped into the pool. "Okay everyone start with free style." the coach yelled.

Donna and Sonya did the butterfly and I did the doggy pedal. _hahah doggy pedal._ We swam for a while and Donna started to slow down. We left her behind after a while ,but it seemed that she didn't mind when Robbie swam up to her and started to make conversation. "nobody told me Donna had a boyfriend." Sonya said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Your not mad at me anymore?" I said. Sonya rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Not much. Maybe you can make it up to me." Sonya said with a smirk I laughed and swam faster.

"Oh? How can I make it up to you?" I said. I smiled and Sonya reached behind my head. She smiles and duncks my head. I quickly get my head up and saw that Sonya was already three normal strokes ahead of me. I grinned evilly and started swimming faster then she must have thought I could go cause I saw shock in her eyes when I caught her foot and dragged her underwater. She was laughing when her head came back up. "hahaha in yo face!"I said and Sonya smacked my shoulder.

We swam until the coach said it was time to get out. After I took a quick shower and changed I went outside and waited for Sonya to get out. When Sonya got out we headed to Math class. I saw Sonya frowned when we went into the green class room. We found our desk and sat down. "I hate math class." Sonya said. I nodded and we both stayed quiet. When an old lady walked into the class with a huge bag Sonya sat up straighter and so did I .

"Good afternoon ,class. I hope you've had good luck in all your classes ,but if you don't pay attention and like making jokes your luck is gonna run out. Understand?" she said in a sharp voice.

"Yes ma'am." the class said together then she nodded and began handing out a test.

"This is to see where you are in math." she explained. The whole period we took the test. I had a bit of a problem but over all think I passed. The bell rang and all of us left the class.

"I still hate math class!" Sonya said and frowned. "Hey we have poetry next and you still haven't explained why we have that." I frowned. Okay so I loved poetry that was what got me through when my dad passed and both me and Leah changed ,but I wasn't going to tell her the last part.

"Cause when my Dad died it got me through." I said and turned around.

"Seth. I'm so sorry." Sonya whispered. "I'm glad you willing to share that with me." she said and hugged me. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay lets go to the class before we're late!" Sonya said trying to smile with her eyes. I smiled and grabbed her hand. We walked in silence to the class.

The class had no desk just a bunch of huge different color pillows. The walls were a warm dark orange and a window that was huge! It was comfortable and the teach was sitting on a pillow with her legs crossed. "Welcome in class! I hope you day was well and I hope you don't mind sitting on this pillow. I want you guys to feel calm and free here since you have to feel comfortable to express yourself here."she said in a soothing voice.'

"Wow she sounds so cool!" I heard Sonya whisper to herself. I nodded and found us a pillow.

"Okay class I want everyone to stand up and say your name and something about yourself. Who would like to go first?" She asked.

"I will." said Samantha."I'm Samantha and I like to tease people." she smirked. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, and I like to run in the rain." I said and dropped onto the pillow next to Sonya's. She stood up.

"I'm Sonya Lopez, and I like to......read novels." she said and sat back down next to me. Everyone took a turn then the teacher told us that we had homework - write a poem about something we loved. Then the bell rang. Everyone left and Sonya and I headed home.

"I had an awesome first day! Of course it was a stroke of luck that we got in all the same class. I wasn't even nervous cause you were there!" Sonya said with a light hint of pink on her cheek. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss before running home. I heard her gasp and then start giggle when she took off after me.

At least she wasn't mad at me anymore!

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Smartest person in the world!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

(Saturday Morning)

"Say it!" I yelled -glaring at Seth. Me and Seth were in his room when we decided to play Uncle and at this moment he was on his back with me on top.

"Never! You won't win ,Sonya Ever!" he said dramatically. He started struggling and soon ,before I even notice he is on top of me with a smirk on his face. "Hahaha Now say it or be here FOREVER!" I struggled and kicked up he falls forward and on to me.

I blush and lose my breath. _Oh God! Maybe uncle wasn't a very good idea._

Seth picks his head up and looks at me. My breath hitched a bit when I looked into his eyes. Slowly he kisses me and I soon lose control of my body. My arms goes around his neck and he deepen the kiss. Seth's hands go on either side of my head I felt the heat of his body though my clothes.

I shiver and Seth pulls back a bit. He looks at me for a minute and I smile a bit. He starts to kiss me again and soon I lose my train of thought.

"mm mm." I heard myself mutter and I pulled him closer. Seth sat up -taking me with him- I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my lower back. WE kissed for what seemed like ever. And with every kiss it seemed that the room grew hotter and hotter.

He out me against the bed side and I felt his hands in my hair. _My God Seth is driving me crazy!!_I reached down and grabbed his shirt. Seth paused and pulled away. He looked at me and put his hands on top of mine. He pulls his shirt off and my heart skips a few beats.

I slowly trace his chest and he shivers. I kiss him full on the lips. We start making out again. Then I soon I'm on my back on the bed. _When did we get here?_ I thought but soon that thought was gone as soon as Seth's lips made contact with mine. I ran my hands through his longish hair. He moaned and kissed me harder. I felt his hand tracing my cheeks and I smiled a bit.

I was so into the make out session. I didn't notice when the door was opened.

"**SETH CLEARWATER! AND SONYA LOPEZ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!??!?!?!!???!!"** Leah screamed.

Seth gasped and he jumped up. I freaked and pulls down my shirt that somehow went up past my bellybutton. Seth quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on him. I felt the heat all over my body go down.

"H-h-hey L-Leah when-n d-d-did y-yo-you get he-here?" Seth asked with a small guilty smile. Leah glared and started shacking. She took a deep breath and I noticed that Embry and Quil along with Paul were behind her. I blushed even more. Embry and Quil smiled and winked at Seth while Paul was glaring at Seth. He stalked in and pushed me behind him. Leah left grumlbing and shacking.

"Seth you have some explaining to do." Paul said.

"C'mon you guys are always talking bout this stuff. Oh I made out with so and so and oh this and that. And When I make out with my _imprint _suddenly it is a deadly sin? Come on guys you did things like this only ten times worst with different and meaningless girls! I made out with my special girl and every freakin' one is having a damn heart attack! We weren't going to do anything! I think we are on the same page about THAT. Hello ever heard of a fool proof plan ,you idiots!" Seth said. I blushed more. _He called me his speical girl....._

"What is an imprint?" I asked. And the room seemed to frezz.

"Whaaaaat?" Paul asked.

"Seth said my imprint. So what does imrint mean?" I asked.

"I-It is another word for girlfriend in our group." Seth said with a smile. But he wasn't telling me everything cause when he is hiding something he wouldn't look at me and his eyes would go a bit wider.

"You aren't telling me the truth."

"Yeah ,but My Boyfriend never kisses me and takes his shirt off and nearly take mine off ,too!" Leah yelled. Coming back into the room. Everyone seemed to relax. "Seth you are grounded and are moving to Jacob's house for a whole weekend. Sonya you aren't allowed out of the house for the weekend and there will always be someone here to make sure you aren't going to leave. Paul you take first round. Seth pack some shit up and leave! NOW!" Leah said and I started to protest ,but was cut off by the look in Leah's face.

Seth sighed and started packing. Everyone left except for Paul. I helped Seth pack by folding his shirts and placing them in the bag he got. After he was done he walked out and toward the front door. He sighed and turned around. "Bye Sonya." he muttered and kissed me softly. I waved when he walked out. _Damn Leah._

So this entire weekend was boring. Paul stopped following me around Saturday afternoon cause Rachel called him. Then Quil and Embry took over and thought I needed to have the talk -scary fourty eight minutes of my life. Kim came to my rescue and got Jared kick them out. Then Jared took over cause Kim had to shop for stuff.

"I'm so bored!" I said with a sigh. _I wonder if Seth is missing me. _Jared groaned and told me to shut up. I glared at him. Then Leah came and took over for the rest of the afternoon and night. Kim came and said she wanted to hang out with me.

"So you and Seth were what?" Kim asked after I told her the story of what made Leah so made that she setn Seth away.

"Okay so now I was bored because there was nothing but guys watching me ,but now that you are we can have fun! So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie? There was this new one coming out called How To Train You Dragon." Kim said

"Can't I'm not allowed out of this house." I muttered.

Then Kim's eyes shined. "Then we will destroy Leah's kitchen and then we pretend to have nothing to do with it."

"How?" I asked.

"We will just make a mess. Then we can go to your room and listen to music. When she gets home then we come down to greet her and then when she notices the kitchen we freak out with her! Come on it would be fun! Then we put the blame on Embry and Quil." Kim said.

"You are the smartest person in the world!" I said and we went to work.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Leah

__

**Thanks for the reviews! You make me so happy!**

**ALSO: Special POV! **

* * *

(LEAH'S point of view)

I was tired. I had a very large patrol range and for the longest time ever! Anyway at least I know that my brother isn't binging eaten alive by Sonya or vise verse ,and that my house is clean. I sigh as I open the back door I smelt something very bad and I quickly turned on the light.

I gasped and suddenly I had strong urge to let the beast out. I heard giggling and I screamed. "**SONYA AND KIM GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK THEM SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I heard their running footsteps.

"Yeah?" Sonya said and then I say the shock in her eyes as well as Kim's eyes. "Holy shiz Leah! What are you doing in the middle of this mess?!" she said in a shock voice.

"I walked in to this house - tired as hell - and then I walked into this shit!" I growled.

"Quil and Embry had came over and wanted to eat ,so Kim and I went to my room and let them make something. I am so sorry that I wasn't making sure that they didn't make a mess!" Sonya said. I glared and ran to the forest. "Kim do you know where the guys are at?" I heard her say. Then I shifted and ran to Jacob's house.

**Quil and Embry were gonna die!**

***AT JACOB'S HOUSE* **

"Quil ever think one second you are here and the next you get a feeling the world is about to end?" Embry asked and everyone laughed.

"Yeah right Embry!" Quil said.

***Back with Leah***

I got to Jacob's house as Kim's car pulled into the driveway. I got dressed and ran into the house. "Quil ,Embry you are so dead!!" I yelled and Sonya ran into the house.

"Leah it was a joke! I made the mess! I swear!" she yelled. I turned.

"WHAT?!" I growled and started stalking towards her. "You lied to me! You will feel real pain!" I said, then something I thought would never happen happened. Seth got up quickly and went in front of Sonya.

"No ,Leah. I'm such whatever she did was fixable. So calm down or go outside ,Sis." he said in a strong voice. I stood up and looked into his eyes. They showed all his feelings: scared, nervous ,and readieness. That is when it hit me.....Seth really loves Sonya -enough that he would stand up for her even against me. I sighed and finally gave in.

I stopped running away from the idea that my baby brother was growing up and finally found the one. "Fine. I won't hurt her ,but she is still cleaning the damn kitchen." I mumbled. "Now go say good bye and Sonya better head home." They went to the front door and Jacob started laughing.

"Babe you were that mad at the whole kitchen thing enough to come killing Quil and Embry?" Jacob said and my heart started beating a bit fast.

"Maybe." I whispered and put my arms around his neck. I kissed him right on the lips. We made out until Seth came with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Get a room." he said and turned on the TV. We rolled our eyes and I pecked Jacob on his cheek and walked to the door. "Love you babe. Oh and Seth!" I said and walked to my house. it started to rain softly and I turned around and saw Jacob and Seth fighting on the couch. Both my boys- now men. God were does the time go?

_Thank you Dad. For giving me the strength and the blessings! Even though sometimes they all give me a huge head ach. Also Thank you for bringing Sonya here Seth is so much happier!_

* * *

**A short chapter ,but I think a nice one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Big Night

**Seth's point of View**

* * *

I was laying down on the couch in Jacob's house -still can't go to my own home!- when Leah came running in. "I think it is about time we have a bonfire." she said and sat down next to me. Jacob looked up from the motor he was fixing on the coffee table.

"What?" he and I said at the sametime. Whenever we were gonna have a bonfire it meant that someone was going to find out that the werewolves stories are true.

"I think it is time to tell Sonya and a few others that the the stories are true. I think we have two others coming in really soon." she said.

"Why do you think that?" Jacob said cleaning his hand with a towel.

"Okay I didn't want to tell you this ,but I had kept in touch with Alice and she said they were coming back cause she had a feeling that something bad is going to happen. And you've noticed how the wood are getting quieter and that feeling we have in wolf form. I swear that that isn't the weather anymore Jacob. So we tell everyone involved what might happen. So they can be ready." Leah said.

" tell everyone ,but the two guys and new imprintees. I will let the imprinters tell them on their own." Jacob said and Leah looked at me. I frowned.

"Okay that is better then nothing." Leah said with a nod."Seth, go home. The bonfire will take place in a week. If you haven't told her by then ,I will." she said and started talking with Jacob. He didn't say anything to Leah about her telling Sonya. And of course he wouldn't loved her too much. I sighed and left.

I was walking through the forest in human form when I heard breathing. Then I smelt lavender and Vanilla -Sonya. I turned and saw Sonya running. She was wearing black sweat and a black hoodie. She was hearing her I-Pod and running. She was muttering the word to the song 'Your Love Is My Drug' by Ke$ha.

Im staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls. What you've got boy is hard to find. Think about it all about it all the time. I'm all strung up my heart is fried. I just cant get you off my mind"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love. Won't listen to any advices, mamma's telling me to think twice. But left to my own I'm addicted its a crisis!" she sang and then she looked up and stopped. "Seth. What are you doing out here?"

I smiled and hugged her. "I was headed home and ran into you." I answered. She hugged me back. "Why are you running out in the forest?"

She shrugged "I didn't think it would be much fun to run in the streets so I came here." I kissed her quickly and hugged her.

"I missed you, Sonya." I said.

"Missed ya, too, Sethie." she said into my chest. I hugged her closer.

"You know this means we should go out now. Right?" I said and she pulled back a bit.

"What?" she asked.

"We should do somthing tonight. It'll be fun." I said and she nodded. "Cool. I'll pick you up at seven. Where do you live?" I asked and she laughed."Wanna ride home?" i asked.

"You didn't bring a car." Sonya said with a smile.

"By ride I meant piggie back." I said and put her on my back. "Hold on tight, Sonya." I said and took off running.

When we got to our house she slide off my back. "Damn you should be the fastest runner in La Push!" she said and we walked in.

"No you and Leah are racing for that title I'm just betting on who wins." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Go get ready and we meet down here in half a hour?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sonya said and walked slowly to her room. _I'll tell her and see what happens._ I walked to my room and went to shower. When I went to my room I changed into a white shirt and black shorts. I slipped on my black shoes. I went out and Sonya was just closing her door. She was dressed in a sea green blouse and black pants. She had on gold flats. "Ready?" she asked and I nodded.

We took Leah's car....again. We drove to the Dinner that Embry's mom ran. We got there and we sat next to the window in a corner. We ordered ate then left. We took a walk in First Beach. I held her hand and watched the sun set. We stopped near the cliff.

"Ya know. One day I would like to go cliff diving! I've heard there is no better feeling in the world then the free feeling you get when you jump off!" she said looking over the edge.

"We can go cliff diving on friday." I said with a smile. _If you don't leave screaming first._ "Um...Sonya I-I've got something to tell you." I said in a low voice. She turned around to me and smiled.

"Yeah, Seth?" she said. "I have something to tell you, too. Go first, though" She said and I went next to her. I sighed and looked into her eyes. I almost got lost in their deepth, but I remebered of what I had to tell her. In her eyes I saw, a lot of trust and I think I even saw some love in them. I smiled.

"Sonya, before I tell you this I want you to know that I am always will be the same person you met the first day we met. I'm the same person that you had all those laughs with. I'm the same person-" she cut me off-

"That i fell in love with." she muttered. I stood up straighter

"What?" She blushed and had a shocked look on her face.

"I said that out loud?" she gasped.

"You're in love with me? Really?" I asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean I wanted you to know that, but you were talking and when you said I'm the same person I thought about that and I-" I cut her off with my lips on hers.

"I live you, too, Sonya! You made me so happy!" I said and she giggled and pulled me thowards her to kiss me. When I pulled away I remebered what I had to tell her.

"Sonya...I have to tell you something." I said and she nodded

I took a deep breath "I'm a werewolf."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. SETH!

Sonya's point of veiw

* * *

I gasped and stepped back. I felt my heart break a bit. "I thought you were different from all those other guys! I thought I could trust you, and you come up with this shit!" I yelled. I turned around and ran away. Pincha Seth! I really thought Seth was different. I ran farther and faster then I ever went before. I jumped over a few fallen logs and then I saw the house. I opened the back door an ran into my room.

When I locked my door I changed into a large shirt and baggy sweat pants. I climbed onto my bed and got my laptop. I Skyped my friend Abby and she answered after the third ring. (Skype is just a was of chatting but you see the people your talking to on your screen- Just in case you didn't know) When her face popped on the screen, my heart broke. She was listening to Your Betrayal by Bullet For my Valentine.

"Hey Sonny! Whats up?" she asked in a hyper voice. I frowned

"Seth and I broke up." I muttered, "I told him I-I loved him, and he said he did to then he said something stupid and I ran off." she gasped.

"You told Seth you **_loved_** him? Sonya that is so unlike you. He must have been something."

"He is, but I feel so stupid! I thought he loved me and and I wasn't thinking!" I said looking down.

"You said is. That mean there is still something!" Abby said.

"Ab I told him I loved him. Of course there is still something, but now I wish there wasn't." I muttered and felt a tear go down my cheek. "No I'm not going to cry for him!" I said whipping away that damn tear.

"Dude, you told him you loved him. I'm sure what he said wasn't that bad. And I'm sure he is hurting right now. The things you've told me about him he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Go to sleep and think about it. Call me in the morning after you two make up." she said with a wink.

"Pellar coming over?" I asked.

"Maybe. Bye!" she said and hung up. I closed my laptop and turned on my I-Pod. The song All These Things I Hate(Revolve around me) by Bullet For My Valentine. I sighed and curled up in a ball on my bed and closed my eyes.

_My eyes opened and I saw a huge forest. I stood up quickly and looked around. The trees were huge and thick. Everything was so green and beautiful. I turned around and came face to face with a horse like jet black wolf. I gasped. "Hello young one." said a deep voice in my head._

_"What the hell?" I asked. _

_"I am Ephraim Black, your great great grandfather." the deep voice said. _

_"What?" I said. _

_"Yes my daughter Sarah Black, is your great grandmother. You may now know her as Sarah Lopez, now." he said. _

_"Grandma Sarah? Yes! But Black? Isn't that Jacob's last name?" I asked._

_"Of cousre you and Jacob are in fact third cousins."_

_"Really? Wait till he gets this! And Paul! They'll all freak!" I said_

_"You have met everyone from the wolf pack already?" he asked_

_"Wolf Pack?" I asked. _

_"Yes, they are all in your family. Brothers and Sisters alike. You are connected. By imprint and blood." he said._

_"Imprint? That is what Seth called me once." I muttered_

_"Seth Clearwater imprinted on you and for that I am very happy. Seth is a great man and has a bright future." he said. _

_"So everything he said was true? He wasn't just saying that to push me away? He really does love me!" I said._

_"Seth Clearwater will never do anything to hurt you." he said and turned around, but stopped and turned slightly "Daughter I will be watching over you and Jacob. Remind him that for me." he said and turned around and ran away. I smiled softly. I turned around and walked through the trees. _

I woke up and looked around my room. I got up and ran out of my door. "SETH!" I said. but something dark grabbed my arm. The hand was frezzing cold and when I turned around I gasped as I saw bright red eyes.

"You smell wonderful! No wonder they want you." a voice said and picked me up. I fought kicking and hitting it. All of a sudden we were outside.

"No body is going to come save you today!" it said and threw me on the floor. "This is going to be fun." it muttered as I stood up.

I got into a fighting stance. I knew two things right now; One, I don't stand a chance against this thing and Two, if I call for Seth he'll most likly get hurt. So I'm not going to do that to him. "You think you can beat me?" it said and I glared. I saw his leg move and I blocked a punch. I felt like stone hitting my arm. It broke and I hissed. I kicked up and hit it on the leg. It jumped and hit me one more time on the leg and that broke too.

I fell back and it crouch in front of me I panicked. "I love you, Seth..." I whispered and got ready to die. Then something sandie color jump over us and the thing went flying back. Something huge stood over me. I looked up and smiled. I leaned on he's legs. "Thank you Seth." I said and blacked out.

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. I'll Explain later

****

**Seth's point of View**

* * *

I stood at the cliff where Sonya had left me alone. I was heart broken, and I felt the tears dripping down my face. Damn Leah! Damn Jacob! Damn my wolf genes! I wanted to die. I looked into the water down below. I wouldn't die if I jumped. So instead of jumping I sat down with my legs crossed and put my head on my face. I cried wishing to turn back time and waited for the bonfire to tell Sonya.

"SETH!" I heard Sonya's voice yell. She sounded as if she accepted the whole wolf thing. I got up and ran towards the house. When I got closer I heard Sonya's hiss and quickly turned wolf. I smelt blood, Sonya's blood. I ran towards her scent and I saw a male vampire over her. I ran towards them and heard her whisper "I love you, Seth." I threw it off of her, I quickly got in a stance over her, and heard her say "Thank you, Seth." She blacked out and I growled at the beast.

"So your her little puppy then?" it muttered. I growled and called out to anybody that was out. It ran towards me and I ran towards it. Just when we hit thunder boomed in the air. It's black hair and red eyes frighten me, but not of what it was, but because it was so close to Sonya. I grabbed it's neck and threw it to a tree. The tree snapped in half and so did it's neck. I sudden became VERY aware of pain on my left shoulder and left leg. I howled and I felt Leah's mind enter mine.

_Leah. Help Us._ I thought and changed into human form. I crawled towards Sonya's body and made sure she was alive. When I felt her pulse, I blacked out.

* * *

I heard people talking and I soon able to understand who were talking. "His body is already fixing it self so don't worry." said Carlisle. I sat up quickly.

"Calm down, Seth!" Leah said, pushing me down.

"Whats going on? Where is Sonya? Is she okay? What happened with that vampire? I need answers, NOW!" I said.

"Dr. Vamp is telling us if you're okay. Sonya is upstairs with Kim, CiCi and Emily and she is okay. And the vampire is dead. Good job, Seth. You can really take care of yourself!" Jacob said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"So how did he look?" Carlisle asked.

"He had black hair, bright red eyes, and ear-ring on the right side." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"Good job, bro." Leah said and rubbed the top of my head.

"I'm not a dog, Leah!" I mumbled.

"No, but you morph into one!" Paul said as he and Jared walked into the room.

"Whatever." I answered. I heard foot steps and looked towards the stairs. Kim, Emily and CiCi were walking down stairs.

"She kept mumbling about Seth though. So I think we should move him up there with her. It is a long day after all. Finding out your boyfriend is a werewolf, that a vampire tried to eat you, and that your bf has broken bones because of you. She is a very guilty person." Emily said.

I tried to stand up, but fell back down on the couch. "You know, what. I'll go get her, everyone leave Sonya and Seth have alot to talk about. But they just need to be with each other." Leah said and walked up stairs. She came back down with Sonya and everyone left, but Jacob. Leah and Jacob went back up stairs. Sonya stood at the bottom of the stairs fumbling with her shirt.

"You okay, Sethie?" she asked.

"Better. How are you?" I asked. She walked next to me and sat next to the couch.

"I little shakin' but other then that I'm fine." then she looked at me with soft eyes "You saved my life. Thank you, Seth." she said and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay with me being a werewolf?" I asked. Sonya grinned.

"It wouldn't matter to me. I love you so I'm cool with whatever you are." she said and grinned "And it also helps that you're an awesome kisser."

I smiled, "Really. I'm not sure about you, so maybe you should show me." I said. Sonya leaned over towards me

"Sorry but your hurt." Sonya whispered.

"Yeah, but werewolves heal fast so I'm good." I said and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. I kissed her and she giggled.

"HEY! YOU GUYS BETTER CUT THAT SHIT OFF!" Leah yelled. We both laughed and Sonya laid down on my chest.

"So you feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, bones are fixed and everything." I said and hugged her. "So what happened that you called me before the vamp. happened?"

"I talked with Abby and then I fell asleep. I had a dream about Ephraim Black. He told me that what you said was real and almost every guy I know is a werewolf." she said.

"Ephraim Black? Jacob's great grandfather?" I asked very confused.

"Yeah, I'll explain later. But now we should go to sleep." she said and began to get up, but I tighten my arm around her.

"Naw, lets stay this way. I find it very comfortable." I mumbled and closed my eyes. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Fine." she said and we both fell asleep holding on another.

* * *

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Another Member for The I HATE SETH CLUB!

********

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!  
****Sonya's point of view**

* * *

"And so he is my great great grandfather." I said, and everyone just stared. Jacob stood up from the crowd of boys and Leah who had sat down to listen to my dream. Seth had sat next to me and frowned every once in a while.

"Hold up So you are my cousin?" Jacob asked and I nodded. "I've been standing by, cheering Seth on while he he acts boyfriendish with my LITTLE COUSIN? Ah hell no! Seth you're not allowed to touch her ever again!"

A few people laughed and I glared. "Jacob, you can't talk to my brother like that!" Leah said glaring at him.

"Well he shouldn't be able to touch MY cousin like that!" he yelled back.

"Great, another member for the I Hate Seth fan club. Just what I needed." Seth muttered in my ear. I giggled and Paul glared at Seth.

"You know what! It is SO over, Jacob Black. I'm tired that you always have to do shit like this just because you happened to be related to her. I am related to Seth, but you nagged like a old lady every time I would say something bad about Sonya and Seth doing...stuff!" Leah yelled and stalked off.

"Leah..." Jacob said and everyone froze.

"We should go." Seth said.

"Bye everyone." I said and stood up. Seth helped me and followed me out the door.

"Hows your arm?" Seth asked.

I smiled, "I'm fine, just little sleepy though." I yawned and stretched. Seth laughed and picked me up. "Ahh! Seth put me down!" I said and giggled.

He laughed and made sure he didn't bother my left arm, turned out that was the only thing that broke. I sighed and cuddled up to his arms. "You're so warm!" I said.

"Yeah it is one of those thing about being a wolf. I'll be able to keep you warm under any weather." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I think that is considered a bad attempt to flirting." I muttered and Seth laughed.

"Hey I like the idea of telling you things that would make you gasp in surprise and you go speechless." He said with a smirk.

"Haha. You can tell me how that work out for you." I teased and started humming. "What are you humming?" Seth asked.

"Glitter In The Air, By Pink. It goes something like; Have you ever felt a lover with just your hands? Close your eyes, and trust it. Just trust it. Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?" I whispered and smile at him "I love the song. I'll play it for you when we get home." I said and snuggled up to him."I'm worried about Jacob and Leah."

"Hey, they'll be fine." Seth said and smiled, "It's like you and me. You can't stay mad at me and I can't stay mad at you."

"Hmmm, I don't know, I can hold a good grudge for a long time." I teased. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure Sonya." He said.

WE got home and he carried me all the way to my room. He put me on the bed and I reached for my laptop. I turned on my music to the song and he laid down next to me. We listened to it till it ended.

Seth turned and faced me. "I like the song a lot." he mumbled.

"Yeah me, too." I agreed and closed my eyes. I put my head on his shoulder and snuggled next to him.

I heard the door open and voices. I listened, but couldn't hear what they were saying. "Seth can you hear them?" I whispered into his ear.

He nodded and whispered, "It's Leah and Jacob . They're talking about what had happen early." I frowned, they fought because of me..."Everything has gone quiet...OH SHIT!" Seth growled.

I jumped "What?"

"They're kissing! Ewww!" Seth groaned. I let out laugh and wrapped my right arm around him.

"Wanna go out, Sethie?" I said and he nodded. We sneaked out the back and went into the forest. "I'm so glad that they aren't fighting anymore." I said and Seth nodded.

"Yeah." he said. He grabbed my hand. "So what are we going to do? Leah has her keys so no going far. I have no money so no going out. Ummmm..." he rumbled off.

"We can go to the beach. Ya know we can go get a blanket and have a picnic on the cliff. What do you think?" I said as Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"That sounds pretty good." Seth whispered in my ears and I giggled.

"I'm ticklish!" I said and Seth laughed. We headed back to the house and started packing. Leah walked into the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Where you two off to?" she asked.

"Someone is in a good mood." Seth muttered and Leah threw him her shoe. I laughed quietly and finished folding the blanket.

"You and Jacob good?" I asked.

Leah smiled "Yeah, we talked and made up. I was just over reacting." she said and grinned. "It's funny. I guess the Clearwaters are suppose to be with Blacks. Me with Jake and you with Seth. Our family are so weird. I mean when Jake and I get married you and Seth would be like third cousins in law." The room froze...

"What the-" I cut Seth off.

"YOU AND JACOB ARE GETTING MARRIED?" when Leah nodded I jumped up and hugged her, then remembered that my arm was broken. "AHHH, SHOT I FORGOT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, LEAH!" I said and she laughed.

"I'm going to go and talk with Jacob." Seth said and walked towards the living room. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So have you guys talk about wedding things or are you two gonna have a long engagement?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'm so happy! I mean God!" Leah said and sighed. She turned and smiled. "You are gonna be of my bride maids! Okay? I don't know whose gonna be my maid of honor but you will defiantly be one of my brides maid! I'm thinking the color should be white and lavender...with silver! Oh, where am I going to have it? Inside or out? Ahhhh so many things to do!" Leah muttered.

"Thanks, Leah! I'll be honored to be your bride maid! So when are you gonna tell everyone?" I asked.

"Maybe at the bonfire...yeah I think that would work." Leah said and smiled even wider. "Wait till Paul finds out that I'm going to get married before his ass!" she said and laughed. I laughed.

Seth walked back and smiled at Leah. "I'm so happy for you Leah. Can we see the ring?" he asked. Leah nodded. She showed us her left hand andwe saw a silver band and a little purple jewel in the middle. It was simple and it was perfect for Leah.

"That is the best ring I ever seen!" Seth and I said. Leah smiled Jacob walked into the room and hugged Leah.

I smiled and said, "I'm happy for you, Jacob." I said and he nodded.

"Wait, are you gonna still live here after your married?" Seth asked.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! **


	23. I'm scared

****

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

(Seth Point Of View)

"So my sister is getting married?" I mumbled. Sonya sighed and nodded. We were laying down on her bed listen to music.

"Yup. Aren't you happy for her?" she asked with a frown in her voice.

"I have mixed feeling...I'm happy she is finally getting her happily ever after. But I'm mad because Jacob didn't ask me or my mom first." I admitted.

"He might have asked your dad, Seth. Jacob isn't a bad guy. I know I haven't been here that long, but Jake is super nice. And I personally think that he is perfect for her." she said.

"I guess your right." I muttered. I sat up and Sonya sat up with me.

"Well I'm going to sleep. School tomorrow." she said and pecked my cheek. I turned around and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I slowly pushed her down onto the bed and Sonya pushed on my chest. "Sorry, Seth. I don't want you to be pushed out of the house. Good Night. Love, Seth." she said kissed me really quickly and pushed me a bit quick. I sighed and got up.

"Yeah. Love you too. Sweet dreams." I said and walked out of her room. I went down stairs and saw Leah. "Hey, Leah. I'm going for a run...I'll be back at around twelve." I said and turned around.

"Kay. See ya later." she said and I ran out. I went to the trees and changed wolf. Quickly thoughts swam into my head.

**Ello Seth**! Embry thought.

_S'up little man_! Jared thought also.

Hi Seth. Long time no hear. Quil said.

_**Why am I always with this guys?**_

**Cause you love us**! Embry say with a teasing thought voice.

_**Hahahaha!**_ I thought back and laughed.

_We caught a vampire smell that might have been trying to get Sonya. _Jared said. Always the one in charge.

It's cause he is old! Quil said and Embry laughed.

_Shut up and try to freakin' pay attention! Listen Quil and Embry go south west. Seth and I will go South North. If we find another scent of the vampire then howl and we will follow it. Got it children? _Jared said and we all agreed.

It's really quiet so I start singing Flashing Lights

**_She don't believe in shootin' stars _****_But she believe in shoes and cars _****_Wood floors in the new apartment _****_Couture from the store's department._**

Then Embry took over **You more like love to start shit I'm more of the trips to Florida Ordered to hors d'oeuves, view of the water Straight from a page of your favorite author**

Then Quill took over And the weather's so breezy Man, why can't life always be this easy? She in the mirror dancin' so sleazy I get a call like, "Where are you, Yeezy?"

Jared laughed _You guys really need singing lessons. _and we all laughed. Then something hit Quil's nose...

I'm getting vamp scent! I'm going to follow it. Get ready to come running if you need to!Quil said and we were all on our toes.

It was quiet as Quil followed the scent. He came up to a rock that had a jacket on it. There was a scent of Sonya on it , but it was over ruled by the scent of the damn leech. There was a white paper taped to it. Quil used his paw to move the paper and jumped back. It was full of blood. Holy crap!

All of us ran towards Quil. When we got there Jared turned back to human and grapped the note. "It's says 'You might have killed one of my own. Now we are after one of your own. Hopefully your little girl can protect herself. Who knows that we can already have her in our grasp!' Seth they are after...Go home Seth right now!" Jared said and I nodded.

I took off running home. **_God please let them not be at my house! Please!_** I ran so fast that it would put Leah to shame.

I quickly changed human and ran in. When I ran into the house everything was dark. I ran into Leah's room and saw that she was asleep then I ran to Sonya's room. The window was open and she wasn't in her bed. "SONYA?" I called. and I heard a 'hmm' coming from outside. I jumped out the window and saw Sonya curled up in a ball, asleep. I sighed and smelt Vamp. They were in her room! I jumped down and looked over Sonya. She was fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Until I saw a string around her neck. I took it off of her and saw a note.

"Haha Scared you, no? Hope you enjoy this game I'm going to play with you, Wolf." it read and my heart stopped. It was playing a game with me...bastards! I got Sonya and carried her bridal style back to her room. She turned around still asleep and put her arms around my neck.

"I love you Seth. Sorry about earlier." she muttered and kissed my neck. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I wouldn't.

"I love you, too, Sonya." I said and kissed her. I put her in my room and called Jacob.

"Yeah? Is she okay? Is Leah okay?" he asked.

"They're both fine. They were in her room! Jacob this is getting bad. Why do they want her?" I asked.

"I'm on my way. Wake up Leah." he said and hung up. I picked up Sonya and walked towards Leah's room. I laid down Sonya next to Leah and shook Leah awake.

"What, Seth?" she asked.

"Jacob is on his way. We have alot to talk about...Leah I'm scared." I whispered. Leah's face softened and she moved the blanket and I slide under it. She hugged me.

"What ever is wrong things well be fine. Trust me Seth." Leah mumbled. "Also how did Sonya get into my bed?"

"I moved her here. I didn't want to leave her alone." I said and Leah nodded and we were silent till we heard Jacob come in. He came to Leah's room and sat down on the floor. I went to go sit next to him.

Leah sat up in front of me. "So when are we going to talk about what happened?"

I nodded and told her everything. When we finished she was shaking. "How didn't I feel that thing coming in?"

"I don't know. You did have along day and you were very tired. Leah I'm just happy that out weren't hurt." I said and Jacob nodded. We talked about how were we gonna do to keep everyone safe.

"They could go after the other imprints. We should choose a safe house were we can protect them and not be seen." Jacob said.

"Okay. I think we should have everyone to...Embry's house. He does have room for everyone. And its a bit into the forest were we can keep an eye on everyone." Jacob said.

"No. We can have everyone here. We are fine in the house and they will have plenty of room for them." Leah siad and Jacob nodded. "We have four bed rooms Kim, Cici, are going to Seth's room. Claire and Sonya are in her own room. Me and Emily are going to stay in my room. Guys and I will take turns on who is outside." Leah said and again Jacob agreed with her.

"Okay then we have a plan and tommrow we will take off and get this in motion." Jacob said.

We nodded and i looked to Sonya. "Nothing will happen to her, Seth." Leah said and hugged me.

_I don't know...I'm scared, Dad._

* * *

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. I WIN PUNK!

****

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

(Sonya's point of View)

When I woke up it was bright and I felt a strong arm around my waist. I looked around and noticed that I was in Seth's room. How the hell did I get here. I turned around and saw that Seth was still asleep. I shook him a little and he woke up, instantly.

"Seth, what am I doing in your room?" I asked and Seth looked around.

"You, didn't notice anything last night?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I fell asleep and woke up in your room. OH! What time is it? We have school." I said and started getting up.

"Wait. The pack is having a meeting today and nobody is going to school." he said and I nodded. I laid back down next to him. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Hows your arm?"

"Better. I think I can have the cast taken off, today. Why is the pack having a meeting?" I asked and Seth tensed up.

"Because, Um...Something happened last night and Jacob think that it is a good idea that we keep together. So we are having a meeting to talk about it." He said and I nodded.

We got up and walked down to the kitchen. Leah made pancakes while Jacob made eggs and bacon. "Ya know that maybe Jacob getting married to my sister might have a upside." Seth said and I laughed.

"Who said we are going to stay here?" Leah said, with a teasing tone.

Seth dropped his fork "WHAT?"

Leah and Jacob laughed. The doorbell rang and Jared with Kim walked in from the front. Then Rachel and Paul came in. They must have car-pulled.

"Hey guys." I said. Kim and Rachel ran towards me and hugged me. "What the-"

"You're okay! I thought something REALLY bad had happened to you!" Rachel said and Kim nodded.

"H-help I-I Can't breath!" I said and Jared pulled Rachel away. Kim still had a death grip on me. "What happened last night that caused this?" I asked.

"Wait you don't know what had happen? Hadn't Seth told you yet?" Rachel said.

I turned to Seth and he looked away. "What happened?" I asked and the room grew quiet.

"Ahhhhh...A vampire came here and sorta took you outside your window." Leah said.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DIDN'T I KNOW?" I yelled.

"That is a very good question." Jacob said.

"I've got the answer." said a very perky voice. Kim was pulled away from me. I turned around and saw the Jared and Paul was in front of Kim and Rachel. Leah, Jacob and Seth were pretty relaxed. "I'm Alice Cullen. I don't know who you are, but I had a feeling this would come up. The vampire has a talent that makes a person go into a VERY deep sleep." she said. " Thus she was way too asleep to have noticed anything. Hey Leah whats up?" Then something happened and she was right in front of Leah in a flash. "When the hell were you gonna tell me that you were getting-" Leah covered her mouth.

"WAIT what is going on? Vampires are still trying to eat me? " I said.

"You haven't told her about vampire's thing either? What have you told her Seth?" Paul said.

"I was planning on telling her later." Seth muttered. I frowned and Jacob noticed,

"Seth was trying to protect you." Jacob said.

"I-i-it's fine, I guess." I muttered. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." I got up and walked towards my room. I heard foot steps behind me. I sighed and shut my door right before anybody could come in. I locked in and started changing into white shorts and a yellow muscles shirt. I put my hair into a high ponytail and then sat down on my desk chair. _Seth wouldn't tell me about this. it happened to me so I think I should have known about it. crap whatever. I'm sure he had good reason for not telling me. Anyways Gramp Ephraim said he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But I do feel hurt...Whatever I trust him._ I sighed. I got up and opened my door. Seth was sitting next to my door. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Seth looked up and frowned, "I'm so," I cut him off with my lips.

"Hey don't worry about. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. But please don't do it again." I said and he nodded. I got his hand and we walked down stairs. "Okay so what is going on?" I asked everyone. Everyone had sat down in the living room and Seth and I were standing near the stairs.

"So everyone is going to stay here. Till things cover over. Quil and Sam are headed over here." Paul said and we nodded.

"Claire's parents are going to go on a business trip for about a month so they left her with Quil. She'll be staying with you in your room." Leah said. "Cici and Kim are going to be in Seth's room. Emily and I are going to be in my room. The guys are going to sleep downstairs."

"I wanna be with Sonya." Kim said."Cici snores!" she muttered and I laughed.

"So does Sonya." Seth muttered and I elbowed him. Leah and Embry laughed ,but Paul looked mad.

"How would you know that Seth?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Cici can't handle kids. I don't want to be with cici. Claire is also close with Sonya and we can't fit two beds in her room." Leah said completely ignoring Paul. Kim sighed and frowned.

Embry walked in along with Cici and Quil. Claire got out of Quil's arms and ran towards me. I hugged her and she smiled.

"Sethie actin' good?" she asked and everyone laughed.

"No. Go beat him up for me." I muttered in her ear and she ran towards him. She got his leg and yelled, "You meanie!" everyone started laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to leave. Sonya it was so nice meeting you and I hope this isn't going to be are last time we meet. Leah you better call or I'm gonna come here for blood. No pun intended." Alice said and left. Then Sam came in with Emily.

"Hey whats up with the vampire? If she is going to come over like nothing I don't want Emily here." Sam said and Leah threw him a pillow.

"Shut up. Hey Em!" Leah said and Emily went to sit next to her. "Kim and Cici are going to be in Seth's room. Sonya and Claire are going to be in her room and you and me in my room."Leah told her and Emily smiled.

"Okay so when are we going to move in?" Kim asked. Then there was a crashing sound and we all turned towards where it came from. Seth was on the floor with Claire standing on his chest with her tiny fist in the air.

"I WIN PUNK!" she yelled and everyone started laughing. I got Claire and hugged her.

"Good job, Claire!" I said and Seth sighed. "Good job getting beatin' up." he smiled at me. _I hope things stay this happy..._

_

* * *

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Hope you find,

****

**Thank you for the reviews! They make me so happy! :) **

* * *

(Seth's Point Of View)

"CLARIE, IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED!" Leah said for the fifth time. It was around seven at night. Sonya giggled when Clarie yelled,

"NO! I want to watch Family Guy!"

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND LETS YOU WATCH FAMILY GUY?" Leah yelled and Quil ran in. He ran to the Sonya's room and Leah came stalking down the stairs. Sonya giggled quietly as Leah walked to the dining room.

I heard Quil whisper to Clarie that he would record it for her and she laid down. Sonya sighed and leaned onto my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and leaned my head on her head. Everybody was real relaxed and the mood of the house was a good one:

Kim and Jared were on the love seat, talking quietly about something that I couldn't get.

Emily and Cici were in the Kitchen, making a list of things they were going to need to buy.

Leah and Rachel were in the dining room, cutting coupons.

Paul, Sam and Embry were running right now. Later tonight Jacob, Leah, and I are going to run at midnight.

Claire is going to stay at the Child Day Care at the high school, which Emily is now working at.

"Where are you at?" I whispered into Sonya's ear. She shivered and pushed me slightly. She was reading Fallen and she was so into it.

"I'm where she is at the hospital, so be quiet." she muttered. I sighed and started reading over her shoulder. I heard footsteps and I turned around, Leah was walking to the living room.

"Okay girls go to sleep. Guys you should to. Long night and day, tomorrow." she said and everyone nodded. I stood up and helped Sonya up. As we passed Leah stood in front of her with one of her hands on her hip and the other hand stikin' out. Sonya sighed and handed her the book. I coughed to cover up a laugh. We went upstairs and I waited outside as Sonya changed. Then I went in and laid down, Clarie was in between us and we held hands under the covers.

"When do you come back into the house?" Sonya whispered.

"Around six in the morning." I answered and Sonya nodded. She leaned over Clarie and kissed me. She quickly pulled away because Clarie moved.

"Shhhhh Shhh Shhh." she whispered. Clarie grabbed Sonya's neck and held on. We laughed and soon Sonya was asleep. With the whole vampire thing I didn't want to leave her side and she was some what okay with it. I saw how she looked with Clarie and I thought about when we get married and have our own kids. I like to think that they would look more then her then me. But that is something to think about when the time comes. Imprinting was a very strong thing...and I didn't understand when some people made such a big deal over it, I know why now.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I feel asleep.

I heard the door open and instantly was awake and sitting up. Leah was at the door. She nodded her head to tell me to go outside. I got up and kissed Sonya's cheek really quickly. "What?" I whispered as I closed Sonya's door.

"Time to run." Leah whispered and I nodded. When we were outside I walked to a tree and quickly changed wolf. I shacked and tried to wake up. I took of in a full sprint, Leah ran after me and we ran for awhile then calmed down and fell into a comfortable pace. I ran around making sure I knew my surroundings like the back of my hand. Leah did the same so did Jacob and soon we knew everything about the forest around our house like nothing.

**It's a small world after all **Leah thought and I rolled my eyes.

**No no! No singing today, please for dear God! **I thought, and Jacob laughed.

**I got a better song. **Jacob thought,** I think it's special what's behind your back So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (Take 'em to the bridge!) Dirty babe!**

**Hahahaha! You aren't bringing sexy back Jacob! This is a WAY better song then that! Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox I don't really care where you live at Just turn around boy and let me hit that** Leah sang and I rolled my eyes.

**I have a way better song then those to! **I said and began singing **It's all the Same Only the names will change Everyday it seems we're watin' away Another place Where the faces are so cold I drive all night just to get back home I'm a cowboy On a steel horse I ride I'm wanted**

**Nobody wants you!**Leah sang and let out a Wolfie sigh.

**Haha you're so funny, Leah. My sides are just hurting from your funniest. **I said. and Jacob laughed.

**Shouldn't you be on my side, babe?**Leah said with a lot of sarcasm.

Jacob smiled **Forever and always babe! **Leah grumbled, but all of us felt her heart flutter.

**Wait, did you guys feel that? There is something diffrent in the air. **Jacob said. and we all froze.

I took of running towards the feeling and so did Jacob and Leah. We all came up to a clearing and instanly began growling, there standing in the middle of the clearing was a female vampire with the smirk so big it was freakin' gonna break it's face.

"Hello, nast ass dogs. Hope you enjoy your nap." she said in a ugly as voice. I growled and tried to jump, but my nody wouldn't listen to me. Leah and Jacob had the same problem. Then she said "Hope you have fun hunting down your toy. Let's just hope they're still alive when you found them." she said and then everything went blank...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**


	26. My family

Thank you for the reviews! :D

* * *

Sonya's point of view

I woke up by hearing banging all of over the house. Shouting and cuss words, and...laughing? I looked around and saw that Seth was gone. _Running outside with Leah and Jacob._I thought Crap, I don't know how but I knew vampires were involved. I got up and grabbed a small blanket, wrapped Claire with it and opened my door. I walked to Seth's room and woke up the girls they changed and we went to Leah's room. Emily was asleep so we woke her up and she got dressed. I heard foot steps going up the stairs and I handed Clarie quickly to Kim and ran outside Leah's room and shut the door. I heard her say "Sonya, no!"

I saw Jared and Quil were standing at the top of the stairs. Their clothes were a bit tore, but other then that they were fine.

"Where are the girls?" Jared asked and I motion to Leah's room. They nodded and we went in. Quil opened the window and jumped out of the window. Jared grabbed on girl at a time and drop them to Quil. Nobody talked or asked questions. I got Clarie and Jared dropped us to Quil. HE looked worried to her and I muttered "She is fine." he nodded as Jared landed next to us.

"I think we should go findLeah Jacob and Seth." Jared said. Quil nodded.

"They aren't here?" I asked. Jared and Quil looked at each other. I felt the panic grow in me, but pushed it down. We ran away from the house and about a mile away we stopped the girls were huffing and buffing. "Wait here and we'll be back in our wolf form. You guys can ride on our backs till we find them." Quil said and they ran towards the trees.

They came in wolf form and I helped Cici, Emil and Rachel onto Quil then Kim and I with Clarie got on Jared. They took of running and it started raining hard. I protected Clarie with my body from the rain. She was still asleep, amazingly. We ran till we came upon three huge things on the floor. There was a grey one rusty brown one and a sandy one...wolfs. I noticed. I handed Clarie to Kim and jumped off of Jared ,ran towards the sandy one, I just knew it was Seth.

"Seth you need to get up. Please! Wake up, I need you." I whispered in his ear and nothing. _No no no! Seth...Sethie._ I shook him and he wouldn't wake up. I felt a tear fall my cheek.

"Sonya he isn't dead. Just in a coma like sleep. We need to more them to a cave. Everyone back home said that we can't go back. They are going to meet up with us at our cave. It isn't that far from here." Jared said and I nodded.

"How do they turn back human? We need them to turn back human so they would e easier to carry." I muttered.

"We can't make them turn human. They need to do that on their own." Quil answered. I've never seen him act so serious. I nodded, and the boys changed to wolfs. Kim came to me and hugged me. I looked at her an dwiped a tear from my cheek.

"His fine. Just taking a deep nap. Sort how Jared is when he comes home from patrol." Kim said and I almost laughed. I got up as Sam and Embry walked from the forest. Emily and Cici ran towards them and I smiled as they hugged. Then Sam along with Embry changed and they helped put Leah on Quil's back since she was the lightest. Then they put Seth on Embry's back. After that Me and Cici helped put Jacob on Sam's back. He was super heavy like a thousand punds-not even lieing bout that.

Then we took off towards the cave. They laid everyone down deep in the cave and Sam along with Paul sat at the mouth of it. Rachel and Emily started a very small fire, "just to see around." they had both muttered.

I sat next to Seth-wolf. He hadn't moved or made a noise. Leah and Jacob hadn't iether. I saw a basket and bucket near the cave. "Why ar ethose thing here?" I asked Kim. She had come over to sit with me.

"Cause we used this caves for this kinds of thing. We always had supplies here, just in case. That basket I made when I was twelve, nothing like water can go through it." Kim said and I smiled. She nodded and we both got up each grabbed the basket or bucket and walked towards the mouth. Sam and Paul turned around and saw the basket and bucket. Paul got up and we walked with him. We caught some rain water in the buckets and walked back to the cave.

Clarie was awake when we got back. I gave her some of the water and she smiled at me.

"Sonya what are we donin' here?" she asked. I smiled at her,

"We wanted to camp out. Don't worry, mamas, we'll be fine." I whispered and she frowned. "What?" I asked.

"What does Mamas mean?" she asked. and I smiled I forget that I didn't grow up here.

"Mamas is a kiddy name. My mama and papa called me that when I was a little girl. Whenever I was scared. It used to give me confort to hear that." I said and Clarie smiled.

"I like that name." she said and I hugged her, "Can you teach me some spanish?" sshe asked and I nodded. Kim sat around us and I looked up.

"We need a distraction." Kim said. I nodded.

"Repeat after me, Hola mi nombre es, then add your name." I said.

"Hola mi nombre es Kim." Kim said.

"You have to roll your R's." I said "rrrrrrrrrrrrr" I rolled it and Kim tried. again and it was better.

"Hoba mi nombre es Clarie." Clarie said and I smiled.

"Hola." I said.

"Holba" she said.

"Hola." I repeated.

"Hola." Clarie said and I nodded.

"Very good Mamas." I said. Clarie smiled and jumped around happily. Quil walked towards her and picked her up.

"Time for a nap." Quil said and Clarie frowned, but yawned.

"Fine, mamas." she said and Kim laughed. When Quil was gone Kim turned towards me. I frowned and looked towards Wolf Seth. He still wasn't awake, and niether was Leah or Jacob. I sighed and I felt a hand on mine.

"Don't worry, Sonya. They'll wake up and Seth will take you in his arms and you two will live happily ever high school." Kim said.

"I-I don't know. I'm scared he won't. If he doesn't awake up I don't know how I'll go on. Seth and I...there is something there that is just right. I mean, I know it sounds stupid, but it feels like Seth and I are soulmates." I muttered and Kim smiled.

"So is Jared and I, that is something with dating a werewolf that makes you feel that. But listen Seth is going to wake up. He wouldn't just die...Jacob or Leah would. They have too much to live for. Trust me they'll wake up." Kim said and got up. I nodded and she walked to Jared. I went next to Seth Leah and Jacob...my family.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think! PLEASE!**


	27. I'm hungry

**Thank you for the reivew!**

* * *

(Seth's point of view)

I stood up and looked around. I was in the cave Leah and I had played in when we were kids. I looked around and saw everyone. Jared was holding Kim- they were asleep. Quil and Clarie were asleep near them. Rachel, and Emily were asleep a bit father then everyone. And Embry with Cici were asleep near the wall of the cave. I looked around and finally saw Sonya. She wasn't asleep she was on her knees mumbling somthing. I walked towards her and saw that she was next to a bunch of fur. Grey, redish brown...and sandy? Oh no! No no no no no! This can't be happening, I'm not dead...I would know if I'm dead right?

I don't see my already passed family members. Leah and Jacob aren't with me. I was having a panick attack...shit!

**Seth?**I heard a voice call. I looked around and saw that Paul and Sam were in wolf form.

**Hello? **I yelled

**Seth you're awake? **Sam thought.

**No I mean I can hear you and all, but I'm seeing my body. Sam what the hell is going on?**

**It is possible that you are so much in sleep that your soul has moved out of your body. And since you are in wolf form we are able to hear you. **Sam said

**How do I get bakc into my body so that I can wake up?**

**I don't know, Seth. Leah and Jacob's souls are still in there bodies so they are fine. You might want to lay down on your body and see if your body pulls in your soul. **Paul said and I nodded.

**I'll try. **I muttered and laid on me. Soon I felt tugging and I was back in my body. I felt my surrondings and I was soon awake. I looked up and saw Sonya look up also.

"Seth? You're awake!" she said and hugged my neck. I put my head on her shoulder. **How long have I been out? **I asked

**Since one in the morning. Right now it is around twevle in the after noon.** Paul said. I frowned, and Paul got up. He came over and nodded towards me. I moved my head and Sonya let me go. I followed Paul outside and changed back human. Sam gave me my shorts and I changed. As soon as I was covered I ran back inside and right into Sonya's arms.

"I was so scared, Seth. You didn't wake up." she muttered as I ran my hand through her hair.

"I wouldn't leave you, Sonya." I muttered and kissed her forhead. She hugged me harder. We held each other like our lives depened on it. I flet wetness on my chest. I looked down and saw that she was crying. "Don't cry, Sonya, I'm here now." I muttered.

I didn't want to let her go, ever. But she let me go and held my hand as we walked towards Leah and Jacob's body. They were now humans. Sonya got a blanket and covered them both with it.

"I hope they wake up soon." she whispered. I nodded and sat down pulling her to my lap. I rested my chin on her shoulder and she got my arms and wrapped them around her. Then we held each other, praying that Leah and Jacob woke up soon.

**(Later that day)**

"I'm hungry!" Clarie said. I looked at her and frowned.

"We can go hunting for some deer or elk. I'm sure Emily and Rachel know how to cook that." Sam said. Right now Quil and Embry were at the mouth of the cave.

"We are close to other people...some what. I think we can go and buy some food. " Emily said and sat up. "Of course we have to washin' up before we go." Emily muttered and looked over to the rain buckets Kim and Sonya had gotten.

"Yeah you, and Cici go get some food with Paul." Sam said, he was dead tired. Everyone nodded. Emily and Cici washed up and left with Paul. Sonya was asleep with her head on my lap. I rubbed her shoulder as she shuddered.

Clarie and Kim were next to us repeating 'Hola mi nombre es, Kim or Clarie.' I just kept looking at them weridly.

Emily and Cici were back with food and clean clothes for everyone. I woke up sonya and we got our hamburgers and Sonya cut it in fours. She one piece then put it away. I looked at her, she shrugged "Don't know when we can go for more food so save some in case Clarie or anyone gets hungry." I nodded and smiled.

"You always think ahead." I mutter.

"I was taught to." she says with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. I turned around and looked at Leah and Jacob. "I wonder what is going on with them." Sonya whispered.

* * *

**Leah's point of view!**

I saw nothing but darkness and I felt nothing at all. I heard pople talking and my brother's voice. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I tried using all my strength to do it, but I could have been pushing on a brick wall.

I knew Jacob was next to me and I wanted to reach over towards him. But I couldn't do that iether. I thought I saw somthing and I looked at it. It was my dad! I'm dead? that can't be!

"Leah...my daughter." he whispered and I gasped. I ran reached for him, but I couldn't move. "It isn't your time Daughter. But I wanted to tell you that I love you and am always watching you and Seth. I'm happy you are happy. I love you daughter. Good bye, baby." he said and I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay so this is my last chapter of tonight! PLESE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 3**


	28. Thank God

****

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Sonya's point of view

I looked up towards Seth. He was laying down behind me, talking with Quil. I couldn't believe that he was awake. I was so scared that he wouldn't have woken up at all. I felt his hand reach over towards mine. I smiled and leaned onto his back. Clarie came over to me and hugged my legs. "Whats up, mamas?" I asked.

"I found some berries and thought you might wanted to picks some for us. We can give them to Emly and make pie!" she said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, but we have to find Emily to see if the berries are good to eat." I said and she nodded. I got up and picked her up. She got hold of my neck and I wrapped my arms around so that I was holding her up. "EMILY!" I called and Emily came out of behind a rock.

"Yeah?" she asked fixing her shirt, I didn't want to know.

"Clarie found some berries and I wanted to ask if you can help us see they are good to eat." I said and Emily nodded.

"Sure." Emily said and walked with us to the mouth of the cave. We got a bucket and walked towards were Carie said. We found it and Emily said they were good to eat so we began picking them. "So how does it feel to have your guy back?" Emily asked and I smiled.

"It feels good to have him back. I just hope Leah and Jacob wake up soon." I muttered and Emily nodded.

"Seth has a lot of respect for you." she said. I looked at her.

"Why you say that?" I asked.

"Well I bet he thought you were dead or vise verse. and yet he didn't kiss you when you two got to see each other." Emily said and then froze, "Unless you two aren't allowed to kiss. Or you two haven't." she rambled on.

"Em, We have kissed. And We just didn't see each other for a few hours sure I thought he was dead at the start, but I knew he wasn't and I just wanted him to wake up. It wasn't the best way for us just to kiss. Ya know. Being in each others arms were good enough." I said and Emily smiled.

"You two are so different from when me and Sam were teenagers. We used to make out any chance we had." Emily said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sonya! Look at all the berries I have!" Clarie said and I grinned

"Good job mamas!" I said and she poured them into the bucket. Soon we had a bucket fulland we headed back to the cave. Then all of a sudden I froze, my entire body was cold, oh shit! I sensed something that wasn't in our normal surroundings. I handed Clarie to Emily we walked towards the cave. then I saw something move from behind a tree. I froze and turned to Emily. "Emily go run to the cave I'll be right behind you." I said and she looked at me with wide eyes. ""Please just do what I say." I muttered and she nodded. She ran and I noticed they didn't run after her...whoever they were.

I heard Emily yell for the boys. My body shivered and I freaked **what the hell was that? **I thought. Then I saw movement again. I took off running, away from the cave. I wouldn't lead them to everyone, not with Leah and Jacob still asleep and Clarie being there. I ran as fast as I could. Again my body started shivering, but stronger. What the hell was going on with my body?

I felt coldness, and again I shivered. When I ran into a clearing, I saw a beautiful girl standing on a rock. She was shortish and had blond long hair and red eyes...vampire. Aw shit! "You must be that stupid bitch that my John was killed over." she said with a deadly voice. John? That must have have been that bloodsucker that tried to kill me...but Seth killed him. "How is that nap Luke put your animals in?" she asked.

"What the hell do you want from me, bitch?" I said in an almost growl. I growled?

She laughed and I had the deep wanting to punch her. "Simple, your animal killed my mate. So now I'm going to kill you. John said you were one of the best scents he had ever smelt." she took in a deep breath, "You scent is different. Lavender, Vanilla, warmth and something I can't place." she said and jumped off of the rock. "Where are your animals? Not going to come and save you now?" she asked taking a step towards me.

I shivered again and felt anger bubble up in my chest. "They aren't animals. They are more human then you are!" I said and she threw her head back to laugh. I heard a deep growl I turned and saw wolfs coming out of the trees. I gasped and turned to the vampire.

"You must have trained them well." she muttered and I snarled. What the hell did that come from also? She smirked and snapped her fingers. Four other vampires appeared from the forest...holy shit! A black wolf and a sandy one were next to me. I saw their eyes flicker towards me and I frowned. **Why did they look at me for?** Sam stepped forward and growled at the female vampire. She growled back.

"So which one is your mate? The black one or the sandy one? Or both? I hear animals share mates." she asked and I flushed with anger. Seth stepped forward growling. "Ahhh that one. Hope you enjoy watching your mate die." she said. ""Luke numb their bodies ." she said but all that followed that was screaming. She turned around and saw -I guess- Luke being tore apart. Seth turned around and covered me.

Seth turned his head back and Luke was gone. Female vampire growled and ran towards us. All of a sudden the pack was in action, quickly the three other vamps were gone, and female vamp was gone. Seth turned around and ran towards the forest. He came back as human and hugged me, "You really gotta stop doing that, my wil." -Wil pronouns WAY-th-

I looked at him and he smiled. "It means my one in Quileute." he explained I blushed. Sam came towards us,

"She is gone. We can't find her anywhere. She is still out there." Sam said and Seth became very stiff. "I can't believe she got way!" Seth pulled away from me and started walking in a circle. Sam looked at me.

"Sonya when you were getting mad did you feel different? Like something weird going on inside you?" Sam asked. Seth stopped and turned towards me.

"Yeah. I didn't understand what was going on with me. Why Sam?" I asked. Seth came up behind me. Sam ran his hands through his hair.

"I think you might have a chance to change into one of us." Sam said and I gasped.

"T-that isn't possible, she isn't full Quileute." Seth said. Sam started walking back and forth."We should head back." Seth said and everyone went and changed. Seth stayed human and we walked to the cave hand in hand.

When we got there Emily gave us some berries and fish. We ate up quickly next to the fire. Seth was laying down with his head on my lap just relaxing. I was messing with his hair and I giggled when I caught his leg move alittle. Everyone was sitting around the fire and talking about what was happing.

"I got it! We send away Sonya alone." Sam said. And Seth eyes opened and he sat up quickly , he even growled.

"I am not going to leave her. She can be in huge trouble, and she needs protection." Seth said.

"But the thing is that we are going to need you." Sam said. "And Sonya might need a more exprienced wolf."

"So you are telling me that you don't think I can protect her?" Seth asked. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. I felt him relax slightly.

"I KNOW you can but-" he was cut off by a voice.

"I'll take care of her." Leah's voice came. We looked towards the cave mouth and there was Leah standing. Jacob came up behind her and I smiled. Seth got up and ran towards them he hugged them and I could see Leah was about to cry.

_Thank God they woke up!_

* * *

**So what do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Five Kids

**Thnak you for the reviews! :D**

* * *

Seth point of view!

I hugged Leah and she hugged me back, "Hey I was only asleep!" she muttered into my ear but I could tell she was happy. When we pulled away the pack was all around us.

"Leah! I can't believe you guys finally woke up!" Sonya said with a huge smile on her face. Leah grinned and messed with her hair, Sonya would her eyes and pulled away. "How do you two feel?" Sam asked.

"Good. Hungry, a lot. But other then that we're good." Leah said,

"Well rested, too." Jacob muttered and everyone chuckled. "How long were we out cold?" he asked,

"A while." Sam said and Leah snorted,

"No shit."

"Good to have you back, potty mouth." Clarie said and hugged Leah's leg. Leah's face soften and she picked Clarie up.

"Hey baby-girl." Leah whispered and Clarie rolled her eyes.

"Sonya said that Mexicans call they call little girls mamash." Clarie said with a puff. I saw Sonya shift a bit behind me. Leah looked at her. Sonya just shrugged and smiled.

"Okay down to bussiness. What is this talk about sending Sonya away?" Jacob asked. So the Sam told them what had happened to Sonya and everything. Leah glared at Sam and Jacob stared at Sonya.

"So Sonya has a chance of being a werewolf?" Leah asked. "But how?" Everyone shrugged. "Crap."Leah muttered and I caught the sad look she gave me and Sonya. I understood, me and Sonya- if Sonya changed- wouldn't be able to have kids... No one was ever going to have the name Clearwater ever again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards me.

"The worst thing you could do is send her away. Sonya needs to be here with her family. Sam what if she change in front of other people? Think, you ass!" Leah said and Sam frowned. I laughed quietly, and Sam glared at me.

Sonya shivered and turned around towards me and hugged me. I rubbed her back. "It is getting cold out here. We should go inside." I muttered.

"Wait. What the hell are we doing in this damn cave? The hell I'm going to sleep on the ground! Damnit, Sam you have our pack going back to the damn stone ages!" Leah growled. I grinned, Leah was back and ready to fight. "We are going home. To a house, I don't give a flying shoe if it safer. The damn things could kill all of ya!"

"Damn some one woke up in a bad mood." Paul muttered and a pebble flew towards his head.

"Shut Up, Paul!" Leah said.

"So we are going home then?" Kim asked. She looked hopeful.

"Well duh! I ain't going to sleep in this damn cave." Leah said and I grinned.

"You've been doing that for awhile." Emily muttered and grinned towards Leah.

"We leave now." Jacob said and Kim, Cici, Embry, Jared, Rachel, and Paul said a quick 'yes'. Everyone grabbed their stuff and changed wolf. Everyones imprints rode them home. Leah, Jacob, Sonya and I walked home in human form. Jacob and Leah walked alittle ahead. I wrapped an arm around Sonya's shoulder. She leaned her heaed on my shoulder.

"How do you feel about this whole wolf thing?" I whispered to Sonya.

"I'm have mix feelings." she muttered, but that was all she said. I frowned, but left it at that. When we got to the house Leah went to take a shower. Sonya sat down on the floor and Jacob went to his house. I sat down across from Sonya. Sonya looked up towards me, I saw her fear in her eyes. She got up and walked towards me. I opened my arms and she sat down in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned back. "Sethie, I scared." she wispered. I tightened my arms around her. "I don't know what is going to happen when I become a...a _wolf_! I mean I understand that it is an honor to be a werewolf, but I...I don't know what or how that is possible!" she said and brought her knees to her chest.

"Sonya nobody knew what to expect. It always was a new thing. Your fears are the same everyone felt when people began feeling the change start." I whispered. Sonya shivered.

"Ya know this wasn't suppose to happen?" she whispered and I frowned.

"What WAS supposed to happen?" I whispered.

"I stay human and you stay werewolf. We stay togther and go off to college come back and get jobs. We were supposed to get married and have five kids. Have a nice house and have the dream life! It wasn't suppose to be I turn wolf, get angry and eat all that up!"Sonya growled. _She had already thought that far ahead? Good I thought I was the only one._

"We can still have that, Sonya, trust me. Look at Leah and Jacob! They have everything somebody would ever want. And both of them are wolfs." I whispered. Sonya sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right." she said..

"Now about those five kids." I muttered.

"I always wanted a big family. What you say, three boys and two girls?" she muttered and laughed.

"And what would be their names?" I asked, delighted she wanted a family with me.

"Seth Jr. Luke, and you pick the thired one." she said.

"Harry." I answered and Sonya nodded.

"The girls would be, esperanza and Xylena." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah esperanza means hope and Xylena sounds like Selena but with the X. It's diffrent." she said.

"How about I can change esperanza name to Lily and we stay like that?" I asked. Sonya nodded.

"Your right." she said and leaned onto my chest, "Thank Seth for making me feel better." she said and Leah came down the stairs.

"I don't know about you guys, but you better wait to have all those damn kids cause I ain't taking care of none of them!" she growled and we laughed.

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. I don't need a man

****

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :) **

* * *

(Sonya's point of view)

"SETH!" I yelled and reached towards him. He just stood there looking at me. "SETH! Please don't leave! Stay with me; stay alive for me." I said in desperation. Seth looked at me with a face I've never seen on him -hatred and fear mixed together, along with heartbroken. I didn't know which was for me. "I've got to go, honey." he said in his soothing voice. I didn't understand why I was so desperate for him to stay or why it seemed that with he words he was sticking a knife in my heart. "I'll try to come back alive. I promise either way I'll always be here with you." he said as Jacob came out of the woods. Seth grabbed my waist and pulled me into a long kiss. It was filled with a lot of emotions and I knew it meant good bye. And as he let me go and walked off with Jacob I knew he was lost to me forever. I started crying and I don't know what took over me, but I ran after them, but was too late. I got to the clearing just in time to watch the red head slice off Seth's head. I screamed and then fell into darkness. I sat up on my bed breathing hard and sweating. I looked around and saw Seth was on the floor next to my bed I sighed and thank God it was just a dream.

He was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. So I quietly jumped over my foot board and walked down stairs. Leah was sitting on the table with a bowl of soup. She looked up and sighed. I frowned and sat down next to her. "What do you want to know?" she muttered.

"I want to know how I'm going to help out with this vampire shit. I want to know what is going to go on with my body. How would I be effected with the change?" I asked.

"You'll get taller, stronger, faster, angrier, and hotter." Leah said. And I raised an eyebrow. "Not that way stupid. You'll body heat." she said and I sighed. "And you'll be trained with everyone to be a vampire killing machine. That is what we were put on this earth to do. Of course there is up sides to this...change. You'll be able to handle yourself better. You'll be able to understand things quicker and tell when bad things well happen. You will be what some would say the perfect balance between human development and animal instinct. You will for sure be an awesome pair for Seth." Leah said and smiled at me. "If you do have kids with him they will be very strong kids."

I sighed and Jacob came in," Hello and Good morning dear family!" he said and I rolled my eyes. , "Speaking of kids we should start talking about having some." Leah snorted and waved him away. I heard gagging from the stairs and I looked up. Seth was standing there and I laughed. He walked down stairs and came up behind me. He kissed top of my head and walked to the kitchen to try and find something to eat. I sighed, pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on them. When he didn't find anything he came and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I'm starving." Seth muttered and I sighed.

"Go and make yourself something." I said and he groaned.

"We have chosen where and when we will get married." Leah said.

"When?" Seth asked as he picked his head up from my shoulder. The question sounded like he was asking when he was going to lose another member of his family.

"Where?" I asked. Trying to brighten the mood Seth had set.

"At the beach, July twenty first." Jacob said with a beaming face.

"Dad's birthday." Seth whispered and Leah nodded. "He would have been happy to hear that." Then there was silence.

"Well I wanna go outside." I muttered and got up. Seth got up with me, and walked to the back with me. He got my hand and we walked into the forest. I felt like shivering and I looked around. When I didn't see anything I sighed and felt irritation crawl up my spin. I shivered again. "SHIT!" I yelled. Seth jumped slightly and he looked towards me worry written all over his face. I growled, _I don't NEED a man to worry about me!_ I froze I wasn't mad at Seth. Where the hell did that come from? I took a deep breath, well it was suppose to be a deep breath it came out as a growl.

Seth got my shoulders, "Sonya, you have to not fight it. Let it take over your body. The first time your suppose to do that. Trust me, don't fight it." he pleaded.

I shook his arms off of me and growled, "**I don't HAVE to do shit! Don't boss me around, Seth! I swear I'mma gonna beat you so bad, Leah won't even know it's you.**" Seth frowned and stepped back. I wanted to say I didn't mean that, but my stupid body wouldn't let my mind control it. It started hurting and I wanted to cry...

"Well you know what, Sonya. You're so annoying! Always trying to be the damn hero. 'Run Emily I'll protect to from something that would kill me from with one touch. Just don't worry." -he said in a girly voice- "Then you want the wolf pack to come and save you. You know what maybe next time we won't save your ass and just see how long you'll last." he said darkly. I growled and shivered some more. "I hate how you always want to be strong when really you can't do shit!" Seth said and that was it I growled and jumped towards him. Next thing I knew I wasn't human anymore...

* * *

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Trust me, I know

****

**Thank you the reviews! X) **

* * *

(Seth point of view)

They say that when you transform into a werewolf the color of the fur shows the soul of the person. I didn't know what it meant with anybody else color, but they tell me I'm sandy because I'm a happy person. So I didn't know what to make of Sonya in wolf form. She was black furred with sandy paws. I saw how she was in so much pain and I said what I thought would help her transform. It worked and right now I am watching my soul mate try to find away get to me. See right now I'm on the highest branch of a pine tree...with my girlfriend trying to kill me at the bottom.

I remeber Leah tried to kill Jacob and Paul the first time she changed...Girls. I sighed and Sonya growled and howled. I turned and saw Sam and Jared wolf running over towards us. I waved from where I was at and Jared looked up. He had a wolfie confused face on and ran into a tree, smooth. I tried not to laugh, because I know that would get Sonya mad more. "I was only trying to help, Sonya!" I yelled but only got more growling. I understood this wasn't Sonya Sonya this was Sonya Wolf. She was more animal then human and I understood she won't be herself for awhile. I'll be there for her as soon as she stop trying to kill me of course. When Sam came she turned towards him and Jared, I could tell, was working his magic.

I jumped out of the tree and transformed midair. When I landed Sonya turn towards me. **_Seth?_** I heard her voice and smiled. **_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said. And I, and I just lost it! I'm so sorry!_**

**I understand Sonya. I'm sorry for saying that stuff about Emily.**I thought to her

**What stuff about Emily?** Sam asked and nobody answered him.

_I'm surprised you calmed down enough to talk. Good job Sonya._ Jared thought

_**What now are you going to give me a damn doggy treat, Jared? **_she asked and everyone laughed.

_We'll work on that later. _He muttered.

**Sonya joined already? Wow wonder what Seth did to piss her off so quickly.** Paul thought

**_I heard howling and growling! Whose the new bitch?_** Leah asked and Sonya growled.

_**Don't call me a bitch, bitch.**_Sonya thought in a deep growl.

**_I LOVE when we get new people. Think they can take down the alpha. Wanna go a few rounds, Lopez?_** Leah teased.

**Everyone calm down. Jared, Sam and Paul go to Samual's house. He was showing signs earlier today and let's just say ex girlfriend is in town.**Jacob thought. They took off and I watch Sonya walk around. I tried reaching her though my mind. I couldn't she was way to frighten that she had walls up, now I knew what she did to seem fearless.

**_How you feeling, Sony? _**Leah asked.

**_Fuck,Fuck,Fuck! What the hell is up with this? It is so weird and funny feeling and SHIT! Why the fuck do I feel so damn angry?_** Sonya growled.

**It is cause you are new. Don't worry that will feel better once you get this thing down. Seth explain to her how you felt since you were the newest till she came in. Jaocb Thought**

**Okay. You are going to go threw hell and back a few times before you will start feeling better, I'm sorry, but it is the truths. So first you are going to feel confused, but powerful that will go away in awhile. You will be angry very quickly that is why we are going to keep you away from humans. We all understand that alot of what you are going to say and might do will not be you you, just wolf you. Just try not to hit Leah cause then you might not make it.** I thought.

_**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything about all that shit. And and you aren't a bitch, Leah.**_ Sonya thought.

**_Whatever._** Leah thought and Sonya growled.

**_Ahhhh shit!_** she thought and started pacing.

**Also in a few mintues Jared will come and try to make you shift back human. Most likly you won't be able to, that too is normal. It took me three days till I changed and even then I had to learn control. It helped that I imprinted of course. So it might help you, too.** I thought. **Speaking of which, Jacob. Shouldn't she have imprinted on me like Leah did on you? **I thought

_**What is imprinting?**_ Sonya asked.

**_It is like when you see the one, wil, you aren't held by gravity anymore your held by that person. He or she is your world and you'll do anything for that person. He or she is your sunshine and you just live see them smile. Your heart won't quit beating when you just hear their names. They are your souldmates. _**Leah thought.

**Awww thats how you feel about me, babe?** Jacob teased.

**_Then I understand why I didn't imprint with you for the first time when I'm wolf. _**Sonya thought. I looked at her, She didn't see me that way...**_Because that was how it felt the very first time I saw you in my human form. Of course I thought it was just my friend alert going off, but now I know. I imprinted on you the first time I saw you, even though I wasn't wolf yet. _**Sonya thought and I smiled, but Leah snorted.

**_I hate being in your head._** Leah thought and Sonya jumped towards her.

**CRAP SHE IS A WILD ONE! PAUL HELP!** Jacob yelled. Paul came and slammed into Sonya, I blocked her from hitting a tree.

**I'm sorry lil demon! Please understand that I have to do this!** Paul thought and Sonya growled. She turned around and took off running. I felt my heart break as I saw her this way. I felt like crying.

**Seth this is normal. She'll be better soon, I promise. **Jacob said **Right now we should leave her be, have one person follow her. Paul do it. You won't go too easy on her. If she gets too close to town you know what to do. In the mean time Seth you and Leah are going to stay human. You won't want to know what she'll be like the next week. I'm goingn to keep you away from her the same way I did for Leah and you. You'll thank me later. **Jacob said and I growled.

**I want to help her! She is going to need me! I can calm her down and protect her from herself! **I yelled.

**_I said the same damn thing when you phased, and I couldn't handle the pain you were going through Seth. I'm a very strong person, strong enough to know when you shouldn't interfear. If you want to be strong, also you'll listen to Jake. _**Leah thought. I sigh and nodded.

**How long till I'll see her again?**

**Till she is able to handle it. I'll tell Leah when. Thank you for understand, Seth. **Jacob thought and I snorted.

All I knew was that the next few days will be hell for me and Sonya.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? Next chapter will be Seth's point of view also, but Sonya will start it off. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Why don't you

********

**Thank you so much! :D I can't believe I've gotten up to one hundred and eleven reviews!**

* * *

(Sonya's point of view)

I was running, that was all I knew I was doing. Running. I felt nobody in my head and the only thing that was passing through my head was the song, "Animal I've Become By Three Days Grace, but I knew I wasn't an animal. I was Sonya Lopez, human, had a great family, awesome home, deeply in love with Seth, and had a bright future. What happened to me? I didn't have time to think about it because then rage took over my mind and I lost my self.

* * *

**(Seth Point Of View)**

I paced around Sonya's room, she has been gone four days and not once changed human. Even freakin' Samual had changed wolf and turned human in two days! I was starting to get scared. Paul would come and tell me how she was doing. Each time he told me about how she wouldn't get even close to calm enough to think. He said there was time were she was thinking about how she wasn't an animal or how she had a great life, but the wolf in her would beat her. I missed her and thought I could help her, but then she would be even more angry. I had to meet her after she changed at least once.

I turned around and saw Leah at the door. "Seth, Jacob said you should change wolf. I think you should. Maybe you can break through to Sonya." she said and I smiled

"Really?" I asked, when she nodded I ran out and changed quickly.

**Hello? Anybody there?** I called,**Sonya are you there?**

I felt her mind, **Seth? Is that really you? **

**Yeah,**

**I don't get it. One minute Paul was here then he was gone and now I'm scared because I'm in flippin' Canada! **

**How'd you get in Canada?**

**Running. I don't feel a LOT of anger, but I also can't change. Right now I'm really okay, but in a few seconds I might not be. This is the most fucked up thing! **

**Calm down, hon.**

**I wanna changed but something keeps me from doing it.**

**I think I know how. Hold on and I'll find you.**

**Hurry cause I don't know how much I can handel this shit! **I saw the red of anger behind her thought and ran like hell was behind me. I found her quickly she was in Canada but I don't know where. She was beaetiful even in wolf form and she also looked scared. She didn't want to hurt me, good that means some of her old self was coming back.

**Seth! **she yelped and I rubbed my head over hers and kiss in wolf form.

**I missed you, Sonya. **

**I missed ya, also. Okay how can i become human? **

**Okay so close your eyes...think about something that makes you very happy and calm. **I watched as pictures flew into my mind. They were of the beach, of the cliff at sunset, Clarie, her family, Leah and Jacob, and me. There was so many pictures of me. When I wasn't looking at her, when I would look into her eyes, when I would hug her, and when I first told her that I loved her. She was calmed now and I smiled. **Now take a deep breath and let your body go loose. **I thought and she did. Soon she was human, and I sighed. We had done it!

"I'm human! I'm human! Thank you Seth!" she said and hugged my nose. I pulled away with eyes closed. "Holy crap I'm naked!" she yelled and tried to cover herself. She turned back wolf. **Why was I was I naked Seth? **she sounded calm. that is good.

**When you change wolf youu kinda rip your clothes up and are naked when you change back human.** I explained and she nodded her head. **So wanna go home? **I asked and she kinda smiled.

**Race ya?**she asked and I agreed we both took off and of course she beat me. **I have a question, the only reason I was quick was because I was wolf? **

**It is possible. You were quickier then most humans. But maybe that is just cause you were strong welled. **I thought and she nodded. Then she turned around and jumped on me. She was laughing and I smiled wolfie. She licked my face then jumped off me. She turned and ran off. I followed her and I could here her laughter. Then Leah jumped out of now where. Sonya turned around and walked towards us.

**Hey Leah, Whats up?** she asked.

**Nuthing much. Seth go to Jacob's house. Tell him Sonya changed and is over at our house. I'll get her dressed and ready. It is way over due to tell her everything. **Leah said and I nodded.

**Bye, My Wil.** I thought

**Bye bye.** Sonya thought and Leah and her took off towards the house. I ran to Jacob's house and changed human. I opened his back door and walked in. I didn't have to knock Jacob was asleep on the couch with Billy reading a book.

"Hello Seth. What brings you to our lovely home?" Billy asked. I smiled at the elder. He was a good man and everyone liked him.

"I came to tell Jacob that Sonya changed human. She is at the house with Leah right now." I answered. Billy smiled.

"Your imprint has come back?" he asked nad I nodded "That is good news. I can hardly wait to meet the girl. Say when has anyone set a date for a bonfire?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Leah." I answered.

Billy chuckled, "Funny my son is the alpha but in truth the pack is being ruled by Leah." Billy said and I grinned.

"Everything Leah is envolved in she is the boss no matter what." I answered and Billy laughed.

Jacob woke up and glanced around, "What is so funny?"

"You." Billy answered and Jacob sighed.

"Hey Seth. Leah kick you out again?" he asked and I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Naw. Sonya changed back and is at the house with Leah." I answered and Jacob nodded. He got up and headed to the door.

"I'll be back, pops." he said, and Billy shouted, "Hopefully in one piece."

We walked in human form towards the house. "You helped her change back? The same way ou helped her changed?" Jacob asked, I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. It didn't end with her trying to kill me so I think I did better this time." I answered. Jacob laughed. when we got to the house Sonya ran out mad as hell.

"Uh oh looks like someone is in trouble." Jacob said and Sonya glared at him.

"Whats wrong, hon?" I asked and she glared at me too.

"Don't call me hon! Guess what! I don't fit in any of my shit! I can't wear any of my old clothes! I'm all too tall for that! It looks like I'm getting ready for a damn flood!" she yelled and started stomping around. I noticed what she was wearing. It was a white dress that fit her really nicely with her long hair and beatiful eyes. "Stop checking me out! I know I look ugly in this and all I want to do is run!" she yelled and Jacib slowly walked away.

"Sonya calmed the hell down. We'll go shopping for clothes later!" Leah yelled from the house.

"I'll go with Leah. Nice seeing you Sonya." Jacob said and Sonya nodded. Then he ran like a bat outta hell.

"I hate this shit!" Sonya said. I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me.

"Sonya calm down. This is the normal part of being a werewolf. You grew a but taller and are a bit leaner then what you were. And you know what it doesn't matter cause you will always look beatiful to me." I whispered and then kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck andI wrapped my arms around her waist. When I pulled away she smiled and nodded.

Then from the house we heard Leah say "Why don't you say shit like that to me, when I first changed?" Me and Sonya laughed and hugged each other.

* * *

**So what do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. in trouble tonight

Thank you for the review! :D

* * *

(Sonya's Point Of View)

I sighed as Leah dropped more clothes shopping bags into the living room floor. "Okay so next we will,"

"Leah, I'm sorry but Sonya can't hang out more with you." Kim cut in. I looked up and smiled at her. She smiled and winked at me.

"And why the hell not Kimberly?" she asked in a mad tone.

"Because I have business with her. Jared and Paul will be here in one hour and we need her ready!" Kim said. And Leah frowned I did too. "Don't ask because I won't tell you till she leaves." Kim said and nodded her head towards me.

"Yeah talk like I'm not here." I mutter.

"Oh c'mon!" Kim yelled. She grabbed my arm and dragged me up stairs."Oh and by the way nice hair cut." she said and I smiled. Leah got me to agree to add bangs so that now my bangs cover almost one of my eyes. It was nice and I liked it. I had kept my hair waist length I told Leah she was crazy when she told me to cover it. Kim blind folded me then started tugging at my clothes.

"Hey!" I yelped as she stripped me.

"oh shut up. Everyone has seen you naked." Kim muttered and I felt something soft going on my skin.

"What the hell do you mean everyone?" I asked.

"Well as you know everyone in the pack reads minds? Well Seth was in wolf form and something popped in that head of his about you changing human. Everyone freaked. Jared told me." Kim said and I blushed.

"I'm gonna hurt that boy." I growled and Kim laughed.

"Now relax Sonya!" Kim said and I rolled my eyes. "Sit down on the chair and I'll put on your shoes." I sat.

"Kim what are you dressing me for?" I asked.

"Something spacial." Kim answered. I sighed and then she let my hair loose from my ponytail. She grabbed some of it. I felt heat on it and Kim started humming. Then I felt pulling after awhile.

"How stupid am I?" I asked.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Why didn't I just pull the blind fold?" I asked.

"Cause I would kick your butt." Kim answered and we both began out laughing. Kim took the blindfold off and told me to close my eyes. She started putting on make up on me. "Okay. Open your eyes!" she said and I gasped. Kim was holding a big mirror in front of me.

"What? Don't like it?" she said with a mad tone.

"Like it? I love it!" I said and turned to see myself fully. I was in a dark red dress that went up to my knees and was a sweetheart shape. I had simple black high steels and my hair was half way up in curly. I had a thick amount of black eyeliner, like Beyonce had in the video phone music video, and light lip gloss. I turned to Kim, and she smiled. "But what am I dressed for?" I asked and Kim shrugged just as there was a knock on the door. We walked down stairs and I heard Jared and Paul whispering.

"She is gonna freak!" Jared whispered and Paul smacked him.

"Remember she's a wolf! She can hear us!" he said and they quieted. I sighed **Not going to get anything from those two.** I puffed and my bangs went up.

"Okay so the boys are taking over from here. Have fun and tell me how it goes tomorrow!" Kim said with a smile. I smiled and the door opened. Jared and Paul's got wide.

"Damn! You clean up good!" Jared said and whislted. "I knew my girl could style anyone up, but Kim you have out done yourself!" Jared said and hugged Kim. Paul frowned.

"I think it is showing too much skin! And what is up with that make up?" Paul ranted.

"Ahh Dad!" I groaned and Paul huffed while everyone else laughed. Paul sighed and smiled at me.

"I can't believe you just called me that!"

"Well you act like it." I said and Paul sighed.

"Okay lil demon we gotta go. Good Job Kimmy." Paul said and Jared and Paul walked me to the blue '60 mustang Paul drove. We went in and they took off.

"So let me guess you guys aren't going to tell me where you are taking?" I huffed and they both nodded. "Stupid boys." I whispered and Jared turned around.

"You know we could hear you." Jared said.

"Good. anyways where is Seth? I haven't seen him all day!" I said.

"You'll see him soon." Paul muttered. and Jared smacked his head.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Jared said.

"Let me think. It isn't our half year anniversary. It isn't his birthday, not my birthday, no school dances...I think. Not special is happen today! Damn did I forget something he told me?" i muttered to myself.

Paul and Jared chuckle. "And they say we are the ones that forget." Paul muttered and I have a very strong wanting to throw my shoe at him. We finally stopped and we are at the edge of the beach close to where the cliff was. "Okay so just walk in a straight kine that way until you see light, then someone will be waiting for you." Jared said and smiled. I nodded and walked to the direction Jared had given me. I walked for awhile which was amazing that I wasn't tripping in this heels. When I finally saw light I nearly ran towards it.

I push the last branch out of my way and stopped in my tracks. Oh my God. Seth was standing on the cliff next to a white table set for two. The tress had lights on them and the moon behind him made Seth look like he was glowing. I smiled and he began walking towards me. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt button up until the three buttons on top weren't buttoned.

"Hey." he whispered and I just stood there gasping. He smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. Seth sat across from me and pulled out a pizza box from behind him. I let out a giggle. He smiled at me and served me two slices. We ate in silence and when we were done I finally found my voice.

"What the special occasion?" I asked. And Seth smiled at me.

"I never really did ask you to be my girlfriend,"- I cut in

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't. You said yes to a question I couldn't bring myself to ask. Now I want to do it right." he said and I laughed.

"So this whole time we were just friends with benefits?" I asked. Seth frowned "Sorry I'm couldn't help it." He smiled.

"So, Sonya Lopez would you be my girlfriend till I ask you to marry me?" he asked. And I blushed, and smirked,

"I don't know Sethie. I might not like you enough to wait that long..." I teased. His face froze. "Kidding! Of course I'll be your girlfriend. Of course I don't know the whole marrying thing."

He laughed and gave me a black box. I opened it and it was a silver necklace with a S charm on it. I gasped it was so beautiful! "Wow." was all I could whisper.

"Can I put it on you?" he asked and I nodded. I pulled my hair away from my neck as he got up. He got the necklace and put it on me. "I hope you don't mind that I got S for Seth." he whispered into my hair. I shivered and stood up. I turned around and shook my head.

"Of course not, boyfriend." I whispered and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around. He pulled away, Seth turned on the ipod radio and the song Naturally by Selena Gomez started. "our Song!" I gasped and he smiled. We started dancing and Seth laughed every time I stepped on his foot. "I can't dance for squirt." I muttered. Seth laughed and twirled me around.

"You dance just fine for me." Seth whispered and I smiled. We tried to dance some more until I kissed Seth cheek. We stopped and he stared at me. "You're so beautiful, my Wil." he whispered and kissed me. I kissed him back and I lost my track of mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then all of a sudden I felt a tree against my back. I moaned and Seth pulled away and started kissing my jaw line.

"Mmmm." was all the noise I heard. Then he started kissing me on the mouth again. And this time I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him harder towards me. I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lips and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues began to fight for domination. The heat between us grew bigger. Oh my God! He pulled away and both of us were breathing very hard. Seth kissed my ear and traveled down to my shoulder. He began to softly bite my shoulder. My head goes back and a moan escapes my mouth. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him harder. Shit he kissed so good! I think we both are going to be in trouble with Leah, tonight.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what ya think!**


	34. Poor Idiots

**Thank you for the reviews! I really don't have much practice at writing make out scenes since I've never have even kiss a guy. So I wanted to try it out. Well here goes nothing!**

* * *

(Seth point of view)

I felt her hand on my chest and noticed that I was in fact making out with Sonya in the middle of the woods. I felt her tongue on my neck and stiffened up. Her tongue went all the way up to my ear and she whispered "I love you." I shivered feeling her warm breath in my ear. She lightly bite my ear and I heard a moan. It took awhile to find out that that was me. I moved her hair to her left shoulder and started to carefully kiss her shoulder. She moved and grabbed the back of my head. Slowly she moved my face away from her shoulder and brought me to her face. She kissed me and I faintly tasted cherries. Her lip gloss I guess.

"S-sonya w-we sh-sh-should ahh!" I tried very hard to tell her we needed to stop but her found a spot in the back of my neck that would make me shudder. I heard her giggle.

"Why Sethie you have a weak spot! I never knew that." she teased and touch it again.

"S-sonya, w-we should really stop!" I said with a weak voice. She kissed me on my weak spot and I moaned, not a good thing she knows where that is.

"C'mon Seth! We hardly ever do something like this. We're always those perfect teens for Leah. We could get away with just at least one **_really_** good make out." she was whispering while rubbing my chest. I shivered...

"Ahhh." I said and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Mmmhmm!" she whispered and tighten her legs. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was near her head leaning on the tree. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. I felt her tugging at my shirt and pulling the shirt out of my pants (It was tucked in) . She unbutton it and ran her hands over my chest. I shivered again, and I felt her smile. I pulled away.

"You know you aren't playing fair at all." I mumbled as she traced my abs. Her touch was cool, but would left a very hot trace. She kissed me again, and our lips started moving together. She pulled back and whispered into my ear,

"All I'm doing is making out with my boyfriend, Sethie." Then she looked up to me with her deep brown sleepy eyes. I was in a trance. ''Now if he doesn't like it...well too bad!" she said and kissed me again.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just think we should stop." I muttered. I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt her teeth on my earlope. Shit. She tugged on my ear and I groaned. She pulled back and I kissed her hard on the lips. She bit my lower lip and started tugging on it. She moaned and pulled away. I let her down and she smirked. Slowly she put her hands on my chest and traveled up to my shoulders, then shocked me by pushed me back.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled and took off running into the forest. I laughed and quickly grabbed my Ipod and I radio stuffed it into my backpack. then started chasing after her. When I finally caught up with her, she was way too fast even in human form. She was standing in the middle of a clearing. She was staring up to the moon. I walked up towards her and hugged her from the back.

"Whats up?" I whispered and she moved closer to me.

"It really is beautiful." she whispered looking at the moon. I smiled and she turned around towards me. She wrapped her arms around my torso. "It is the most beautiful thing ever."

"It is beautiful, but not the most beautiful thing ever." I whispered and smiled down at her. She smiled and looked away.

"You know that that is the cheesiest line ever." She whispered and I chuckled into her ear. "Let's go home, Seth. Leah told me that we are gonna start a weekly exercise thing to keep the fat bastards in shape, her words not mine, and I need to be 'rested'. I hate when she talks to me like a little kid."

"I wonder how that is gonna go." I whispered. She nodded and we headed home. When we got there Leah and Jacob were asleep on the couch. I grabbed Sonya's hand and tip toed upstairs.

"Night, Seth. Thank you for tonight. I really had a good time." Sonya whispered and pecked my lips. When she turned around to enter her room. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. she smashed into my chest. I kissed her hard on the lips. We kissed for a really long time. When we pulled away Sonya was breathing hard and smiling. "Good night, Seth."

"Good night, sweet dreams." I whispered to her. Then went to my room to sleep.

(Next Day)

"Okay so we're gonna start the weekly Keep In Shape Program. It is very improntant to keep in the best shap possable just in case." I was sitting with ,everyone else in the pack, in human form. With Sam pacing in front of us. Leah sighed,

"Too bad they didn't keep your head in shape!" Leah whined and a laugh rumbled through the pack.

"Leah!" Sam called. Jacob sighed,

"You would think he was pack leader." he muttered bored.

"Come and help me demonstrate fighting." Sam said.

"Whats the magic word!" Leah sang.

"Hamburgers!" yelled Paul.

"Don't give him the answer Paul!" Leah yelled and some people laughed. She stood up and walked towards Sam.

"Okay come at me." Sam said as Leah stood infront of him.

"Finally!" she said and ran towards him. Sam quickly got her in a head lock.

"Never go for a direct hit." Sam said, but somehow in seconds Leah was sitting on his back cross legs.

"And never get a big head." she said with a smirk. "Okay, pups, partner up began fighting exercises. If you don't know what the is then you're screwed." Sonya stood up and I followed her.

"You know how to fight?" she asked and I shrugged,

"A little bit." I answered and she got into a fighting stance. This is gonna be fun.

"No hard feelings if I hurt you right?" she asked and I smiled,

"If you can touch me." I answered.

"Began!" yelled Leah.

"You know its a good time to get off of me, Leah." Sam said.

"Nope you softer then my couch." she said.

"C'mon Leah, we can see who really can bring the other down." Jacob said with a wink. Leah sighed but got off of Sam.

"Fine, babe, but only cause your cute." she answered and Sam sighed.

"So we are suppose to knock your opponent out?" Sonya asked and I frowned.

"No just make them fall." I answered and she nodded. I went for a quick tripping move I saw in a movie but she jumped out of the way and smiled at me, "Gotta be quicker then that, Seth." she teased. I smiled, Forgot she was fast.

She got into her stance and seemed to be testing my movement, she would move left I would. She moved right I moved right. The only way she could beat me is by speed which she got. But she didn't know she had that advantage. She then jumped and I moved out of the way. She ended up behind me and before I could turn around she got me in a head lock. I laughed when I noticed that her feet were off the ground. Even as a werewolf she still wasn't tall enough to touch the ground. I grabbed her knees and twirledher around so she was facing me. "This seems familiar." I said and she blushed.

"What does that mean?" Leah yelled. Sonya slapped my shoulder and I put her down.

"Let's try this again." I heard her mumble. We got into a stance and she stepped forward. I went in for a quick kick but she dodge it and grabbed my arm. She twisted it to the point were I fell on my knees.

"Ow ow ow," I said and she let go.

"I won!" she sang and I laughed.

"Okay so now we are going to run twenty five miles!" Sam yelled. Everyone groaned Sam took off running and Collion, Brady and Samual followed him. Everyone smiled and left.

"Those poor idiots." Leah said as we got home. Sonya grabbed my hand and we went to the living room. I sat down and she snuggled up next to me. Yup life is good right now.

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Plane Ride

**I'm super sorry! I've been trying to get used to my school schedule! SOOO SORRY! Forgive me? And I am not quitting this story, I simply don't have enough time to update as much as I would love too. :( I will try every time I get a chance, I promise! Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

* * *

(Sonya's point of view)

"Sonya, you're going home." Leah said. I did a double take.

"Leah I swear! I didn't mean to use your I-pod. Collin dared me and you know-" Leah cut me off.

"No no not that, wait what?" Leah said and I frowned.

"Nothing.." I answered, Leah shook her head but ignored it for now.

"Any was, Seth and you are going down to your hometown. For Labor day weekend. You'll stay down there for about four days. Got it?" Leah said and I smiled, Seth head snapped up.

"I'm going to meet your parents?" Seth asked and I froze. _I love Seth with all my heart but am I really ready for him to meet my parents? _

"I think so, Seth. Why are we going Leah?" I asked she smiled.

"Because I think its time you guys go. Trust me you'll have fun. Show Seth your Mexican side." Leah said with a sassy grin.

"You just want the house to yourself since it is your and Jacob's fourth year anniversary!" Seth said.

"Oh that's coming up?" Leah said with a innocent look. Seth glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"GO back up, now! Your plane leaves in three hours!" Leah yelled and I got up. Seth and I walked to his room and I helped him pack.

"Okay so why can't I take a jacket?" he asked, "What if it rains?"

"Seth, we are going to the valley! It hardly ever rains!" I sighed. "Year round its ninety degrees and sunny, it only rains in December! Our coldest weather is eighty in winter!" I said and Seth looked at me with a shocked look.

"How could you have lived there?" he asked.

"I'm Texan. We come with three layers of tough skin." I answered and pack him mainly shorts and three pants, and normal t shirts. Then I got a carry on with just a change of clothes and my favorite blue jeans.

"That is all you are taking?" Seth asked as I zipped up my backpack.

"Yeah most of my summer clothes is in my room at my house over there. Don't worry." I answered. We got some burgers from the dinner then we said good bye to everyone in the pack then headed to the air port. As we got on the plane Leah waved and I stuck my tongue at her. She grinned and Jacob laughed. I sat down next to the window and Seth sat next to me. In the front row a older lady and a girl were sitting. The girl turned around and smiled at us. I smiled back, and so did Seth.

"Hi my name is Maggie I'm thirteen years old. I'm going to Houston so that I can see my dad. This is my grandma. What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Sonya and this is Seth." I answered and Seth waved at her. She waved back.

Then she staged whispered "Your boyfriend is beautiful! And really tall." I grinned and nodded.

"I think so too." I answered, Seth smiled and shook his head.

"So...is this your first time flying?" Maggie asked.

"Not for me." I answered.

"For me yes. I'm sorta nervous." Seth answered and Maggie gasped.

"Wow! You haven't flown your whole life? I started flying at four. Grandma said that I really shouldn't be used to it cause it sorta a bad thing." Maggie said.

"Why is it a bad thing?" Seth asked.

"I can't say my grandma said it isn't for other to know." Maggie answered and we nodded. "So how did you guys get so tall?" I smiled.

"Lets just say our family are giants." I answered and Seth chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I wish I was tall! This girl in my class is really tall! She is like six two! But Grandma said that I'm special in my own way and that I don't need to be tall." Maggie said and Seth smiled.

"Your grandma is a very smart lady." he said and Maggie nodded. "And I'll tell you a secret of tall people." Seth whispered and Maggie leaned over "It stinks cause we are so tall that people don't talk to us at all! It's really sad," Seth frowned, so did Maggie.

"Don't worry I'll talk to you all the time!" Maggie said with a huge grin. Then the pilot went on and told everyone to seat in and put their seat belts on. Maggie turned around and we got ready.

"Ready, Seth?" I asked cause I could feel the nervousness from him.

"Yeah, sure, just fine." he muttered. I giggled and he turned towards me, "Why are you laughing?"

"Sethie, you went after a vampire and not once showed fear, that was more dangerous then this!" I whispered. Seth smiled,

"Yeah I know. But I was scared, they had my Wil, and I didn't know if I was gonna be able to save her." Seth whispered and I went aww!

"Sethie! That's so sweet, babe!" I whispered. Then the plane began to take off. Seth hand tightin' around mine and I heard him take a deep breath. When it began lifting Seth closed his eyes. Then that feeling of being in a roller coaster. When the plane went to a cruise state, Seth's hands loosen but didn't leave mine. He smiled at me and Maggie got up and turned around.

"Okay, so how was the lift off for you, first timer?" Maggie asked.

"Not so good. I think I left my stomach behind." Seth muttered. Maggie began laughing. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is! You are a tough looking person! And you can't handle a plane taking off?" Maggie said with a giggle.

"So I was wondering if you had any good stories. It is very boring here in the plane, I think I've watch all the movies at least once. One time I asked if we could watch Snakes on a plane but they said it would scare the passengers too much." she said and I let out a small laugh.

"I have one about werewolves." Seth said and Maggie's eyes widen.

"For real? I love werewolves! I'm reading a book called Nightlight and it has werewolves and vampires! Everyone is Team Edtart -he's the vampire- , but I'm a Team Jason! -His the werewolf- He is so nice and thoughtful!" Maggie said with a sigh, "I wish guys were like that in real life. I mean then I won't have any problems. Not that you aren't sweet, Seth." she said.

"I've read that book. Not the greatest novel, but I kinda liked Casper lot better. He was the one with the history and deeper emotion. He understood everyone, his mind was so filled with dark parts he was a puzzle that only Jice could figure out." I said with a smile, "She and him were the best couple in the whole novel besides Leena and Jason!"

"I know! Jica and Casper were okay, but Leena and Jason were the bomb! I still can't believe it took him a year and a half to see that she was perfect for him!" Maggie said with a smile. I nodded.

"Can I have a question?" Seth muttered and we both turn towards him, "How the hell is Edtart, Jason, Casper, Jice, and Leena?"

Maggie laughed, "You remind me of Heath!" and I nodded. Seth sighed and shrunked into his seat. Maggie and I talked about Nightlight till we were already landed in Houston. "Well it was really good talking to you, Sonya. Maybe we can keep in touch." Maggie said with a grin. I gave her my number then she walked away with her grandmother.

Seth yawned really loud and strected. "Sorry we kept you awake." I muttered. He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"I was happy you found someone to talk to, and talk and talk." Seth said and I elbowed his rip playfully, he grinned and we went to the next plane. "How much longer? I'm really tired of planes." he asked with a tiny frowned.

"Aww, Sethy! Just one more then we will get there." I said, I was super sleepy, too. "I'm gonig to call my parents. They must be worried." Seth nodded and we sat down on the chairs. I got my cell and called home.

"Hey, mamas! Where are you? Por Que you haven't called me? (por que: how come) And have you eaten? Cause I'm going to make Mexican dish, you remember? The one with like two diffrent tacos, echladares, some rice, homemade beans, fresh masa torrtias. The works." ( i know that most of the food words are wrong but I don't know how to spell in spanish. sorry :()

"That sounds really good, mama. I have to hang up because we are about to go on the next plane. I'll call you soon, love you."

"Love you,too Mija." she said with the soft tone that made me feel happier no matter what. I hung up and we went into the plane.

"Your mom sounds very warm-hearted." Seth said and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Now I know where you get it from."

"You're only saying that because she is going to feed you." I muttered with a quite laugh. Seth laughed also and we both got ready for the take off. Soon my family will get to see Seth. I pray that they like him. Well I guess I'll find out very soon.

* * *

**So what do you think? I really hope you like it, and PLEASE review! :) Sorry again for not updating in forever!**


	36. I want a nice stay!

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :) Also I decied to have them go on a Thanksgiving weekend not labor day. sorry :/**

* * *

(Seth Point of view)

Simple as this I was going to a new world, with very different people, and had defences, but my Wil, Sonya. I was going into a whole new battle field one that didn't have any training or reinforcement at all. We had just gotten off our last plane and we were in a city called McAllen, Texas. I looked around and noticed the heat, Sonya wasn't kidding when she said it was hot. "Ready, babe?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and we began walking to get my bag.

As soon as we got it Sonya took out her cell and called her mom. "You're in the front gate? Muy bueno. We'll be there in a few seconds. Love you too." Then she turned to me, "Okay Seth. We are going to meet my mama, papa, Tia Melissa, Klee, Mya and Tio Russell. Klee and Mya are babies. Say hi to my mom first before saying hi dad. Then say hi to everyone else. Smile that's a deal breaker for them. Okay?" Sonya asked, she seemed very nervous.

I smiled and nodded "Okay, I got that, my Wil." she blushed and grabbed my hand.

"Just remember you aren't alone in this Seth. Need my help or anything I have your back." she said with a grin.

"I know." I answered hoping I sounded a lot more sure then what I truly felt. When we got to the front five adults and two toddlers were waiting for us. There was a tall man with light skin, Tio Russell, Sonya whispered. Next to him stood a stocky dark skinned man, Sonya's dad. I could tell right off the bat because he had the same sleepy eyes. Then a short women with Carmel skin, and long black hair, Sonya's mom. Then a younger women with lighter skin and taller, Tia Melissa. A young girl around seven years old with long brown hair, and happy brown eyes. Then a three year old girl with light skin and weird puffy hair. Sonya handed me her back pack and ran to them.

She immediately ran into her mother's arms with the seven year old girl jumped into her arms. "Mama! Klee! I haven't seen you guys for so long. Como es usted?( how are you) I've missed you so much!" she said using her weird language of English and Spanish.

"I've missed you, yana!" Klee said and hugged her tight.

Then Sonya started hugging everyone and carried the three year old also.

"You got taller Mija! What have they been feeding you." her mom asked, and Sonya laughed.

She turned towards me and handed me ,Klee who hugged me quickly. I saw how Sonya's eyes soften when she looked at Klee and Mya. I smiled. I turned towards her mom and dad. "Hello I'm Seth Clearwater. Very nice to meet you." I said with a smiled. Sonya's mom smiled and waved at me, while her Dad stared at me with his black eyes.

"Hi, I'm Raven, and this is my husband, Mando. Please to meet you." Raven said with a grin. I smiled and turned towards Sonya's dad I stuck my hand out.

"Hello, sir." I said using the voice my dad taught me to speak in when I was talking to a man. It was a firm strong tone, with a lot of respect in it. He nodded and shook my hand I made sure it was firm and strong.

"Good hand shake." He commented as he nodded his head.

I smiled then greeted Melissa and Russell. Tia Melissa was a very lively person with a loud voice while Tio Russell was a quieter person with a medium voice, complete opposites but good combination.

"Hey Tia! How have you been? Mya is so big now! You must be feeding her some mericle growth!" Sonya said laughing.

"Not even Yana! Mommy ish giving me normalie food! Burgers, apples, and strawberrie milk!" Mya said with a funny little accent that young children had.

"That's all she is feeding you?" Sonya asked with a fake shock. Mya nodded really proud of herself.

"She is saying what she had for lunch, Yana. Tia Mel took us to McDonals." Klee said with a grin. "I had almost the same thing but I got sprite!" she was super hyper. She was so cute, she reminded me of Claire.

"Yesh, but strawberrie milk ish better for you! Mommy told me that." Mya said and stuck her tongue out. Everyone laughed, Sonya stuck her arms out and Klee climbed to her.

"Hey, Seth can you carry the bags?" Sonya asked with a sweet smile. I nodded and grabbed her backpack.

"I'll help him." Russell said and grabbed my suitcase. He was about four inches shorter then me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "So do you live in Texas, or just here for the holidays?"

"We came for Thanksgiving, Melissa really wanted to come. She said Raven said Sonya said that she was bring someone over to meet us, so we had to come." Russell said and I grinned. We got to the cars and I put the bags in a black dodge while Sonya helped put Klee and Mya in their cart sit, in a dark blue truck. Melissa got in the driver seat of the dark blue truck while Raven got into the passanger seat. "Seth, you're going to drive with us. Sonya is going with the girls." Russell said and turned towards Sonya. She was staring at me with fear.

"I thought we weren't going to be seperated!" I whispered very low that only her ears can hear.

"Me, too." she whispered. "Why isn't Seth riding with us?" Sonya asked louder.

"Because there is no room in my truck for you." Russell said and I felt Sonya's warm hand wrap around mine. I squezzed it quickly and let go. I got into the car after I closed Sonya's door. "We are going to have a word with you." Russell said in a emotionless voice. I shivered and placed my hand on the window with my face pressed against it. Sonya turned around from her window and saw me. I mouthed 'Help me' while making my eyes huge, a scared.

Sonya frowned and placed her hand on her window. 'Sorry.' then she pouted. I wanted to go back to La Push with Sonya, but now we're in a whole new ball game where nobodyh knew about werwolves, vampires, or imprinting...shit we're in for one hell of a week.

When Mando pulled out of the parking lot he started talking, "Okay listen up. There will be rules here, one you can not hold hands, kiss, or show any affection towards my daughter. Two you will resecpt everyone in my house. Three if you hurt my daughter or anyone in my family, we will personally kick your ass. Understood?" he said in a deadly tune.

"Yes sir." I said quickly.

"Also remeber this kid, my wife and I are milatry we are trained to kill. She has two other uncles that are truck drivers -enough said on them- and she has four aunts that all love to get their nails sharpened. Sonya is very loved in our family, and very protected, all our girls are." Russell said in another deadly tone. Shit, who knew they would hate me so soon. Two memebers for the "I Hate Seth Club".

"Believe me when I say this, sirs, I have no intention on hurting Sonya. She has a better chance at hurting me physically,, and emotionally." I said with much respect, "She has hurt me physically already." I muttered and they laughed.

"Yup thats my daughter." Mando muttered. They I looked at my surrondings, everything was bright and sunny. Also very hot. There was a lot of palm trees and everything was so lively. And not a rain cloude in sight. This was so diffrent from what I was used to, yet I found myself enjoying the newness of the place. "Just remeber the rules and your stay will be nice." Mando said and I nodded. We pulled into a drive way of a grey two story house with a oak tree in the front lawn. It was a nice bright house and I liked it. We got out of the car and I grabbed the bags. The Dark Blue Truck pulled up next to the drive way and Sonya jumped out next to me.

"How was the ride?" Sonya asked in a hyper voice. I gave her a scared look and she started freaking out, she reached out towards me "I'm so sorry, babe!" I took a step back from her. She gave me a werid look,

"I'm sorry Sonya but I want a nice stay." I said and Mando along with Russell laughed.

* * *

**So waht do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Morph into a giant wolf

****

Thank you so much for the review! :) I'm trying my hardest to update as soon as possible!

* * *

(Sonya's Point Of View)

It was very nice to be in my old room surrounded with everything that reminded me of my childhood, and half of my teenage hood. Who knew I would grew up this much after only three month away from home. Here my biggest worry was if I'll have enough time to do my chores and cross country practice. At my new home my biggest worry is if my new family, Seth , or I gets killed by a vampire. It is going to be harder to keep this secret from my family, its going to be weird that we are surrounded by people who don't know about me and Seth. We'll have to go and run at least three times this week to keep our anger in check and then I'm sure my dad and tio are going to make me mad, because of Seth. I sighed and grabbed Seth's hand, he stiffened.

"I'll show you the room you'll be staying in. We'll be right back." I said to my parents.

"Keep the door open." My dad said and my mom nodded. Klee ran towards me and grabbed my other hand.

"I'm coming too!" she said with a huge smile no one could say no to. We started walking up stairs to our blue guest room. I opened the door and walked in with Seth following behind me.

"Wow, this room is huge!" he whispered and I giggled.

"Not really. Its the second smallest room in the house. My family wanted a bigger house since we are a pretty big family." I said while Klee started jumping on the bed. "Didn't Tia Raven tell you not to jump on the beds, Klee?" I asked with a playful glare.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "I'm making sure that it is fluffy and soft enough for Seth to sleep comfortably in!" she defended herself. I laughed and Seth got on the bed and jumped with her, of course he was on his knees cause if he jumped on his feet his head would hit the ceiling...that won't be good at all. I laughed and joined them, until my dad passed the door and saw us. We all froze and Klee smiled at him "Tio Mando the bed is really soft!" she cried and started laughing. My dad tried not to smile and walked away. Once he was gone we all started laughing.

When it was time for bed Klee, Mya and I all slept in my room, Seth gave me a VERY quick kiss goodnight and ran to his room. I frowned and thought I'll ask him later about it. Once Mya and Klee were sound asleep I sneaked out of my room and walked werewolf quiet towards Seth room. I opened the door very quickly and shut it just as fast. Seth was sitting on the bed drawing. This was the first time I've seen him drawing with all his concentration...he looked very hot. I smiled and tip toed towards him. "Hey babe. What are you up to?" I asked as I laid down next to him. He looked up a little shocked that I was here.

"I'm drawing...you and our family. I've been thinking about our talk awhile back about our kids...and I wanted to imagine them. How they would look and stuff." he said with a smile. I blushed and looked over his shoulder. The drawing was done in pro-like fashion, it was a little girl with my mouth and the rest of her face was Seth. I smiled, she was beautiful! "This is Lily Ann Clearwater, she has my looks and your personality." Seth whispered with a light blushed on his cheeks.

"We can't tell their personalities Seth, but she is very beautiful. And I like that name Lily Ann Lopez Clearwater." I said with a grin.

"You won't change your name?" Seth asked with a sort of shocked face.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not." I said with a shrug. _It was my only connection to the world I used to know, did I really wanted to lose it and become something fully from another...world?_ Seth Sighed and looked at me.

"It's alright, I still have four years to convince you." He said with a grin, I rolled my eyes.

"Four years?" I asked.

"After high school we should get married, I always wanted to get married young." he said with a grin.

"I don't know Seth. I think we should just stay living in the present. Enjoy our youngness until we are like Leah and Jacob." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So why did you sneak here?"

"I wanted to asked you why you've been acting weird lately. I wanted to hug you and you said no. You gave me a goodnight kiss that even Leah would have said 'what the hell, Seth?' Did something happen?" I asked, with a little panic in my voice, what is he re-imprinted? Seth let out a small laugh.

"Your dad and uncle, gave me a little talk about certain things that scared the crap out of me." Seth muttered. I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You kick vampire ass, morph into a giantwolf, deal with Jacob, Leah, aaannnddd Paul-which are all bigger then my dad- but your scared of my dear o' daddy?" I teased and Seth gave me a scared look. I laughed, and hugged him. "That's good, but please don't forget that I do enjoy a hug once in awhile. It's not like we are going to make out or anything in front of my dad."

Seth grinned, "Wanna make out now? We're alone, and everyone else is asleep." I let out a short laugh and shake my head.

"Sorry, babe, but I can't I'm tired and we are going to the flee market in the morning. Got to be rested." I muttered.

"What's a flee market?" Seth asked with confusion coloring his voice.

"It's sort of a market that is full of people selling their used things, fruits, veggies, and other stuff. It's an amazing place because they have life music, great food. I'll teach you all the ropes. Bye bye. Love ya." I whispered and Seth nodded. I kissed him a little longer then a good night kiss should last and went back to my room. The morning should be fun.

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Let's Go To La Push!

****

Seth's Point Of View!

* * *

Sonya's mom woke us all up at seven am. She had sausage tacos waiting for us with orange juice. We had to eat quickly and all got into the cars. This time Sonya came with me with Klee in between us in the truck. Klee, even though it was the start of the day had much to talk about. She told me about her dream - which had a giant teddy yelling at her about noddles- then about how Yaya yelled my name while she was asleep. Sonya blushed and covered her mouth quickly.

"Wow, mamas that sounds like a really funny dream!" Sonya said grinning. Klee smiled and nodded.

"I asked why he was yelling to me, but no answer." Klee said with a pout face. Sonya hugged her,

"I'm sure he just wanted to share his noddles that were hiding behind his back!" Sonya answered with a soothing voice. It was nice to see her so relaxed and calm. I was happy to see her with her family for once.

"I never thought of that!" Klee said with a tone that sounded as if that response solved all her problems. "Thanks Yaya!" Sonya nodded with a huge smiled on her face.

"Seth, um...I don't feel really good. Somethings bothering me. Maybe we should go out a phase check if we can hear them still, and run a bit." Sonya muttered under her breath. I nodded and we went both back to talking to Klee.

When we got to the flee market I was in shock. They had three rows of frames of buildings with tin roofs. Then there was two rows of just frames full of people and a bunch of stuff. The floor was nothing, but dirt and large rocks. It was hot ,sticky, crowded, and very loud. Mexican music was being played by a live band on a wood stage. I grinned and helped take out Klee.

"Wow, its amazing!" I whispered. Sonya laughed quietly and nodded. She took a deep breath and whispered "smells like home." Klee grabbed hold of Sonya's hand and mine. Mya jumped to my other arm and I caught her. Sonya and I walked with both girls, I saw a lot of new things. Some used toys, books, shoes, shirts, pants, and other things. Sonya stopped a few times to look at jeans and shirts. "Hey are those black Jordans?" I whispered in shock.

"Yeah, Cuánto para estes zapatos?" (How much for this shoes?) Sonya ,in almost perfect Spanish, asked the sales man.

"dos dólares." he answered in a rough voice. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"He said two dollars. Check if they are your size and if they are in good condition." Sonya said and I nodded. They were in awesome condition and they were my size! Wow!

"I'll take them." I said and handed him two dollars. I put it into the bag we had and got Klee's hand. We looked around for somemore stuff and found nothing so we went to where the music was playing. "It's amazing that oldder people can move so fast! And look at her heels, Sonya, they're huge!" Sonya giggled and bounced Mya on her knee. Klee sat on my lap and messed with her hair. "Where is everyone else?" I asked after a few moments.

"They must still be shopping. My parents love to take it slow and take a look at EVERYTHING." Sonya muttered and Klee jumped up, grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up.

"Come on Seth! We have to start dancing!" she yelled with excitment. I laughed and got up. I picked her up and went to the dance floor. I set Klee on my feet and started following everyone else's steps. I twirled Klee around and she started giggling. Sonya was laughing and Mya was starting to pull on her arm. Sonya got up and started dancing with Mya. We got in a circle and started dancing, to the point of sweating.

"Exuce me you four but its time to go home!" yelled Mando. We all sighed and I got Klee up while Sonya carried Mya. We walked to the cars and tried to catch our breath.

"That was so fun! Next week we can dance again, yaya!" yelled Klee. Sonya frowned and hugged Klee closer.

"Baby, we have to go back home on Sunday. I don't know when we will come back." She whispered looking a little sad. "But maybe your mommy will let you come visit us! There is a little girl around your age. Her name is Clarie, and she is awesome!"

"Yay! I'll call mommy!" Klee yelled, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah," Sonya said and hugged her. I smiled and looked out the window, there was palm trees everywhere. As we went over a bridge and I saw a lot of farm land and with the depth of the water way. It only had a small stream of water flowing through it. I think I found our running path in wolf form. That is if this place gets pitch black at night. Klee and Sonya were talking about things they'll do in La Push and my phone started viberating, I looked at the caller id and saw that it was a unknown number. I answered it with a deep 'hello?'

"Seth! This is Alice Cullen, I need to talk to Sonya NOW." said Alice's voice, I handed the phone to Sonya and she looked at me funny. She said hello and then alice said something and Sonya's eyes went wide just as if she heard something very bad. The car turned around in a crazy motion and a car ran smack into Sonya's side of the car. I felt her arms push Klee towards me and I wrapped my arms around her. Then I heard the worst noise ever in my life, Sonya's bones breaking..."SONYA!"

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Staring

****

Thank you so much for the review!

Seth's Point Of View!

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the street I also felt something warm and breathing in my arms. I looked at it and saw the top of Klee's head. I picked her up and she turned towards me. She had tears in her eyes but other then that she was fine. I looked around for Sonya and saw she was on her back with her left arm in a weird position behind her back. She was bleeding a lot and seemed to be asleep. I ripped off my shirt and wrapped some of her cuts up. Klee sat down near her head crying and whispering "Please Yaya, stay with me cause I need you."

I heard the ambulance and looked around for them. People were staring at us and I saw Raven come running towards us. I looked at her with a scared face she was crying while Mando was holding her. How did this happen?

"I have good news and bad. Bad news, Sonya has a lot of broken bones, two on her left leg, three rip, two figures, and her entire left arm, also she is running a fever. Good news, she is awake and is asking for all of you guys." said a calm voice. I choked back a sob. Klee grabbed my hand and started crying.

We had been examined and turned out Klee only had just on scratch from Sonya's nail. I only had three scraps from when I had reached out to Sonya...she had taken all the damage. And now I don't know if she'll be okay, if she'll heal. Everyone got up and went to her room. She was sitting up with a small frown. Her mom ran towards her and reached for her right hands, while her dad stayed close to the door. Klee and I just stared. She looked okay, from what I could see, maybe she was already healing.

"Hey, mama. Sorry I ruined our Sunday outing." Sonya said in a firm voice. Raven just started laughing.

"You didn't ruin anything mija, just promise you won't make getting hit by cars a habit." Raven said with a smile giggling. Sonya laughed and then she turned towards me and Klee.

"Hey baby. Can I get a hug?" she asked and I was confused, was she talking to Klee or me? I set Klee down and she ran towards Sonya, giving her a hug. Sonya winced, but kept on smiling. "Seth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Better, now that I have my family here." she said with a grinned. "Why aren't you over here? You and dad are so far away, come over here and bask in the happiness of living!" We came closer and I grabbed her right hand. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me. After while Raven, Klee, and Mando left, I stayed behind.

"Sorry, babe. I know we had plans tonight, maybe we can escape in a few hours." Sonya whispered, and I sat next to her on the bed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Sonya, your broken bones are healed already. Right?" I asked and she nodded. She even flexed her leg arms and grinned. I smiled and hugged her close. "Thank God. I need to text Alice. She has to send her dad over here so that they can release you."

"Why do we need him?" Sonya asked with a small frown. I smiled and hugged her even closer. I was so scared I could have lost her!

"Because normal humans don't heal so quickly. Remember, my Wil, you're a werewolf." I mumbled into her hair. She sighed and nodded, leaning onto me.

"I'm sleepy, Good night Sethie." she whispered and her breath became even. I quickly texts Alice.

_She is alive, we need your dad to come and get her out. She is completely healed._

_Thank God :) His on his way already, tell her I said hi!_

_She's asleep...How did you c her? She's wolf, and you cant c us._

_I saw the others person's future, I heard them yell Sonya Lopez and just know it was u & her._

_Oh. Thank you, I think you saved her life. :) I dnt know what I would have done without her. _

_You would have died also. I saw it, it wasn't pretty. Seth promise you wont ever do anything stupid._

_y?_

_Just promise._

_okay, I promise._

_bye, Seth_

_Bye, Alice._

I put my phone in my pocket and laid my head onto Sonya's. She sighed and snuggled closer to me, she whispered my name very softly, then started to breath more evenly. I loved hearing her voice when she was asleep. You could tell when she was dreaming about me cause she would have this lazy smile and sometimes whisper my name. It was nice to know that I was the one she was dreaming about when she had so many choices of things to dream of. I'm so happy she is alive, healthy, and dreaming about me...yup life is good.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. "Night, my Wil." I whispered into her hair. I fell asleep with her head against mine.

###### NEXT MORNING########

"Good morning, Miss Lopez. I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be your doctor for now on. I see that you are recovering very well. Now I'm going to examine your arms and legs and rips. It might hurt a bit but I'm sure it'll be fine." Dr. Cullen said with a quick wink, Sonya nodded and smiled at him. He started stretching her, and she would wince every once in awhile but if you paid close attention you could tell she wasn't in pain, only putting on a show for the nurse that was in the room. I wasn't going to lie, she was a really good actress. She even had be believing it for a minute.

"Everything looks really good, you are going to be released and well have a check up with me on the eleventh of december in Forks. Good bye and have a nice day." he said with a smile and walked out as the nurse wrote down her notes. I was amazed that they even let him take care of Sonya! Who knew that hospitals were so loose to who took care of their patiences! Well anyways I walked out of the room so that Raven could help Sonya get dressed then they wheeled her out in a wheel chair to her car and put her in. Once we were at the house Sonya was sittingon the couch with everyone around her.

There was a knock on the door, so Mando went to go and open it. Leah was standing there looking very nervouse with Jake behind her. "Hi, where is Sonya?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice, I had forgot to let her know Sonya was okay...ugh oh.

"She is on the couch. Who are you?" Mando asked.

"I'm Leah, please let me, ugh, us in. I need to see her." Leah said. Mando nodded and Leah ran towards Sonya. "How are you? Is there any life-long damage? Can you walk? Is there any scaring? Do you feel any pain? You don't seem to have any fever, but you look a little tired. Nobody has let you go to sleep?" Leah kept asking with a worried frown line on her forhead. I hadn't noticed how much Leah had started caring for Sonya. It was comforting to know that she cares this much. Jake grabbed Sonya's hand and smiled down at her. Then a huge person walked through the door and ran towards Sonya.

"Lil demon! You're alive! I missed you so much and now this! Getting hit by a car! What the hell, Seth, you are supposed to be protecting her not making her hit cars! Lil demon, don't worry. Jared came with Kim and all of us will protect you!" Paul said hugging Sonya tightly.

"I can't breath, Paul!" Sonya muttered gasping. Paul let her go and set her down gently, then he looked at me with my death in his eyes.

"Now Paul, listen it wasn't our faults! I already feel horrible for not protecting her, but she already forgave me. Please stop rubbing it in my face." I said with a deep frown. I felt like shit when I had seen her laying down with blood running down her face.

"Exuse me but who the hell are you people?" Mando asked in a scary voice.

"Hello, I'm Paul. I'm Sonya's adoptive father back at the rez." Paul said with a firm tone. Mando raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Sonya's father. I don't remeber giving her up." Mando said.

"Oh! Hi, I didn't mean it like that. Just that I keep all the dam- I mean- bad boys away from her. See, I call her my lil demon cause she is somewhat evil, anyways off the point. Some dudes are after Sonya up in the rez so I put a big scary act for them. But one escaped me," Paul glared at me while Mando looked at me," sorry. I try to protect her as much as possible." Paul said with a proud grin.

"Oh, and why is that?" Raven asked with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know. My wife says its cause she reminds me of my own sister." Paul said with a shrug. I didn't know Rachel and Paul got married...and that Paul had a sister.

"Oh." Mando said with a nod.

"I'm happy that Sonya has made such good friends." Raven said with a huge grin. I kissed Sonya on the cheek and rested my head on her shoulder. Klee was just staring at all the new strangers. I almost laughed at how she was staring at how tall Jacob was.

* * *

**Please review! I wanna know what you think of this chapter! :)**


	40. Let Out A Roar Final Chapter

**I didn't like how I tried to end the story and knew I had to redo it! So yeah I hope ya'll are happy about this! :)**


	41. Crying

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

(Sonya's point of View!)

Leah fluffed my pillow then went to help my mom in the kitchen. Paul stayed near my feet and Seth messed with my hands. Jacob started playing with Klee. "Yaya, why didn't you tell me that you know so many people!" Klee yelled at me smiling.

"I don't know, baby. After awhile you get used to them." I muttered and Seth sat down on the floor near my head, leaning his head near my head and I snuggled my head with his. Seth smiled and I sighed. It was comforting to have Seth close to me. I guess that is what imprinting does to us.

"I'm going to sleep, night." I said and slowly started drifting into sleep. The last thing I heard was Paul tell Seth to leave me alone.

########### Four Hours Later ###########

When I woke up I was in my room with Klee next to me asleep. Slowly I turned around then tried to get up. Leah came through the door and I froze. She sat down in the desk in front of my bed and I sat back down on my bed.

"Your grandma, Sarah. Your family is going to be informed about werewolves...I think you should know about your family history first. You great grandma, was in line to become the tribal leader ,but then she meet your great grandfather. Her future plans changed it hurt many people and it caused an uproar. He wasn't going to be allowed into our tribe. He wasn't going to become our leader, he said he didn't want any of that...but still they disagreed with him. Her father sent her out of the tribe to marry him. They only thing he made her swear to is that his first great granddaughter will come back. Many asked why the great granddaughter and not the daughter or the granddaughter.

She had answered that the great granddaughter would be important to our tribe something was going to happen. Many were against it but no one said anything."

I just sat there for a moment thinking about everything. "I was going to make something happen? All I've done is become a werewolf." I muttered.

"True. She never did say anything about _what _you were going to make happen. Just that you were." Leah said and nodded like conforming something. I sighed and nodded.

"What else did you want to talk to me about?" I muttered noticing her right foot fidget.

"I'm pregant! I thought it was impossible for us, but here I am with my first baby on the way! Sonya, its crazy!" Leah whispered grinning. I just felt my eyes widen.

"But I thought it was impossible..." I whispered in shock.

"I guess two werewolves can have children. My body was just keeping me out of such a weak state but really I was still able to have kids!" Leah said, "Jacob said it was just cause he has 'super sprem'." I laughed.

"I'm so happy for you, Leah!" I said and jumped off the bed and hugged her. "Does this mean you're gonna bump up the wedding? Who knows if you'll start showing sooner." I whispered and Leah grinned.

"No. I'm proud of it." Leah said and I was the one to smile this time.

"What are you hoping for?"

"It really doesn't matter. As long as it is in good health. But Jacob is hoping for a boy. He said that he might not be able to handel having a girl around all this guys. Heehee." Leah said laughing.I giggled but nodded.

"I understand where he is coming from. Have you told Seth yet? I kinda want to know how he reacted." I muttered figuring it wasn't going to be a reaction.

"No, I was hoping that I could tell him when we are on the plane back home. Speaking of which you should start coming down stairs, you don't have to act hurt. You'll family understand soon." Leah said standing up. I nodded and got Klee. I walked next to Leah as we went down stairs. Everyone was sitting around, but then all at once they were on their feet telling me I shouldn't even be able to walk yet, let alone carring Klee.

"Stop freaking out and please sit down." I said as Great Granny Sarah came into the house. She saw me standing and saw how much I've changed. She grinned and said the four words that meant so much to me.

"You've made me proud." she whispered. Everyone then got an evern more confused look on their face.

"You knew?" I asked

"Of course, my father was the leader of the pack after all." She answered and noticed something, "Ahh, you have even found your mate! And so early, too." Pleasure sparked in her eye. Her eyes scanned the room, "It must be him." She said pointing towards Seth.

"How did you know both?" I whispered

"Simple, You're glowing like a woman in love, and giving off this form about yourself in a way only the men in the village gave when they found their mates." She whispered back then went to sit down. "Now, you must be Leah, other wolf women? " she said nodding towards Leah.

"Yes, and with your appoval I will like to tell the story to this people. For they do not know about their daughter's great gift." Leah said full in respect mode.

"And her curse. Very well yong lady, please tell the story." Granny said and everyone relaxed as Leah begun the story. I saw confusion, fear, saddness, and somemore fear...towards me. When Leah finished my mom was the first to speak.

"You, you turn into a beast?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Mama, I'm still the same person as before just a bit more of a temper."

"You change into a wolf! You aren't the same innocent little girl that lived in this house. You're an animal! You must have done awful things to poor people." she cried out.

"No, no, mama, I haven't done anything evil! I promise, mama." I was neaer tears. My dad and siblings seem frozzen, in fear or anger I couldn't tell. Seth got up and stood next to me as I swayed a little bit.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Get your things and leave my house at once. I'm not going to have an animal in my house." She screamed. Leah caught me as I fell down. I heard my Granny yell to my mother, and my father saying that it was stupid to do that to me. Seth whispered in my ear that everything would be okay. But somehow I figured it wasn't. Seth took me to Paul's rental car and Leah got my clothes. My mom was still screaming and I fainted.

When I came around I was in the plane next to Seth. Alice had changed our tickets to first class and their was no one there. I turned around and when I didn't see the rest of the gang I grabbed Seth's hand, squezed it and started crying.


	42. It's a girl

**Thank you! :) And sorry it took forever it's because there was some problems with my comp that didn't let me update! :( SORRY!**

* * *

(Seth point of View)

Seeing Sonya...broken hurt me more then anything. I wanted to grab everything that was hurting her away from her and _keep_it away from her. After we had gotten off the plane and into Jacob's car, Sonya had cried herself to sleep about three times. She was holding herself as if she was keeping herself together, so that she wouldn't break in front of everyone. I wrapped my arm around her but she pushed me away. Her strength was gone and it felt like a small child had pushed me. She turned away from me and stared out the window. It was weird but the weather had somehow taken her mood. Everything was dark and cold. Once we got home, she got off and ran to her room. She shut the door, loudly, and then music began blasting out.

I sighed and turned towards Leah she just shrugged and went to her room with Jacob behind her. I slowly went up the stairs and sat with my back to Sonya's door, leaning against it. "You are the thunder and I am the lighting." I whispered, hoping she would hear me. I almost smiled when her music turned off. "And I love the way you know who you are." I heard a soft thump behind her door and knew she was sitting the way I was.

"But, I don't know who I am anymore, Seth." she whispered and sounded like she was truly broken.

"Why is that?" I whispered.

"My mom denied me. My entire family in minutes turned their backs on me and I could do nothing about it." she whispered back, "I was taught that family defined who you are. And it seems I have failed. Everybody."

"Sonya, your family doesn't define who you are. It only defines a part of you. I can tell you who you are. You're a honest person. You're passionate, you're smart, you enjoy life to the fullest. You're funny, lovable, genres, and many more positive things!" I whispered, "And no one not even your family can take that away from you. Sonya, you've grown up a lot since you've been up here."

"I don't know, Seth. It is just that... I really can't believe it." Sonya said and I heard her sigh, "It'll take a while, so that I can get used to this."

"Why did you push me away?" I asked.

"Because, I figured if my own **blood **can turn away from me, so can my soul-mate." she whispered.

"I can't. I'll love you forever, Sonya. You'll always have me." I whispered and I heard her sigh, I wasn't sure if it was out of stress or relief. "Can I come in, my Wil?"I whispered and I heard her hand twist the knob. I waited till she moved a little bit from the door then crawled in. As soon as I was sitting the opposite side of the door I grabbed her into my arms and held her. She snuggled up next to me and sighed again.

"Promise me, I'll always have you by my side. You'll never leave me even if I grew another head." she whispered into my neck.

"I promise. Even if you grew another head and an extra pair of arms." I answered. I felt her smile.

"Remember that conversation about our wedding?" she whispered and I nodded, "I'll change my last name. Why carry the burden of a world that denied me?"

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret later." I whispered back to her.

"No, You've loved me through my Change, and even when I said I didn't need you. I won't regret making La Push my home." she said, "My family was always was in the back of my mind, and now that I **know **they can throw me out of my life, I can too. Seth, I'm full La Push now." and I liked the sound of that.

"Okay Sonya." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Sethie." she whispered and snuggled closer.

"Love you too, My Wil." I whispered back and she fell asleep. I laid her down on her bed and I went to Leah's room.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked. Her and Jacob were sitting down on her bed.

"Simple, Sonya accepted her family's decision. I think it's best we just act as a normal as possible." I turned towards Jacob, and frowned.

"I-I know Seth. This never happened before, but then again we've never had a non full blooded person become werewolf. Anyhow, Leah has some really great news." Jacob said

"I'm preggo lil brother! " Leah said with a huge smile. I smiled and hugged her close.

"I can't believe it! This is great! Wait are you gonna move up the wedding? We don't know if you'll show sooner." I said with a curious face.

Leah started laughing, "You and Sonya are so alike!"

"Why?" I asked smiling of the sudden light mood set in the room.

"Because she asked me the samething when I told her." Leah said and we heard a giggle. All of turned and saw Sonya standing there. "Hey honey, whats up?" Leah asked.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare and wanted to see you guys." she muttered and went next to Leah. Leah hugged her close and she smiled.

"I can't wait to see, Lena!"Sonya whispered.

"Whose Lena?" Jacob asked.

"Your baby girl. I can tell what your having." Sonya said.

"How'd you come up with Lena?" I asked "Wait, how can you tell?"

"Well, I've always been able to tell. When someone is preggo I could somehow tell what they were having. Also, I like the name so I'm gonna call her that for awhile till the parents find a name for her." Sonya said with a grin,

"Cool." I said and smiled.

* * *

**PLease Review! :)**


	43. Embry's Story

**Thank you! :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in months! :(**

* * *

(Sonya Point Of View)

I was sitting on my bed, looking at the picture of me and my family, crying. It was around midnight and I knew Seth wasn't suppose to be in until three. Leah was in a sleep-like comma and Jacob was with Seth. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my forhead on them. I started sobbing, knowing that I'll never be able to go back to my old life, never see my mom again. I thought I would have made it work but it all was screwed up.

I tried to be happy, I tried to make sure Seth, Leah and Jacob thought I was okay, so that they could move on and think about the new life that was coming soon. I thought about all the good things that came out of moving to La Push. One being Seth, two being the pack and three being the love I am surrounded with. I wasn't suppose to be sad here in this bright loving home, but I couldn't stop thinking about my mother's facial expression when she heard what I am. I took a deep breath and I heard movement behind me, I turned quickly to see Embry standing at my door.

"Embry? Whats wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Is Seth okay?" I felt my heart drop.

"No, he's fine, but you aren't. Sonya, I heard about what happened." He said and walked into my room and sat at the edge of the bed. "I don't think anyone told you this, but my mom didn't know about me being a werwolf. She...rejected me when she found out what I was. I told her during the bon fire, she screamed and pointed at me. She called me a monster and said I was never to live in her house again. Billy made her pormise that she wasn't going to tell anyone. She said no one was going to believe her so...she left. I haven't seen her since. I was broken, a little bit worst then what you are. I only had one parent and she didn't want anything to do with me. But then I found something speical. I found my true family."

"With the pack?" I asked.

He smiled, "No, I found it in Cici. If I didn't imprint on her the week my mom left me, I don't know what would have happened. You already have you're home, in Seth. Together you guys will keep each other happy. Keeping this emotions away from him isn't good, for you or the relationship. You two love each other and should trust each other with everything." Embry said and threw an arm around my shoulder. "You know, it's funny that in such a short time you've became such a big part of all our lives. We're happy you're here Sonya...some more then others." and as he said that he looked up towards my window. I did too, and saw Seth. I got up and opened the window, he climbed in and smiled at Embry.

"What are you doin here?" Seth asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I was passing the house to start patrol when I heard crying from Sonya's room, I checked it out and we had a talk. I got to go before Paul rips my head off." Embry said and jumped out the window. I hugged Seth and he squizzed me,

"How've you been holding up?" he asked and I smiled.

"i've got everything I need right here." I whispered and kissed him. "We need to talk." Seth nodded and we went to my bed. We curled up together and he put his head on top if mine. "I'm sad, really sad. I sometimes see a mother with her kids and I can't breath. I imagine my mom's face when she understood what I am, and how she threw me out. I cry alot but I really try to hold it in. Seth I'm sorry I've kept this from you." I whispered into his chest.

"Sonya, I know you weren't happy, I'm sorry I hadn't said anything it's just you seemed so breakable." Seth muttered into my hair.

"Does everyone know? About me being this bad?" I asked,

"You do pretty good at hidding your feelings from everyone. But not from me, I can see it in your eyes." Seth said and laughed, "You're eye give everything to me, my Wil." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You're the best Seth." I whispered, and hugged him tighter.

"I know, hey, we will fix this. It will just take time, and tons of patients. Good thing we have both." Seth whispered. I nodded and moved closer to him, "You're tired, go to sleep, My Wil."

I fell asleep hearing Seth's calm breathing.

* * *

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! Please forgive me :(**


	44. Ours Longest Chapter Right Now!

**Sorry for not writing in a few months, things been hard for me. So to make it up to you all I'm gonna make a Very steamy scene for you all. ;) Hope you like it. And forgive me!**

* * *

"I've decided to move in with Sonya!" I say with a grin on my face. Sonya looked at me weirdly as well as Leah. Jacob's head moved slightly to the side. We were certainly eating dinner at our house. Cheesy hamburgers and fries, yummy.

"Sorry to break the news to you Sethie, but we already live together." Sonya said and ate a French fry.

"Not what I meant. I am going to move into your room. Or we can move into Leah's old room, it's bigger and we can have a bigger bed in there…" I mumbled off. I looked up to a red face Sonya and a mad Leah and a smirking Jacob.

"Hell no!" Leah said then pointed to her stomach, "This isn't going to happen to Sonya anytime soon."

"I'm on birth control." I heard Sonya mumble and I started blushing but Leah was still yelling at me about getting Sonya pregnant.

Jacob turned to Sonya with an eyebrow raised, "Why?"

"My m-Raven thought it was a good idea since I was doing sports. It's just something to help me with a friend….you understand?" Sonya said and Jacob nodded. "But that doesn't mean anything will happen between me and Seth, I'm a virgin till marriage. Seth and I agreed upon it!"

"It's not like you wouldn't be able to _hear _it happening. Leah you've got super hearing you'll hear and stop us and make an awkward situation, something none of us wants." I said.

"I'm fine with it." Sonya said. I looked at her dumb struck and smiled slowly.

"So all we need is for one of the 'adults' to agree on it and we're good!" I said and smirked.

"I agree with it!" Jacob said with a grin, "I trust you with my cousin and I know you've two been sleeping in the twin bed for a while and that mustn't be comfy for both of ya'll." Then he looked at Leah, "They could have tried something now and they haven't, Leah they've given their words that they weren't try anything, I trust them." Jacob said and smiled.

Leah huffed and sighed, "Fine, but only because I want Sonya's room for the baby!" I grinned and jumped up a bit. Sonya laughed and we started eating.

##Next Day##

"Okay, Sethie. We need to pick color for; the room bedding and furniture, something really nice." Sonya said as we walked down an aisle of a store that seemed to have everything. Me and Sonya had sold our old furniture and had three thousand dollars to spend on everything. Jacob had told us that he'll pay for difference of the furniture. "I'm thinking dark cherry wood furniture." She mumbled as we looked and some bedroom pieces.

"Yeah, so the wall can be green a nice mutual green. Yeah, I saw this one paint I really liked it was called Green Crush from Behr." I said,

"Oh! I had seen a beautiful bed spread that is white with a green tree in the middle of it. It'll go great with that color!" Sonya said excitedly.

"That's awesome! Let's go get them." I said and grabbed her hand. We walked to the paint section holding hands. "I'm super happy for this!" Sonya nodded and was holding something in her other hand that was close to her neck. I looked questioningly at it. "What are you holding?"

"My girlfriend necklace." Sonya whispered and blushed a little, "I only wear it when I'm not wolf. Whenever I turn I just wrap it around my ankle and pray that it doesn't fall off." I blushed also and hugged her.

"I'm happy that you still wear it." I said and she nodded. I let her go and we started walking to the paint station.

"Hey, do you know anything about Donna? I haven't seen her since the change." Sonya asked. She hadn't been wolf in a while or has gone to school because of all the damn drama that's been happening. She doesn't want to say this to the other but she told me last night that it felt wrong to her right now that she was wolf. Her mom must have really messed her up.

"Well, get this. Samual imprinted on Donna. But she is dating this ass. So he has to be her best friend for awhile till she sees his in love with her. "I said as I got a cart and put the paint in it.

"Yay! He's such an awesome guy Donna needs someone like him in her life." Sonya said as she followed me to the bed spreads. "How long do you think they'll take?"

"She slipped yesterday." I said and grinned when Sonya's eyes opened, "Yup she was sobbing and Samual hugged her and she kissed him! Like straight in the lips kissing. He was in heaven for like point two seconds till she back away and yelled at him. He was kicked out and she is pissed off. But she texted him yesterday and everything is all good. That mean she is most likely feeling the pull as well."

Sonya smiled and nodded, "I should go see her soon." I nodded and we got the bed spread. "I just thought about this but did you know our room is going to be nothing but things that mean growth and harmony? Trees stand for growth and green mean balance and harmony."

"Just like us, huh?" I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, and I like that. We find harmony together and we are growing into a strong unit." Sonya said and hugged my waist as we went to look at the room furniture. We found the one we wanted for real cheap it came with a queen bed frame, dresser with six drawers and two small night stands for around six thousand. We smiled and called Jacob; he agreed and met us at the cash register. He help pay for the bed set and I promised I would pay him back Sonya said she'll help also. We got everything in Embry's truck and went to the house. Sonya and I took everything up and set the new bed in my old room. We went into our new room and put out news paper on the floor so that we don't dirty the dark wood floor. We started paint the room. It was pretty much a huge box with two big windows. One looked out towards the forest and the other to the rest of the block. Then it had a walk in closet –Leah made that herself- and the wall with the door was empty. We had almost finished painting over the light blue when Leah walked into the room.

"Wow nice job guys. I saw the bed you bought. Nice. So dinner will be done in a few minutes. And don't worry Sonya you help Seth finish up the room, no need to help me." Leah said with a smile. Sonya smiled and nodded. We finished the paint job and opened the windows so that it would dry, quicker. We had dinner and then spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how to build the bed, and dresser up.

"Let's call Embry! He built things all the time." I muttered for the fifth time in the past hour. It was around eight. And Sonya refuses to get help.

"Sethie, we can build this! I know it!" she said and started over the things again. We had already put up white curtains and some shelves on the door wall that held some of our pictures and Sonya's books. The dresser was already up and the mirror cleaned along with all our clothes set up in there and the closet last thing we needed was the bed and we had no idea how to build it. I grinned and knew how to get her to agree to let me call Embry.

"Baby, we need to hurry and finish or you weren't be able to draw on the wall in this cold paint I bought for you. You can do whatever you want to the wall that has the closet." I whispered and Sonya turned to glare at me.

"Jerk, fine call him." She muttered and I grinned. Once I called him we had the bed and everything set up. It looked amazing. Sonya then started painting a tree with two roots that meet at the bark, and then it had a bunch of branches, and had six leaves. I had already showered and was sitting on the bed since Jacob gave me the night off. I looked at with a question mark on my face.

Sonya turned and looked at me, "The roots represent us. And each leaf means another stage on our lives. One leaf show the first time we met, if you look really close it has Naturally in it. Then another is when we first paired up against Leah, remember the hugging her after the soccer game. The leaf has a soccer ball in the edge. The next one is when we first kissed; it has lips in the middle. The Next one is when you helped with the wolf stuff, it has a paw. The Next one shows when we went to my parent's house. It has a tear drop. The Last one means when we moved in to the same room. It has a smile face on it." She whispered and I grinned, "The rest of the branches are left so that we can fill them out with the leaves that we make."

I get up and go and hug her she hugs me back, tightly. We held each other for a long time, "I'm never going to let go Sonya. I promise." I whispered into her hair, she shivered and looked up to me and I looked deep into her brown eyes.

"I know Seth. I love you." She whispered and went on her tippy toes to give me a kiss on the cheek, "I-I'm going to go shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and went to go shower. I smiled and sat down on the bed, it was perfect, everything. When Sonya came back she was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue form fitting shirt that said freedom in white lettering. She turned off the light and went to bed. She laid down next to me; I wrapped my arms around us. She faced me, "You know Seth, this is the first time we don't have to worry about you falling off of the bed."

I laughed and pulled her towards me she wrapped her leg around my waist and I looked at her weirdly. "This is a very old habit that I've always tried to stop, that's why I used to have a body pillow, so I'mma guessing you're now my body pillow."

I grinned and brought her face closer to mine, "I am most defiantly your body." I said trying to be sexy.

"Hmm." Sonya said while blushing. "Seth I can always"- she started pulling her leg away.

"No I like it, very much." Can you honestly blame me? I am a teenage boy with my hot girlfriend and soulmate in OUR bed.

"Why are you acting like this?" she whispered as I pulled her closer to the point where I felt her figure close to mine.

"Because I haven't kissed you like this forever. Leah is out with Jacob and won't be back till one in the morning. It's eleven and I really would like to get a kiss." I whispered. I don't know why, this is really a little out of character for me.

"Seth we could get in trouble for making out in our bed. Leah might make us go into different rooms again, or worse make you move to Jacob's!"

Then I recalled a statement she had made a long time ago, "C'mon My Wil, we hardly ever do something like this. We're always those perfect teens for Leah. We could get away with just at least another **_really_** good make out." I whispered and she groaned.

"Okay you're not playing fair." She said and I started kissing her neck, and chuckled, wow how the tables have turned.

"But, My Wil, I'm just kissing my girlfriend. And if she" –kiss- "doesn't"- kiss- "Like it" – kiss- "too bad." I whispered and kissed her on the lips. She moaned I knew she wanted to make out just as much as I wanted to. I flipped us over so that I was on top over her. She automatically wrapped her other leg around my waist. I set down slowly so that I wouldn't put too much weight on her. She started to move her fingers softly behind my ears. I kissed her harder and let out a purring sound. It was weird but Sonya seemed to respond to it. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she slowly started to open her mouth. I slide my tongue in and slide it across her teeth. She gasped and opened her mouth wider. Our tongues started to fight for tops and somehow she had flipped us and now she was on top of me. She started rubbing my chest and slide her hands down to take my shirt off, I laughed when she made a small noise about having to take her mouth off of mine to take my shirt off. I sat up and pressed my lips against her throat and she leaned her head back, moaning. Her hair was loose and I ran my fingers through it, I felt that it was still a little wet. She slowly started to kiss my jaw line and I knew she was headed towards my weak spot. Once she kissed my spot I shivered and let out a low groan. "Damn." I whispered and I pulled her face away from my ear and brought her mouth straight to mine. I started kissing her and to lean over so that I was on top again. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly ran my hand over her stomach; I loved the way her stomach would go up and down really fast when she was kissing me. Somehow she pulled back and I practically ripped her shirt off. She groaned and I noticed she was in a sport bra that was white with an orange happy face. _Joe Boxers_. I thought but that thought soon ran out of my mind as she started kissing my neck. I groaned as she started nibbling it, I ran my hand down her back and across her stomach. I hissed when she bit down hard on my ear lope, but it was that really sweet pain that made me feel really good.

"You've gotten better at this." She muttered as I started kissed her neck I frowned.

"Did I sucked in the beginning?" I asked in between kisses.

"I wouldn't know. You were,"- moan- "My first kiss." She whispered. I smiled and bite down on her neck and she hissed and lifted up some of her body. I groaned and started kissing the bite mark. "T-th-that be-bett-er not m-mark!" she whimpered. And I smiled.

"Werewolf babe, remember?" I whispered and ran my tongue on her ear. She started moaning again. I smiled when she started kissing me on the lips again. She then started nibbling on my lips and I felt even more turned on. I groaned and shivered some more when I felt her hands run down my spine and back up. Her legs were connected behind me right above my butt. I figured it was some way to warn her hands that they were going too low. I frowned and risked a bit. I reached down a grabbed her butt. She for like a mille-second but then moaned as I molded my hand to fit her curve perfectly.

"Ai, Sethie! O-okay we got-gotta stop!" she whispered and I kept kissing her neck. "Seth, we gotta stop! I hear a car!" She said and I froze. Shit Leah wasn't supposed to be home till one. "She must have gotten sick from something. I hear babies do that a lot to their mothers." Sonya whispered and I groaned, this time in sadness.

"Damn." I whispered. And Sonya sighed.

"You know we were going to stop anytime. Seth, you know how I feel about it." Sonya whispered.

"I know, My Wil, it's just gonna be hard." I whispered and then sighed. "Unless you marry me now."

"Seth if you're gonna asks me to marry you, find a more romantic way. Also we are just freshmen in high school." Sonya whispered as she got up to look for a new shirt. I sighed and started making the bed.

"So were my parents. Sonya, I was just joking, for now." Then I sighed again, "I need a cold shower. I'll be back in a few." I whispered and got my clothes then took a nice shower. When I got out Leah and Jacob were already asleep in their rooms and I had to tippy toe to mine. When I got there Sonya was sitting down on the bed with a book in her hand. It was Fallen number two. I smiled and went to my side of the bed.

"Okay, let's try sleeping this time." Sonya whispered and put the book away. She turned around and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. So that her back was to my chest.

"Here is a secret for you; I relax a lot better when I'm closer to your heart. I don't know why but your heart calms me." Sonya whispered before falling asleep. I grinned and hugged her closer. If it only took my heart beat to calm her then she can have it whenever. I slowly followed Sonya into the dream world.

* * *

**So I hope you really like it and I really hope you guys can start reviewing again and telling me what you guys want! 3 Thanks. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Last One!

**Final Chapter Till the Sequal! I hope you like this chapter,**

* * *

-Seth POV- "Time to wake up!" I heard a voice scream from the door. I groaned and reached for Sonya. When I didn't feel her I quickly sat up. I looked around our room and she was gone. I got up and went to the hallway where I saw Leah walking by.

"Hey Sis." I say with a smile. She frowns at me and I remember I was supposed to stay with the guys last night. Oh shit.

"Seth! I need to talk to you. Right now, thank God you're here." She said and pushed me into the room. She said on the edge of the bed and started rubbing her stomach. She was currently four month pregnant but looked around five to six months. "I'm panicking. What if we aren't ready to get married? What if he doesn't show up to the wedding?" She went on looking super nervous. I smiled and sat next to her I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and chuckled a little bit.

"Leah, calm down you going to hurt the baby." I said and knew she would try to relax. "Jacob will show up, he will marry you, he won't leave you, you two are both ready for marriage, and you two WILL fight." I answered her questions. She let out a yelp and glared at me.

"SETH!" she nearly shouted and I wanted so bad to laugh.

"Lee, have you not noticed that you two are fighting on a regular base? I mean that's all we hear in this house. Jacob you such an ass. Or Leah you're so annoying. But honestly I think that is why you both work so well. You two challenge each other and love each other so much that you're both never bored of each other. You're guys love is stronger than anything I've seen in this life time. Leah you are going to get married and you both are going to happily fight forever. You two deserve each other. You guys help heal each other and both of your guy's weakest points in life. Don't you think it's time for happiness?" I said with a lot of passion. My sister's happiness meant the world to me and I knew it also meant the world to Jacob. They belong together that is why they imprinted on one another. Then the weirdest thing happened, she started crying. I felt the panic built in me.

"Leah's what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I asked rubbing her arm.

"No, but Dad isn't here Seth. He was supposed to give me away. He was supposed to be here to hold his grandbaby. He was supposed to tell Jacob if he made me cry he would kick his ass. Seth, I miss him." Leah muttered. Leah and I had never talked about Dad after his death. I guess it was because we were scared of breaking one another.

"Dad will always be in our hearts, Leah. He is watching us right now, his making sure that we make the right choices. And secretly he had always wished that our family would become one with the Blacks. I heard him telling mom tha one time.

"I love you too, sis. Also if he makes you cry while you aren't pregnant then I'm kicking his ass." I whisper and she pulls away, "Why does it have to be when I'm not pregnant?" she yelled. I stood up quickly and put my hands up.

"No offenses but you're crazy right now…everything bothers you my loving sister...Please have mercy!" I muttered. She growled and I ran out the door.

When I got down stairs I smelt hairspray and the nasty scent of nail remover.

"Well, hello Seth." I heard Rebecca's voice say. I turned and saw that she was sitting down with Kim and CiCi getting their nails done. Sonya giggled and I turned towards her.

"Morning honey. You like my hairstyle?" she said in a bright voice. Her hair was now short and in loose curls. I grinned.

"You look beautiful!" I said. She smiled back at me and nodded then turned towards Rebecca.

She started laughing and then the hair lady asked her to stop moving. "Sorry. Seth can you please go put on your shirt; Rebecca is going to end up drowning us." Then everyone started laughing. I looked down and noticed that it was in fact not wearing a shirt. I nodded and started walking up the stairs with a quick bye to everyone. I got on a shirt I had to go to Jacob's house so that I could get changed into the monkey outfits they rented for us.

-Leah's POV-

"So you sleep with that every night?" Rebecca asked with a hungry look in her eyes. I shuddered at the thought of Rebecca being attracted to my baby brother.

"Um," Sonya said blushing a little bit.

"Sonya's one of the shy girls. Doesn't like to brag about her boy, but then again what you can say La Push boys are usually hunks." Cece said with a sly grin. I sighed, my brother isn't a hunk!

Once everyone was done with their makeup, nails, and hair done the girls went up stairs to put on their dresses. I had gone with a rainbow theme for my bridesmaids. When they found out Rachel freaked out, but then I explained my choose by saying that rainbow colors meant eternal love. The girls didn't know why I choose the color of the dressed they had. No one knew but Sonya that each color meant how their relationship was with their guys.

Kim got a red dress which meant fiery and hot because she and Jared really had the hots for each other when they started dating.

Cici got yellow which meant caring but cautious because of the fact that Embry and her cared deeply for each other but in the beginning she was cautious about falling for him.

Rachel got the lavender because even though Paul was aggressive she was able to change him into someone gentle and kind.

Clarie, who was my flower girl, got the white dress with small blue flowers because her and Quils love was pure and undefiled, since she was a baby.

Emily got the color of blue which was calm love with Sam.

Sonya got the orange color which meant rich and fruitful.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when my mom started taking my rob off. I sighed as she got my dress from the closet. I sat down and put my hands up. "Be careful my hair mom."My mom smiled and slipped the dress on me. She zipped the zipper up and gasped. My dress was simple and nice; it hugged my torso area –showing off my budding stomach- and a semi full skirt.

"It's beautiful; Leah who knew you had such great taste." Mom said grinning. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stomach.

'You're daddy and I are getting married, baby.' I thought to my baby. I sat back down and my mom went to the door of my room and yelled, "Okay girls, it's time for the bride to make her appearances. Everyone cheer for Leah Clearwater!"

When I came out you heard the gasp in the entire room, I grinned.

"Well ladies, this is the last morning of me being Leah Clearwater, uh" I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice. 'Damn, I'm not supposed to be nervous.'

"Leah, you're beautiful. Now stop worrying we have to be at the ceremony by one!" Mom said and everyone rushed down to the limo that was waiting for us. When we got in I huffed and Kim started rubbing my back.

"Don't worry girl, you're going to have a happy marriage with Jacob. The whole tribe is rooting for you both." Kim said.

"I know Kim it's just that the baby isn't too happy with me right now." I said as my baby kicked my stomach.

When we got to the cliff the weather was really warm. So unnatural for La Push.

"Harry must be asking God to keep the clouds away." Mom muttered as she fixed My dress around me.

"Lip gloss check, make up perfect check, flowers check, ring check, happy blushing bride not check. Leah you're supposed to be blushing!" Cece yelled. I glared at her.

"How am I supposed to blush? I just want to get married. Damn just make sure the rest of the wedding is checked!" I said. I hated having to wait so long I just wanted to get married then eat something.

"Wow she's really nervous." Kim muttered and I turned towards her.

"Not even, she just excited! Right Leah?" Sonya said and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and thought how lucky we were to even be here. I'm glad I could share this day with my future sister in law. Mom gave me the flower thingie I was suppose to hold. It was white roses with gold wrapped around them. Seth came over to me and smiled.

"Jake told me to give you this before the wedding started." Seth said and handed me a yellow rose. "There was poem to it also something like, 'This rose shows the light you have given my life.' A bit too sappy if you ask me. Anyways the wedding is starting like right now." He said and gave me his arm, I smiled and wrapped my arm around his.

"Let's get you married sis!" he said as everyone got into the row. First was Kim and Jared, followed by Emily and Sam, next is CiCi and Embry, and lastly is Sonya and Quil. Clarie went crazy and started throwing roses everywhere when she took off down the aisle, then the wedding march started. Everyone stood up and Seth started walking me down to my new life. Jacob grinned like a mad man when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile right back at him. This was it my life was finally going to be completed after this long journey. I felt the baby kick and I let out a giggle, Seth looked at me with a questioning look. "Baby." I whispered and he grinned understanding.

When we got to where Jacob was at the judge asked, "And who gives this women to this man?"

"I'm letting him borrow her." Seth answered and kissed my cheek while handing me to Jacob. The crowd laughed and he sat down. The ceremony started and it went by quickly. After the I do's Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and while dipping me gave the most passionate kiss ever. The crowd start wooing and throwing rice at us. When Jacob let me go I turned and said, "You're suppose to wait you idiots!" while laughing. Me and Jake then took off to his Truck to drive to the reception.

"So Mrs. Black how do you feel?" Jacob asked while holding my hand, I smiled softly.

"Well, Mr. Black, I feel whole…..I can't thank you enough for making me so happy and full. I've never imagine I'd be this happy, Jake!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Heehee, that was my plan Mrs. Black, to make you the most happiest girl in the world!" he said and we drove to the reception in happy silence after that.

-Sonya's Point of View-

Wow Leah and Jacob are finally married. Leah got her happily ever after, and I couldn't be happier for her. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I inhaled Seth's scent. I leaned into his chest, reminding myself I also got a happily ever after.

"Babe, when we get married you don't want something big and out there right?" Seth said kissing the top of my head.

"All I want is you and me with a judge or priest. Cause honestly that's all we need." I answered and grabbed his hand dragging him to Leah's car. "And this time she did let me borrow it." I said and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Let's go party our ass off!" Seth said as I pressed on the gas.

"Such vulgar language sir!" I said winking at him. He smiled at me and just nodded. Once we got there everyone was already inside the tent. Seth and I slipped into the tent and waited for Leah and Jacob. The DJ –who happened to be Simon- started a song and yelled, Presenting for the second time tonight Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!" and then Leah and Jacob came out and everyone started clapping. Then that's when the party started.

Jacob and Leah danced, Seth and Leah danced, Jacob and I danced, Embry dance with Leah, everyone was dancing with everyone. It was just one big party. Towards the last song it was a slow one and Seth immediately grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist quickly I leaned into his chest and smiled.

"It's been such a good day, huh?" he asked and I nodded, looking up at him.

"Yeah it has." I said and reach to his face. He leaned down and kissed me, it was long and sweet. I smiled and he grabbed my hand. "It's really late, and I'm really tired." I muttered yawning.

"Yeah there isn't much people left so let's go home." He said and he draped his jacket on my shoulders and we waved towards the Leah and Jacob.

Seth opened my door and I slipped in, he shut the door and went to the driver's seat. "Wanna get some meals from McDonalds and watch movies till we fall asleep?" he asked and I nodded grinning. We ordered two burgers, three large fries and two large drinks. When we got home we raced up took turns showering and got into bed. We tore one side of the bag and poured the fries onto the bag and got ketchup with black pepper. We started munching out and watching some Glee episodes. After all the food was gone Seth hugged me and pulled me down with him so that I was laying in his arms.

"I'm glad my grandpa found my grandma here. All that led me to you and this true family. I love you, Seth." I whispered and kissed him he pulled back and smiled at me.

" I love you too this has truly been an awesome imprint story." He said grinning.

* * *

**The End 3 **


End file.
